Salah Masuk Pesantren!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Summary : Anak anak dari Geng 'PerCoCoMutSisdaKepSeMon' suka sama seorang cewek pindahan dari SMP sebelah. Mereka pun menyamar untuk mendapatkan hati cewek itu. Namun apakah yang akan terjadi jika mereka harus Benar benar mempertaruhkan Gentleman -?- mereka? Cekidot! RnR please...
1. Kegajean Geng PerCoCoMutSisdaKepSeMon

**Salah Masuk Pesantren!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb (Dan Saia Bingung).**

**Chapter 1 : Kegajean Geng PerCoCoMutSisdaKepSeMon**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi itu seperti biasa di SMP Raimon sedang ramai ramai nya dikarenakan ada kesibukan masing masing dari para penghuninya(?). Misalnya, ada yang lagi galau, ada yang lagi joget joget gaje, aja yang lagi main petak umpet, dll. Tapi ada satu gerombolan(?) yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Mari kita intip siapakah mereka.

"Hei hei! Tau gak sih, katanya hari ini bakalan ada murid baru lho…" ucap salah satu anak cowok yang lagi nge-rumpi bareng geng nya itu.

"Ah yang bener lu Fey! Jangan bohong ah.." anak cowok lainnya yang kurang percaya sama kata kata temen nya itu angkat bicara.

"Seriusan Tenma, gue gak bohong, serius, capsus, seratus persen," ucap Fey lagi, berharap Tenma percaya.

"Siapa nama nya?" ujar cowok satu lagi yang berambut Pink dikuncir dua.

"Kagak tau gue, yang jelas kata Masaki sama Hikaru ada deh.." kata Fey lagi.

"Ah elu! Gimana sih? Ngasih informasi kagak jelas! Gue gibeng juga lu.." Tenma yang udah mulai esmosi akhirnya masang pose siap siap mau hajar Fey.

"Iya, mangap! Gue juga kagak tau betul, kita tunggu aja Masaki sama Hikaru nyok~" ajak Fey lalu narik temen temen nya ke tempat rahasia mereka.

* * *

**Di tempat rahasia.**

"Ah gimana sih lu Fey! Yang beginian dibilang tempat rahasia.." ucap Kirino yang mulai sewot.

"Bilang aja lu minta di traktir 'kan sama kita kita? Sampe sampe lu ngajak kita ke Kantin.." Tenma ikutan sewot.

"Pliss deh, diem dulu. Ok gue ngaku ngajak kalian kesini karena gue laper, dan gue gak punya uang bro! lu traktir gue ya…" pinta Fey dengan muka sok imut nya, Tenma sama Kirino langsung mandangin sinis ke-arah anak berambut ijo yang mirip sama daun jambu monyet itu.

"Heh! Kemana aja lu pada..?" suara dingin seseorang, sontak bikin mereka yang ada disana noleh.

"Tsurugi!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Iye, napa? Kangen lu pada ama gue?" tanya Tsurugi dengan pe-de nya.

"Jiahh, najees trarara tririri gue kangen ama lu!" ucap Tenma sambil merinding disko.

"Gue kangen ama lu Ten! Napa sih?" tanya Tsurugi yang aura preman nya udah muncul lagi.

"Tumben tumbenan lu kangen ama gue? Kesambet setan apa lu Mas?" tanya Tenma kemudian. Fey sama Kirino cuman cengo.

"Sialan lu! Dikangenin sama cowok cakep kayak gue ogah! Eh denger ya, gue cuman mau nagih utang lu yang udah berjibun itu! Kapan lu mau bayar ama gue?" tanya Tsurugi dengan aura horror nya yang menusuk pandangan(?).

"Hah! Sejak kapan gue punya utang ama lu Gi?" Tenma yang lola nya minta ampun itu malahan balik nanya.

"1 ABAD YANG LALU! JANGAN PURA PURA DEH KUDA PONI! ELU TADI PAGI NUMPANG BAYAR ANGKOT BARENG GUE!" Tsurugi makin sewot. Tenma cuman bisa manggut manggut.

"Oh iya, cielah! Cuman 1 rebai doang Gi, elu itungan banget sih.." ujar Tenma yang nyaris _sweatdrop_.

"Eh sekarang hari apaan?" tanya Tsurugi lagi.

"Jum'at, napa emang?" Tenma cuman jawab singkat, dan balik nanya.

"Ini 'kan hari Jum'at! Nah pengurus OSIS pasti bakalan minta amal tajiah 'kan sama kita! Gue ogah kalo ngasihin duit gocengan gue!" jelas Tsurugi tiba tiba.

GUBRAAKKK!

"Elu, udah itungan! Tukang malakin! Pelit! Preman sekolah! Rambut gondrong! Mau sedekah juga pakek pilih pilih! Mau jadi apa lu, contoh dong Kak Yuuichi dari SMA Raimon, udah baek! Suka sedekah! Kagak pelit! Rambut dicukur mulu! Pinter lagi! Beda jauh amat ama lu Gi.." semprot Tenma sambil geleng geleng.

"EH KECOA! DENGERIN, GUE ITU KAGAK SAMA AMA ABANG GUE! NGAPAIN LU BANDINGIN GUE AMA DIA HAH?" Tsurugi makin nyolot.

"Hah? Abang? Siapa tuh Abang lu?" tanya Tenma yang udah telmi itu.

GUBRAAAKKK!

"Aduh capek gue dari tadi nge-gubrak mulu.." ucap Kirino dengan malas.

"Kagak tau nih! Gue juga sama…" Fey ikutan ngomong.

"Eh kalian, kenapa kalian pada tiduran disini? Kalo mau makan pesen aja.." kata Tenma tiba tiba. Sontak Fey sama Kirino langsung bangkin dari nge-gubrak nya.

"Berenan Ten? Wih tumben lu baik banget!" kata Fey yang udah kegirangan.

"Iye, nanti Masaki aja yang bayar," ucap Tenma. Sontak Kirino sama Fey nge-gubrak lagi.

"Jiahh kalo gitu mah lu cari mati dek.." kata Kirino _sweatdrop._

"_Peace man_.." kata Tenma sambil nyengir.

"Heh! Apa maksud lu gue yang bayarin hah?" orang yang lagi diomongin tiba tiba langsung ada di depan mata. Sontak, Tenma yang kaget pun akhirnya loncat dan meluk meluk orang yang berada paling deket sama dia.

"Ampun Mamah! Jangan bunuh aku…" kata Tenma dengan melas nya.

"Heh, ngapain lu peluk peluk gue hah! Tadi katanya lu ogah dikangenin sama orang kayak gue…" ucap Tsurugi yang udah kagak terima.

"Ah udahlah! Kalian ini nge-gaje aja.." kata cowok berambut coklat yang kebetulan lagi sama Masaki, yap siapa lagi kalo bukan Shindou.

"Waw.." ucap Hikaru enteng.

"Aduh, kenapa sih gue selalu punya temen temen yang 'WAW' banget…" kata Masaki sambil meratapi nasibnya.

_**Masaki POV**_

"Hai, kenalin nih nama gue Kariya Masaki. Kalian boleh panggil gue Masaki, gue ini siswa kelas 1 di SMP Raimon. Dan seperti yang kalian liat nih, sekarang ini gue lagi sama temen temen se- Geng gue. Eiss, nanti dulu lho, kalian boleh nilai temen temen gue itu gaje, tapi jangan salah dulu, karena gitu gitu mereka punya keahlian tersendiri gue kenalin satu satu ya…

Yang pertama si Tsurugi, nih anak tuh dari muka aja udah garang. Padahal Abang nya di SMA terkenal siswa paling teladan. Tapi kalo adeknya di SMP, dikenal siswa yang paling berandalan. Tsurugi itu kalo lagi baek mah baek, cuman kalo udah marah pasti semua nya ancur, macam kalo T-rax lagi ngamuk deh! Tapi nih kalo gue lagi kagak punya duit, gue tinggal ikut malakin anak anak sama dia. Alhasil, uang jajan gue selalu tebel setiap saat.

Terus ada si Tenma, nih anak sebenernya gue bingung apa keahlian nya, tapi dia itu bisa diandelin deh, lari nya cepet, dia juga yang paling ahli soal nyariin contekan. Tapi gue akuin deh, nih anak emang kagak pernah nyontek walaupun dia yang nyariin contekan. Cuman dia itu agak telmi, jadi hati hati aja kalo ngomong sama dia terus akhiran nya kagak nyambung, soalnya yang bisa _connect_ pas ngomong sama dia itu cuman si Hikaru, yang gak beda beda jauh sama dia, sama sama rempong. Cuman Hikaru juga telmi! Jadi kalian kagak usah nanyain deh soal ke-telmian mereka sama gue, soal nya gue sendiri juga rada telmi.

Yang ketiga ada Shindou. Ih dia mah udah kagak usah dibilangin, semua urusan diserahin ke dia mah beres! Soal nya dia 'kan ketua OSIS, jadi alhasil semua bakalan mihak ke dia. Shindou itu jago main musik, pokonya _perpect_ deh, pantesan aja _Fans _nya berjibun, cewek semua lagi. Gue agak iri sih sama dia, tapi _well_, gue cuman Masaki, jadi kagak bisa berharap banyak dari dia. Yang jelas dia bisa diandelin deh, dan dia juga sama kayak Tenma, dia kagak pernah nyontek.

Yang ke-empat ada si Fey, nih anak sebenernya nyasar sekolah lho! Hari pertama sekolah disini dia langsung nanyain. "Ini SMP Tenmas 'kan?" alhasil semua anak anak pada cengo denger omongan nya. Si Fey itu sebenernya orang nya pendiem, cuman selang beberapa Minggu abis dia diputusin sama si Manto, dia jadi rada rada ketularan gaje nya gue sama yang lain. Ya gue kasian aja liat dia yang pundung gara gara abis diputusin. Akhirnya tuh anak gue ajakin gabung aja ke Geng. Keahlian nya dia itu bela diri, jujur, si Fey walau badan kecil, Karate nya mah jago, malahan dia udah megang sabuk Item! Wih keren 'kan, kece dah nih anak.

Yang kelima itu ada si Kirino. Nih anak mah kalo diliat dari penampilan kayak cewek tulen. Gue aja dulu pas sebelum ngajakin dia gabung ke Geng sempet gombalin dia, alhasil gue langsung ditendang sama tuh anak. Tapi si Kirino itu sebener nya baek, cuman ya gitu deh, kalo udah marah tuh bikin orang ngeregetan deh! Aduh ternyata temen temen gue itu kagak ada yang bener ye. Yah pokok nya buat nih anak kagak banyak komen lah.

Dan yang keenam juga yang paling terakhir, namanya Hikaru. Nih anak tuh yang paling rempong di Geng. Korban iklan, korban sinetron, dan paling demen nongkrongin "Putih Abu Abu". Kalo udah ada kabar gossip tersebar, si Hikaru ini bakalan bilang "WAW". Ya pokoknya seputar Putih Abu Abu deh! Gue juga kagak ngarti nih sama nih anak, nih anak tuh udah telmi, dan kalo diajak ngomong super duper lebih kagak nyambung dari Tenma. Cuman, kalo udah diajakin ngomongin "Putih Abu Abu" uh gila! Dia yang paling _connect_ duluan. Yep pokoknya buat anak bermarga Kageyama ini juga _no comment_ deh.

Nah hari ini, seperti biasa nya, gue sama temen temen gaje gue lagi pada nongkrong di Kantin. Soal nya kata si Fey, hari ini bakalan ada murid baru. Dan beruntung nya kita semua itu se-kelas. Wih mantep kan? Oh iya gue lupa kasih tau sama kalian, nama Geng gue itu PerCoCoMutSisdaKepSeMon alias 'Persatuan Cowok Cowok Imut, Narsis dan Cakep Se-Raimon'. Uluh, panjang ya? Sebenernya dulu Geng gue itu nama nya F4, walaupun di Geng gue kagak ada nama yang awalan nya hurup "F", soal nya kita itu cuman ngikutin serial Drama keroyal(?) atau apalah itu. Yang jelas, Geng gue jadi berubah nama setelah Kirino, Fey, dan Hikaru masuk.

Ok lah kagak usah banyak curcol gaje, pokok nya sekarang kita kembali lagi ke Laptop aja.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

**Teng Teng**

"Nah, bel masuk tuh, ayo kita masuk kelas duluan, kali aja tuh murid baru cakep 'kan.." ajak Fey yang kayak nya paling semangat diantara semuanya. Yang lain cuman ngangguk ngagguk setuju.

Di kelas.

"Nah sekarang, Ibu akan umum kan pada kalian, bahwa hari ini akan ada seorang murid baru dari SMP sebelah.." jelas Hitomiko-sensei tiba tiba.

"Double What! Dari SMP sebelah? Ngapain pindah kesini kalo begitu?" tanya Hikaru yang udah _iillfeel_ duluan.

"Udah lah Kageyama! Kamu diem aja, nah ayo silahkan masuk.." ajak Hitomiko-sensei. Setelah itu, masuklah anak perempuan berambut hijau agak panjang dan mata berwarna ungu.

'Gila, cakep banget nih cewek, meleleh dah hati gue, minta putus aja dah dari Tsurugi…" inner Tenma.

'Wajah mu sungguh mengalihkan dunia ku, ane bakalan relain si Tenma, walaupun dia masih punya utang ama ane demi nih cewek' inner Tsurugi.

'Sungguh cantik nya dirimu, kau bagaikan Manto kedua di hatiku' inner Fey.

'Halah! Cantikkan juga gue kemana mana kali!' inner Kirino.

'Biasa aja ah! Cantikkan juga Emak gue…" inner Shindou.

'Ajigile, cakep banget nih cewek! Ajib dah! Eneng tunggu Akang ya..' inner Masaki.

'Oh mai gad! Oh mai gad! Oh mai gad! WAW! _So perpect girl_..' Inner Hikaru.

"Nah, anak anak! Perkenalkan, dia ini namanya Beta! Pindahan dari SMP sebelah…" jelas Hitomiko-sensei.

"Hai _all_, kenalin nama gue Beta! Salam kenal cuy.." Beta nyapa semua murid yang ada disana sambil dadah dadah gaje, macam Miss. Universitas(?).

Tiba tiba

BUAKKK!

Semua yang ada disana pada nahan ketawa. Ternyata di Beta yang lagi gaya gaya itu kesandung kaki nya sendiri dan langsung jatoh. Kalo aja Beta bukan murid baru, pasti yang ada disana semua nya udah pada ketawa ngakak.

Skip Time.

**Jam Istirahat.**

"Beta…" Fey yang udah keluar kelas duluan (maklum punya badan kecil), akhirnya nyamperin Beta.

"Iya, kenapa ya?" tanya Beta kemudian.

'Ish, manis banget sih nih cewek..' pikir Fey.

"Ish, Beta, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Masaki tiba tiba yang udah ada di depan dia.

"Ke Kuburan!" jawab Beta singkat, lalu buru buru minggat dari sana.

"Lha, Beta! Kok kamu pergi sih! Jangan pergi dong sayang…" ucap Masaki tiba tiba. Fey _sweatdrop_.

"Udahlah Mas! Lu kagak usah khawatir, tenang aja kita pasti bisa deketin dia kok.." ujar Fey. Masaki cengo.

"Caranya?" tanya Masaki yang udah penasaran, namun masih tenang tenang aja.

"Ayo ikut gue!" ajak Fey kemudian, dia langsung narik Masaki ke suatu ruangan(?).

Sementara itu.

"Lo, gue, end!" ucap Tenma yang ditujukan buat Tsurugi, sontak, anak ber-marga Tsurugi itu langsung cengo.

"End? Lu pikir kita pernah pacaran apa?" Tsurugi mulai sewot.

"Heh, jadi selama ini lu nilai hubungan kita tuh apaan?" tanya Tenma.

"Denger tanduk! Gue gak pernah pacaran sama lu, lagian status kita itu MAJIKAN sama BABU, gue MAJIKAN nya, elu BABU nya.." jelas Tsurugi dengan enteng nya, dan dengan muka tak berdosa.

"WHAT! Lu bilang apaan hah, dasar tukang selingkuh!" ujar Tenma sambil ngepalin kedua tangan nya.

"Nih anak telmi nya mulai nih, jangan jangan pas gue suruh dia jadi BABU gue juga telmi nya lagi kambuh, jadi dia kagak nyambung sekarang" gumam Tsurugi pelan. Karena udah males ladenin BABU tercintanya itu, akhirnya dia malahan pergi ke gedung SMA.

Setelah Tsurugi pergi.

"Double What! Jadi selama ini si Tsurugi itu deketin gue biar gue bisa bayar utang sama dia! _Well,_ jadi cuman karena itu…" Tenma yang udah sembuh dari telmi nya sejenak akhirnya baru bisa nyerna kata kata dari Tsurugi.

"Hai Tenma! Gimana? Gimana menurut loe?" tanya Hikaru yang tiba tiba datang.

"Menurut gue? Apaan emang?" tanya Tenma yang gak ngerti.

"Soal BE-TA…" ujar Hikaru pelan (takut kedengeran orang, Hikaru 'kan raja gossip).

"WAW! Gue gak tau, tapi kayak nya, gue gak akan deketin si Beta. _Well_ lu aja sana.." ucap Tenma dengan begitu meyakinkan. Hikaru malah gak yakin.

"Triple what! Kenapa emang? Ajigile Ten, jarang ada cewek kayak begitu.." kata Hikaru lagi. Tenma tetep diem.

"Soalnya nih, pikiran gue ngatain, kalo kita ngejar ngejar Beta terus, kita bakalan kena sial!" jelas Tenma.

"Sial? Maksudnya?" Hikaru lola nya kambuh.

"Ih, maksud gue itu, kita bakalan kejebak gitu deh kayak penginapan.." lanjut Tenma.

"Apaan ya kira kira? Gue juga bingung sih, tapi abisnya Beta itu imut banget, unyu unyu, cantik, manis, pokoknya _perpect_ deh kayak bayi babi~" kata Hikaru sok dramatis.

"Akhiran nya kagak enak tau gak!" ucap Tenma lalu langsung ngalungin sampah terdekat pada Hikaru.

* * *

**Gedung SMA**

"Ehem ehem! Ada yang lagi galau nih.." kata Yuuichi yang liat adek nya pundung di depan kelasnya.

"Apaan sih Kak.." sahut Tsurugi yang mulai sewot.

"Uluh, gitu aja sewot! Biasa aja napa, elu kenapa Dek?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian, lalu ngedeketin adeknya.

"Kak, di kelas gue ada anak baru, namanya Beta, orang nya cantik, polos, manis, dewasa, feminim, sempurna deh Kak," jelas Tsurugi. Yuuchi cuman manggut manggut nanggepin ucapan adeknya itu.

"Kayak siapa emang?" tanya Yuuichi lagi.

"Kayak Kakak…" jawab Tsurugi singkat.

"Apanya yang kayak gue?" Yuuichi mulai bingung.

"Cantik nya, feminim nya, manis nya. Mirip banget sama Kakak…" lanjut Tsurugi.

"Jadi maksud lu gue mirip cewek Kyou?" tanya Yuuichi berusaha mastiin. Tsurugi cuman manggut manggut. Yuuichi mendidih(?).

"Enak aja Kyou lu ngatain gue! Mentang mentang muka lu seme tulen! Lu kira gue cewek apa!" Yuuichi yang udah kesel sama adeknya pun, akhirnya langsung ngangkat tong sampah yang ditujuin buat adeknya. Gak lama kemudian, disitu ada suara suara rusuh.

"KAABBUUURRRRRR!" teriak Tsurugi yang berusaha lari dari amukan maut Abangnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Fey, dimana nih?" tanya Masaki yang lebih ngerasa asing sama tempat itu.

"Coba lu liat deh kesana!" pinta Fey, Masaki nurut.

"Masjid.." gumam Masaki pelan. "Lu ngajakin gue shalat Fey? Gini gini gue insap kok.." kata Masaki dengan muka polos.

"Ishh! Bukan itu, coba lu perhatiin, itu tuh Pesantren! Nah katanya nih si Beta itu santri di Pesantren itu!" jelas Fey perlahan, Masaki ngangguk ngerti.

"Jadi maksud lu?" tanya Masaki lagi.

"Mulai deh telmi nya! Maksud gue tuh, kita daftar juga jadi santri di Pesantren itu. Lagian 'kan ini hari terakhir kita Sekolah, besok besok kita udah libur! 'kan udah puasa…" lanjut Fey. Masaki udah ngerti.

"Oh iya iya, gue tau caranya! Gimana kalo kita nanyain sama Yukimura, dia 'kan udah pengalaman jadi santri tuh, mau gak?" tanya Masaki, Fey keliatan nya lagi mikir.

"Boleh tuh! Kalo gitu, nanti malem aja deh kita bahasnya di FB, gimana?" usul Fey.

"Hm, boleh juga tuh, kalo gitu yaudah deh kita sekarang ngumpulin anak anak dulu…" suruh Masaki dan langsung narik Fey. Fey yang ditarik sama rumput jejadian itu cuman bisa pasrah. Tiba tiba…

"KYAAAAA! Genderewo ngamuukkk!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Masaki sama Fey yang lagi lari cepet cepet nya akhirnya kagak bisa berhenti. Alhasil mereka langsung tabrakan.

Duaaaarrrr!

"Hah, suara apaan sih itu?" Kirino yang lagi makan di Kantin sama Shindou langsung cengo seketika.

"Insting gue bilang, itu suara jatoh nya Masaki deh," kata Shindou. Kirino yang udah percaya sama sahabat sejoli nya itu akhirnya ngajakin Shindou buat nge-cek.

"Liat yuk!" ajak Kirino. Shindou cuman ngangguk setuju.

"Triple what! Suara apaan tuh?" Hikaru yang bingung sama tuh suara akhirnya ngajakin Tenma buat liat.

"Ten, cek yuk! Takut nya anak anak tuh.." ajak Hikaru.

"Ayuk!" akhirnya Tenma sama Hikaru nge-cek itu kejadian.

**12 Menit kemudian.**

"Double WAW! Lu nyuruh kita kita buat jadi santri Mas?" tanya Hikaru yang masih gak percaya sama ide gila(?) nya Masaki.

"Cielah, sekalian ngisi waktu kosong kali! Kita 'kan dirumah selama bulan puasa kagak ngapa ngapain. Paling banter juga molor.." kata Masaki sambil menatap teman teman nya.

"Ayolah! Demi Beta.." kata Fey ikut ikutan.

"Ih! Gue 'kan gak suka sama Beta, kenapa gue mesti ikutan?" tanya Kirino heran.

"Iya, gue juga gak suka sama dia.." Shindou protes.

"Aduh! Udahlah ikut aja, sekalian nambah nambah ilmu kali. Lagian gratis kok.." kata Tsurugi kemudian.

"Nah cakep! Kalo gratis gue mau.." Shindou langsung nyamber ucapan nya Tsurugi.

"Ih, elu cari yang gratisan mulu.." kata Kirino pelan.

"Eh nih, dan katanya guru guru disana juga udah kita kenal! Jadi ya kita bisa _enjoy _juga bro!" kata Masaki lagi. Yang lain cuman manggut manggut.

"Yaudahlah! Kita bahas ntar malem aja di FB, bubar yuk! capsus udah siang gue mau pulang.." kata Hikaru. "Ten! Bareng kagak?" tanya Hikaru pada Tenma.

"Iya iya.." jawab Tenma singkat, dia sama Hikaru pun balik ke kelas dan ngambil tas masing masing (udah bebas karena udah mau liburan besok).

"Yaudah lah, ntar malem ya bye gue juga pulang ya.." ucap Shindou lalu diikuti Kirino yang mulai pergi darisana.

"Gue juga deh! Maaf tadi kagak sengaja nabrak kalian. Abis tadi Abang gue ngamuk.." jelas Tsurugi kemudian, dia pun ikutan pergi darisana.

"Yaudahlah! Kita juga pergi.." ajak Fey. Masaki cuman ngangguk lalu ngikutin Fey buat pulang.

* * *

**Malamnya di Facebook**

**Group : PerCoCoMutSisdaKepSeMon (Persatuan Cowok Cowok Imut, Narsis dan Cakep Se-Raimon) TERBAIK!**

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep.**

All! Udah pada OL semuanya 'kan? Nah gue mau jelasin nih!

**4 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari.**

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Iye, nah sekarang gimana nih?

**Hikaru Yang 'WAW'**

Masaki, gue ada satu info nih, penting banget! Capcus, tuh Pesantren cuman berlaku buat cewek doang.

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Hah! Lu tau dari siapa Hikaru?

**Hikaru Yang 'WAW'**

FB gue sama Beta 'kan udah berteman! Iseng2 gue tanyain aja deh~

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Terus gue harus bilang 'WAW' gitu? =="

**Nama Gue Cuman 'Kirino Ranmaru'**

Udahlah kita nyamar aja, napa sih :P

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan **

Boleh tuh idenya Kirino! Cakep dah,

**Yukimura Hyouga Penebar Inspirasi**

CIAO~ Maaf telat OL ^^ tadi Kompi nya dipakek. Gimana udah pada dapet ide belum?

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Ada nih, idenya Kirino. Katanya kita nyamar aja :D setuju gak lu?

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Gue sih setuju aja~ cuman kita udah daftar lho~

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Gue nanya Yukimura ==" bukan elu Masaki -_-

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Biasalah, gue 'kan orang kepo :P

**Hikaru Yang 'WAW'**

Hah? Kapan kita daftar?

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Tadi sore bukan nya elu sama gue yang kesana ya Hikaru ==" gimana sih XP.

**Nama Gue Cuman 'Kirino Ranmaru'**

Yaudahlah, nah sekarang gimana nih? Kita nyamar jadi cewek gitu?

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Yang suka sama si Beta pasti bilang "Demi Beta" =w=

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Iyalah :D, kalo nyamar gitu nama gue jadi Kyouka deh~

**Yukimura Hyouga Penebar Inspirasi**

LOL, gue Yuki~

**Tenma Sherwind squarepants**

Elu jangan Yuki! Yaya aja kayak yang di Boboi Boy :D

**Yukimura Hyouga Penebar Inspirasi**

Sakarep dewek~ =="

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

TERBAIKKKK! ..XD

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Nama cewek gue, Angelina Jolie~ wih keren 'kan..XD

**Nama Gue Cuman 'Kirino Ranmaru'**

Shindou : _ _" ketua OSIS nya juga mulai deh :P

**Hikaru Yang 'WAW'**

Gue? Apa ya? Gak tau deh XP.

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Yaudah kita besok kumpul jam berapa nih?

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Jam 08.00 pagi di rumah gue!

**Hikaru Yang 'WAW'**

Double what! Buat apaan?

**Yukimura Hyouga Penebar Inspirasi**

Rumah gue 'kan jauh T^T

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Hikaru : Mau ke Jamban berjamaah =="

Yukimura : Lu mau kagak dapet makanan gratis dari rumah gue?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Wah cakep tuh gratisan :D mau deh gue!

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Bukan nya besok udah puasa ya _ _"

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Yah maaf Ten, lu 'kan tau gue itu emang rada rada.. :P

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Yaudah deh! Besok kumpul di depan Sekolah aja..XDD yang telat ditinggal lho..:P

**Yukimura Hyouga Penebar Inspirasi**

Rumah gue 'kan jauh, ih lu mah kayak gitu deh! Kagak kasian banget sama gue! Punya salah apaan gue sama lu Mas :P tega bener lu ama gue..XP

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Iya, gue tungguin kok, asalkan jangan telat sampe jam 10 =="

**Yukimura Hyoga Penebar Inspirasi**

Sip Boss :P

**Hikaru Yang 'WAW'**

Yaudah lah sekarang semuanya setuju 'kan? Udah malem nih! Gue Off ya, bye :D

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Gue juga, mau off! Dah :P

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Jam 8 ye, ane mau off! Bye..XD

**Yukimura Hyouga Penebar Inspirasi**

Bye : )

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Gue juga off ya~ dah~

**Nama Gue Cuma 'Kirino Ranmaru'**

Offu..bye..XD

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Gue mau off =w= nanti diamuk lagi sama Abang gue kalo OL lama lama~ bye~

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Yaudah bye all~ gue juga off deh~ sampe besok~ jangan pada mati ya! Lu semua harus idup demi Beta~ sekian~ bye~

**1 Menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari**

Setelah curcol gaje di Facebook, apalagi yang akan direncanakan oleh Geng PerCoCoMutSisdaKepSeMon? Penasaran? Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Mori : Nah ininih Chapter 1 nya Minna-san ^^ semoga bisa berkesan ya dihati minna-san~ humor belum terlalu keliatan~ nah di chapter depan noh~ ada raja gombal #plak#. Saia gak mau banyak curcol lagi .w. yang pasti Thanks For Read~**

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Penyamaran Yg Berakhir Dengan Kenistaan

**Salah Masuk Pesantren!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb (Dan Saia Bingung).**

**Chapter 1 : Penyamaran Yang Berakhir Dengan Kenistaan**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : WOKEEHHH MINNAAAA! SAIA KEMBALI NIH, SENGAJA UPDATE CEPET SOALNYA BENTAR LAGI MASUK SEKOLAH (NGAPAIN UPDATE KALO BEGITU). OK GAK USAH BANYAK CURCOL LANGSUNG AJA!(caps lock nya Mbak).**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Penyamaran Yang Berakhir Dengan Kenistaan**

Setelah curcol gaje di Facebook semalam, sesuai janji, pagi ini Masaki DKK bakalan kumpul di Sekolah buat bareng bareng nyamar ke Pesantren itu.

"Udah kumpul semuanya belum?" tanya sang ketua Geng yang paling nista aka Masaki.

"Belum nih, si Fey kemana ye? Kok lama banget.." Tenma celingak celinguk tengok kanan kiri, gak lama kemudian, yang lagi diomongin langsung dateng.

"Wih, panjang umur bro! Diomongin langsung dateng," kata Shindou dan langsung bawain barang barang Fey.

"Nih, bawain semuanya.." suruh Fey, Shindou cuman ngangguk. Gak berapa lama kemudian, Shindou mulai berpikir.

"Fey, emang gue Babu lu ya?" tanya Shindou sambil natap anak berambut ijo dan tergolong pendek itu.

"Kagak sih! Cuman ya kalo lu ikhlas mah gue sih rela rela aja" jawab Fey singkat. Shindou cengo sejenak.

"UUUAAAPHHAAAA! Sialan lu Fey! Jadi lu pikir gue mau apa jadi Babu lu! Jangan harap ye," Shindou masih nyerocos, kemudian, dia langsung nge-lempar tas nya Fey ke-arah Kirino. Alhasil, Kirino yang lagi dengerin lagu pakek _Headset _langsung ketindih sama tas nya Fey yang super duper gede itu.

"Gila Fey! Lu bawa apaan aja sih! Berat amat?" tanya Kirino yang langsung berusaha bangun dari tindihan maut(?) tas nya Fey.

"Aduh susah nih kalo gue sebutin satu satu, pokoknya barang barang cewek lah kebanyakan" jelas Fey, Kirino cuman manggut manggut. Setelah banyak cincong, akhirnya Masaki absen mereka satu satu.

"Tenma!" panggil Masaki, yang dipanggil nyautin.

"Guk guk! Hadir.." seru Tenma dengan senyuman sumringah seperti biasanya (Kayaknya malah lebih terdengar mirip Endou deh =='').

"Tenma, bentar, lu kenapa pakek Topi dimiringan gitu? Terus kok kagak pakek baju muslim?" tanya Masaki seterusnya. Tenma diem sejenak lalu nge-jawab.

"Hm, soal topi 'kan ini chiri khas Geng kita! Gak perlu dilepas kali, dan muslim? Itu bukannya kalian juga gak pakek ya?" Tenma jawab, tapi malahan balik nanya ke temen temen nya yang ada disana.

"Kita mah pakek nya ntar kalo kalian udah siap.." jawab Kirino sama Shindou secara berbarengan.

Tsurugi, Masaki, Fey, Hikaru, sama Yukimura cuman ngangguk.

"Bentar deh, ada hal yang masih gue gak ngerti.." ucap Yukimura tiba tiba, sontak yang ada disana langsung nengok ke-arah cowok berambut biru gelap atau ungu karena warnanya kagak jelas #gaploked# itu.

"APAAN?" tanya mereka minus Yukimura secara serempak.

"Gue 'kan bukan dari Geng PerCoCoLiocottJenggotKumis apalah itu! Kok gue diajak sih?" tanya Yukimura yang masih tak mengerti.

"Ayolah, kita 'kan Pren!" teriak mereka semua MINUS Yukimura lagi lagi. Yukimura cuman bisa diem, karena gak mau diamuk sama Masaki DKK, soalnya pasti ujung ujungnya bakalan Barabe alias ngerepotin.

"Dan Yukimura, elu kok kayak anak Kampus banget sih?" tanya Masaki yang nyaris _Sweatdrop._

"Idih, tanyain sama Author! Jangan sama gue," Yukimura cuek, Author cuman geleng geleng. Akhirnya Masaki DKK yang kagak mau pusing duluan langsung diem lagi.

"Tsurugi!" panggil Masaki berikutnya, Tsurugi angkat tangan.

"Meow meow! Hadir Pak.." seru Tsurugi. Masaki manggut, walau sebenarnya Tsurugi itu berpakaian ala JAMIL yang nyanyi The Rock City Boy dan membawa sebuah gitar.

"Tuh gitar buat apaan?" Tenma nanya duluan.

"Buat hibur Beta ntar dong.." jawab Tsurugi singkat dengan tingkat ke-pe-de-an nya sambil banggain dirinya sendiri.

"Idih! Padahal mau nyamar, masih aja Beta.." Tenma geleng geleng, akhirnya dia natap Hikaru dan mandangin sinis tuh anak.

"Napa lu liat liat?" Hikaru emosi duluan. Tenma cuman angkat bahu dan balik ke-aktivitasnya semula. Padahal dia sama sekali kagak lagi aktivitas.

"Hikaru!" kata Masaki lagi. Hikaru jawab singkat.

"Cowok paling ganteng dan paling WAW disini hadir!" jawab Hikaru singkat. Masaki liatin Hikaru dari ujung rambut sampe ke ujung sandal jepit yang dia pakek.

"Waw! Kenapa lu pakek kaos Putih Abu Abu?" tanya Masaki yang nyaris _sweatdrop_ sama penampilan Hikaru yang pakek kaos bertulisan "Putih Abu Abu" dan warnanya juga Putih Abu Abu, ditambah lagi ada gambar pemain sinetron Putih Abu Abu, Hikaru juga pakek kacamata mirip sama pemain di Putih Abu Abu yang namanya Nineng(?).

"WAW!" komentar mereka yang ada disana minus Hikaru tentunya.

"Ok, Fey!" Masaki lanjutin absennya.

"Cit cit cit cit hadir" Fey jawab singkat. Masaki sih gak banyak cingcong lagi soal baju-nya Fey yang pakek seragam Karate nya. Karena itu emang udah biasa.

"Shindou!" lanjut Masaki.

"Demi Jashin dan demi Saturnus, Uranus, dan Neptunus tak lupa juga dengan Aquarius dan semua nya yang us us-san, gue hadir bersama iPad gue tercinta.." kata Shindou sambil nunjukin iPad kesayangannya.

Yep! Shindou pakek jaket item, yang banyak kantongnya, dan juga kaos daleman item tak lupa dengan topi item nya. Dia lagi nunjukkin iPad kebanggaannya dengan begitu pe-de.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Kirino sambil mandangin iPad nya Shindou.

"iPad gue.." jawab Shindou singkat, sambil nunjukkin iPad kesayangannya itu. Kirino cuman geleng geleng kepala dan lanjutin dengerin lagu.

"Kirino!" seru Masaki kemudian.

"Wek wek wek, hadir Mas.." jawab Kirino tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke-arah temen temennya.

"Yuuu….kimuraaaaaa…" kali ini Masaki manggil Yukimura ala Fubuki, atau malahan pakek nada lagu Ice Road pas bagian _"Kowaku nai_ _nda.."_ dengan disertai gema yang cukup panjang(?).

"I lop u bebek, gue hadir.." kata Yukimura singkat. Abis itu Masaki langsung mulai ngitungin temen temen nya.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7.." Masaki mulai ngitungin. "Bentar deh, bukannya kita ber-delapan ya? Satu orang lagi kemana?" tanya Masaki yang mulai LOLA itu.

"Eh Lola nya da! Elu begok belum diitung.." kata Fey tiba tiba. Masaki mikir lagi.

"Oh iya, gue lupa.." kata Masaki sambil garuk garuk rambut.

GUBRAAAAKKK!

Semua nyang ada disana sontak langsung nge-gubrak ria secara berjamaah, minus Masaki tentunya.

"Ok, _guys_! Sekarang kita mulai penyamaran kita.." ucap Masaki pelan, namun terdengar sangat _horror_ bagi yang ada disana.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah pohon besar yang jaraknya palingan sekitar 30 meter dari tuh Pesantren. Mereka yang merasa disitu tempat paling aman akhirnya mulai penyamaran mereka dari situ.

"Ayo cepetan kita ganti baju sebelum ketauan!" suruh Masaki yang lainnya cuman ngangguk.

Ok, kita lihat sulu satu satu mereka. Yang pertama adalah Shindou sama Tenma.

"Ih, Ten! Baju muslim lu kok warnanya cokelat semua sih?" Shindou, yang baru aja ngobrak ngabrik tas punya Tenma langsung heran seketika, soalnya bukan cuman bajunya Tenma doang yang cokelat, tapi kerudung, rok, bahkan CIPUT nya pun betul betul warna cokelat.

"Biarin ah! Punya enyak gue nih, kemarin Kakak gue yang minjem.." jelas Tenma sambil ganti baju.

"Lho, kenapa lu gak pakek baju muslim Kakak lu aja? Secara dia 'kan masih muda, kali aja pas sama lu.." kata Shindou lagi.

"Udah sih kemarin, cuman masalahnya, gue udah nyoba satu satu tapi hasilnya tuh baju malahan rusak semua! Yaudah deh karena _Frustasi _akhirnya Kakak gue minjem baju muslim nya enyak gue.." lanjut Tenma. Shindou cuman ngangguk, diapun langsung ganti baju.

Yang kedua ada Tsurugi sama Fey.

"Gi, elu ngapain bawa peci? Udah tauk kita ini mau nyamar jadi cewek! Kenapa lu masih bawa peci sinting!" semprot Fey yang udah emosi parah.

"Sttt, diem aja lu! Katanya Abang gue sih, nih peci sakti bro, bisa bikin cewek yang kita suka tergila gila sama kita. Bisa aja bener 'kan.." jelas Tsurugi. Fey cuman mandang heran sama tuh peci dan langsung lanjutin acara ganti bajunya itu.

Yang ketiga ada Kirino, Yukimura, Masaki sama Hikaru.

"Mas, lu ngapain bawa _make up_?" tanya Kirino yang baru nyadar kalo Masaki lagi megang _make up_ di tangannya.

"Jangan bilang mau dikasih ke Beta?" Yukimura ikutan nanya.

"Usshh! Dengerin, kita 'kan mau nyamar, biar lebih apdol wajah kita juga kudu disamarin, ngerti.." kata Masaki. Kirino masih syok berat. Yukimura masih santai. Sementara Hikaru malahan bingung.

"Samarin Samarin! Samarinda woi! Mana ada Pulau yang namanya 'Samarin'.." celetoh Hikaru yang udah mulai Telmi. Masaki yang makin kesel sama tuh anak akhirnya ngedeketin Hikaru.

"Adak kok Dek, mau tau gak?" tanya Masaki kemudian. Sok imut tentunya. Hikaru cuman ngangguk.

"MUKA LU!" teriak Masaki dan langsung naburin bedak ke muka Hikaru, pokoknya sekarang ini Masaki lagi DANDANIN Hikaru, Kirino yang gak mau kena akhirnya ngacir dari situ. Gak berapa lama kemudian Kirino sama yang lainnya kesana, dan mendapati Hikaru yang muka nya udah penuh dengan bedak.

"Lu bisa gak sih dandanin gue yang bener!" seru Hikaru yang mulai jengkel.

Shindou langsung ngarahin kaca ke-arah Hikaru. Hikaru langsung syok.

"_Triple WHAT!_ Kenapa muka gue jadi begini!" Hikaru mewek karena gak terima. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka langsung maju.

"Hei, kalo yey mau dandanin, beneran dikit dong cyiinn! Kasian nih anaknya.." seru orang itu, yang ternyata adalah FEY.

Semua yang ada disana cengo. Gimana enggak coba! Seorang Fey Rune, yang jago karate dan udah megang sabuk item. Tiba tiba berubah jadi banci macam ini. WHAT THE?.

"F-Fey, lu deman ya?" tanya Tenma, yang masih cengo tentunya, sambil megang dahinya Fey.

"DEMAM DEMAM! KAGAK BEGOK! DASAR BUTA! LU KAGAK LIAT GUE SEHAT HAH?" entah kenapa, si Fey tiba tiba aja jadi balik galaknya. Semua yang tadinya cengo langsung diem, nunduk malah, terkecuali Shindou yang nunduk karena lagi mainin iPad-nya.

"Yaudahlah kalo begono mah buruan kita siap siap!" komando Masaki, yang lain cuman manggut manggut setuju. Buat seterusnya, mereka nyuruh Fey buat dandanin mereka -karena emang dia yang paling berpengalaman-.

**15 Menit Kemudian.**

"Ajigile ajib! Menor amat Fey.." Kirino yang cengo gara gara muka nya yang emang udah CANTIK, malahan di dandanin, nambah nambah cantik aja.

"Saya juga kok begini sih Fey?" Tenma ikutan cengo.

"Wish! Gila Ten ente cantik amat.." Tsurugi langsung mandangin Tenma dengan tatapan 'WAW' nya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"UAPHAAA! Ente bilang saya cantik Gi! Kagak salah tuh?" Tenma nanya lagi. Sementara yang lain malahan ngacangin tuh anak berdua.

"Gue cakep gak?" tanya Shindou ke Kirino. Kirino cuman ngangguk.

"Ane gimana _all_?" Yukimura, yang ngerasa dikacangin, akhirnya nanyain ke temen temen nya yang ada disana.

"Lumayan.." jawab Masaki singkat.

"Eleh! Elu mah tampang Seme, kagak Uke sih jadi agak garang.." jelas Hikaru. Yukimura cuman pundung ditempat. Gak berapa lama kemudian, mereka akhirnya udah siap buat nyamar ke Pesantren KHUSUS CEWEK itu.

"Ini ya Pesantren nya.." Masaki cengo bentar, semua yang ada di Pesantren itu cuman anak cewek. Terkecuali, ada Bapak Bapak, yang pakek baju adat Jawa lengkap dengan blangkon nya. Cuman tuh Bapak Bapak pakek _Headband _jadi Masaki DKK agak kurang kenal sama tuh orang.

"Tsurugi! Lu aja sana yang ngomong ama tuh Bapak Bapak!" suruh Masaki kemudian.

"Lha, kok gue?" Tsurugi mulai sewot. Masaki cuman ngangguk doang.

"Denger ya, soalnya ente 'kan biasanya yang paling galak, sekarang gentian sana elu aja yang ngemeng.." lanjut Masaki, Tsurugi makin gak terima.

"Lha, pemimpin di Geng kita siapa?" Tsurugi nanya lagi, semua yang ada disana, minus Tsurugi sama Masaki, langsung nunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"MASAKI…" seru semuanya. Masaki cuman mundur dikit ke belakang. Akhirnya mau gak mau dialah yang ngomong sama Bapak Bapak tadi.

Ok inilah _Akting_ Masaki.

"P-Permisi Mas…" sapa Masaki dengan suara 'cewek' nya. Bapak Bapak tadi, langsung nengok ke-arah Masaki dan mandangin tuh anak dari atas sampe bawah.

"Adek ini siapa?" tanya tuh Bapak Bapak kemudian.

"Sa-saya, Masa-" Masaki bingung mau bilang apa.

'Kalo ngaku Masaki, ntar nih Bapak Bapak curiga, ngaku nama ane siapa ya?' _inner_ Masaki.

"E-eh saya Masako eh salah Masa, Misaki iya nama saya Misaki.." aku Masaki dengan gak elit nya. Bapak Bapak tadi, cuman manggut manggut doang.

'Nih orang kok kagak curiga sama gue ya..' Masaki bingung lagi. Pokoknya dia udah kagak mikirin resiko apapun, yang penting sekarang harus bisa masuk dulu ke Pesantren itu.

"Kamu dateng kesini sama siapa?" tanya Bapak Bapak itu lagi.

"Saya dateng sama temen temen saya Pak, maksudnya kita mau daftar jadi santri disini.." jawab Masaki dan langsung nunjukin temen temen nya, sontak temen temen cewek JEJADIAN Masaki langsung ngedeketin Bapak Bapak itu.

Bapak Bapak tadi langsung maju kedepan dan mulai ngomong pakek toa.

"_Hello_! Nama gue Endou Mamoru! Gue pemilik resmi Pesantren 'All-Ngerepotin' ini! Kalian boleh ngapain aja disini! Semua nya bebas, tapi kalian harus inget satu hal.." Endou nge-_deathglare_ anak anak nista itu.

Masaki DKK cuman ngangguk dan nunggu omongan Endu selanjutnya.

"KALIAN JANGAN PERNAH COBA BUAT NYURI HEADBAND GUEEE!" teriak Endou dengan suara TOA nya ditambah dengan _Caps Lock _nya.

"Si-siap Pak!" jawab Masaki DKK secara serempak. Buat seterusnya, akhirnya mereka ditunjukkin kamar mereka masing masing.

"Nih ini kamar kalian bla blab la bala bala asemeneh!" jelas Endou dengan kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti sama sekali. Masaki DKK cuman ngangguk doang karena gak mau pusing.

"Oh iya, habis buka puasa nanti, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri kalian masing masing kepada para santri di Pesantren ini!" perintah Endou. Masaki DKK ngangguk mantap banget. Akhirnya setelah Endou pergi Masaki DKK bebenah di kamar mereka masing masing. Beginilah susunan kamarnya :

Masaki – Tenma

Tsurugi – Kirino

Fey – Hikaru

Yukimura – Shindou

* * *

**Jam 14.00**

Tenma lagi jalan jalan disekitar Pesantren itu, katanya sih berharap ketemu sama Beta. Tapi tiba tiba aja dia nabrak seseorang.

BRUUKK!

"Eh kalo jalan hati hati dong! Kagak tau ada orang apa!" Tenma keceplosan karena ngeluarin suara cowoknya.

"E-eh, maksudnya kamu siapa?" tanya Tenma, kali ini dia mengeluarkan suara cewek nya.

"Ih, jangan galak galak Neng! Abang mah cuman mau jengukin Adek sepupu Abang, nama Eneng siapa?" tanya cowok berambut Ungu atau Pink karena kagak jelas itu.

"Nama Abang Minamisawa! Eneng siapa?" tanya tuh cowok yang ternyata adalah Minamiswa.

"Sa-saya Te- Tika iya saya Tika.." aku Tenma dengan pe-de nya, Minamisawa diam sejenak, lalu dia jabat tangan nya Tenma.

"Oh Tika-_chan_! Hore salam kenal ya.." kata Minamisawa. Abis itu Tenma pamitan.

"A-Abang, saya pamit ya.." kata Tenma lalu buru buru mau pergi dari situ. Cuman Minamisawa megang tangan Tenma.

"Tunggu dulu dong.." Minamisawa menghentikan langkah Tika-_chan _tercinta itu *Bahasanya Bu*.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tenma bingung.

"Temenin aku sebentar aja dong sayang…" pinta Minamiswa sambil ngedepin sebelah matanya. Tenma jijik duluan.

Tiba tiba..

PLETAKK!

"Heh Abang, ngapain lu godain santri baru hah.." suara anak cewek yang tentunya asing buat Tenma. Tapi udah gak asing lagi buat Minamisawa akhirnya menggema(?) di kuping mereka.

"Nanobana! Ih kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Minamisawa kemudian.

"Ngapain ngapain! Elu yang ngapain disini Bang, ente mau jengukin Ane ya? Bawa makanan kagak buat buka puasa?" tanya Nanobana berbelit belit(?).

"Kagak! Ane Cuman mau nanyain kabar ente doang Ban.." ucap Minamisawa dengan santai.

"Dasar, Kakak sepupu sialan! Udah kagak bawain gue apa apa, manggil gue Ban lagi! Kurang ngajar lu.." semprot Nanobana, kemudian dia langsung ngejar ngejar Minamisawa. Sementara Tenma cuman cengo ditempat. Buat seterusnya dia langsung ngacir soalnya takut digombalin lagi.

* * *

**Jam 20.00**

"Halo, semuanya, nama saya Tika MamihPapih, panggil Tika aja ya, sekian.." Tenma mulai ngenalin dirinya.

"Berikutnya!" seru Endou yang lagi kipas kipas sambil duduk di Lantai Mushola Pesantren.

Tenma langsung ngedorong Tsurugi, akhirnya mau gak mau tuh cowok rambut _Navy_ langsung maju kedepan.

"Na-nama gu- eh nama saya Tsurina Kyouka, panggil Kyouka aja ya, salam kenal.." Tsurugi mulai ngenalin dirinya baik baik. Tanpa disangka, salah seorang USTADZ yang ada disana, yang punya rambut layaknya Kazemaru dan yang ternyata adalah EDGAR, langsung maju ke depan dan mainin gitar kesayangannya.

"Kyouka, kau gadis yang paling cantik. Kyouka, kau gadis yang paling manis…" nyanyi Edgar dengan suara nya yang dimiripin sama 9Ban (?), dan pakek nada lagu 'Hafizah' (gak tau betul gak tuh nulisnya #plak#).

Sementara Tsurugi udah merinding duluan. Edgar ngelanjutin acara gombalannya.

"Oh Kyouka, wajahmu bagaikan bunga lily, yang bermekaran di kuburan sebelah. Pancaran cahaya matamu bagaikan Erza Scarlet, menyiratkan keberanian yang sangat berarti bagiku. Rambutmu berekor bagaikan monyet peliharaan temenku yang baru aja mati kemarin. Bibirmu merah merekah bagaikan Omas yang selalu kuingat setiap hidupku, oh Kyouka kau sangat berarti dihatiku~ kau adalah orang ter-jelek yang pernah kutemui, orang paling gaje, sinis, bawel, dan membuat hidupku berantakan bagaikan Squidward yang abis dipanggang sama Spongebob.." Edgar berlutut di hadapan Tsurugi -atau Kyouka-. Sementara Tsurugi udah keringetan dingin karena takut digrepe-grepe sama Edgar. Sementara temen temen nya yang lain cuman nahan ketawa doang.

'Asem tuh anak anak! Sialan, awas aja kalo ntar gue udah dapetin Beta, gue bales tuh' _inner _Tsurugi yang bener bener kejam.

"Udah udah Edgar! Lu ngapain sih gombalin Santri gue mulu, lanjut…" kata Endou, Edgar cuman cengengesan doang, seterusnya Tsurugi langsung narik Shindou ke depan.

"Halo nama aku Shindo- eh maksudnya Shindy iya Shindy Toramizu… haha iya panggil Shindy aja…" Shindou mulai ngenalin dirinya ke yang ada disana. Sementara temen temen nya yang lain cuman nge-batin sendiri.

'Gila tuh anak, nama samarannya keren amat..' batin Masaki.

'Bentar deh, Toramizu itu 'kan makanan..' batin Tenma yang mulai ngaco.

'Shindou, Shindy. Gue apaan ya kira –kira?' batin Kirino.

'Shindy, lumayan sih..' batin Yukimura.

'Ah gue harus punya nama samaran yang lebih cakepan dari Shindou!' batin Fey.

'Enak Shindou kagak digombalin,' batin Tsurugi pedih(?).

'WAW! Bentar deh, bukan nya Shindy itu yang ada di Sinetron Putih Abu Abu ya?' batin Hikaru yang keliatannya paling OOT.

"Ok, kamu boleh duduk, selanjutnya itu tuh yang kerudung Pink!" seru Endou sambil nunjuk nunjuk Kirino. Sontak cowok cantik itu langsung maju kedepan.

"Hay semua! Nama saya Kintan Raninum(?) salam kenal.." jelas Kirino sambil nunduk. Endou gak banyak cincong lagi.

"Selanjutnya, itu yang pakek kerudung ungu" panggil Endou. Sontak, Yukimura langsung maju kedepan.

"Halo nama saya Yu-"

"Endou gawat Endou! Ada kebarakan!" tiba tiba, tanpa dijemput ataupun diantar, seseorang langsung hampirin Endou. Siapakah orang itu? Jawabannya ada di Jurang (digebukin). Maksudnya siapakah orang itu? Marilah kita lihat, kecengoan yang ada disana.

**1 detik.**

**2 detik.**

**3 detik.**

**4 detik.**

**5 detik.**

**23 menit.**

"Buju buset! Fubuki! Elu ngapain disini?" tanya Endou kemudian, karena kaget liat orang tadi yang ternyata adalah Fubuki.

"Fubuki-senpai!" kata Yukimura seketika. Fubuki yang udah kenal betul sama suara nya langsung noleh ke-arah orang yang manggil dia tadi.

"Yukimura? Kamu ngapain disini? Inikan Pesantren khusus cewek?" tanya Fubuki yang nyaris tak percaya. Masaki DKK, minus Yukimura tentunya, udah pasrah aja kalo kalo penyamaran mereka terbongkar sampe disitu. Belum ada satu malem katanya.

"E-eh, maaf Om, saya bukan Yukimura, saya ini adik sepupunya Hyouga-_Nii_ nama saya Himeka.." jelas Yukimura kemudian. Masaki DKK yang tadinya udah komat kamit baca mantra akhirnya kembali lega. Ternyata Yukimura bisa diandelin juga.

"Oh gitu toh, ternyata kamu adik sepupunya Yukimura yang pernah dia ceritain ya. Kamu cantik ya.." kata Fubuki sambil senyum manis kayak biasanya.

'Ternyata Pak Endou kenal sama Fubuki-senpai..' _inner_ Yukimura tak percaya.

"Terus ada apa Fubuki?" tanya Endou kemudian. Fubuki yang emang dari awalnya udah panik akhirnya nambah nambah panik(?). Jadilah Panik X Panik (hajared).

"I-itu, ada kebarakan kebarakan! Lontong, ada kebarakan.." seru Fubuki semakin menjadi jadi. Fey turun tangan(?).

"Maaf Pak, saya Funny Tralala Trilili, dan menurut saya yang bener itu Kebakaran Pak! Bukan kebarakan.." jelas Fey kemudian. Fubuki manggut manggut dan mulai mencerna ucapan dari Fey barusan.

"Oh ia itu maksudnya, ayo Endou!" Fubuki langsung narik Endou. Sementara Endou selaku pemilik Pesantren itu nyuruh semua muridnya buat ikut ke Lokasi tempat Kebakaran berada.

"Yok! Semuanya ikut! Eh Misaki, bawa tuh semua temen lu.." suruh Endou, Masaki cuman ngangguk doang. Akhirnya semua yang ada disana pun ikut ke lokasi Kebakaran.

**30 Menit kemudian**

"Nih api kok kagak mau padam padam sih! Gimana ceritanya coba" gumam Tenma yang udah mulai capek karena dari tadi dia nyiramin air terus ke-arah rumah yang kebakar itu. Tiba tiba..

BRUUK!

Tenma nabrak seseorang, dia yang aslinya mau minta maaf akhirnya gak jadi pas udah tau siapa orang itu.

"Eh elu yang tadi siang 'kan?" tanya Nanobana tiba tiba. Tenma yang masih inget jelas sama muka tuh cewek akhirnya malah jawab pertanyaan Nanobana.

"I-iya nama gue Tika, elu Nanobana ya?" jawab Tenma. Kemudian dia nanya lagi sama tuh cewek.

"Iya! Gue Nanobana Kinako! Panggil gue Kinako aja ya biar simpelan dikit.." kata Kinako kemudian. Abis itu Tenma sama Kinako buru buru kerja sama lagi buat mademin api nya.

"Woy! Didalem masih ada orang woy! Siapapun, selametin woy!" teriak Edgar yang heboh sendiri. Fey, yang emang udah dari dasarnya jago karate, tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke rumah yang kebakar itu (A/N : Ini mirip adegan sama di Iklan HAP).

Fey terus nelesurin ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di rumah itu, sampe dia nemuin orang yang lagi duduk di pojokan dengan ditutupi pakek sarung butut dan lagi komat kamit.

"Tolongin hamba Jashin, tolongin hamba! Ane gak mau mati sekarang, hutang ane masih banyak Jashin, jangan ambil nyawa ane sekarang," tuh orang komat kamit, sambil merinding karena takut mati. Fey yang udah gak banyak ngemeng lagi akhirnya teriak di depan tuh orang.

"Woy buruan! Geraan, hurry up cepetan loncat!" teriak Fey kemudian. Tapi orang itu cuman 'Hah' doang bilang nya, Fey yang kayaknya tau kalo dia itu Bule akhirnya ngemeng pakek Bahasa Inggris.

"Jump! C'mon! you jump i hap! " teriak Fey lagi. Tapi orang itu masih kagak ngerti. Akhirnya Fey ngomong dengan nada biasa.

"Udah buruan, panas nih.." kata Fey singkat. Akhirnya orang itu loncat (Eittss gak di gendong kok sama Fey, karena tuh orang udah aki aki).

"Bentar Dek, masih ada Cicit saya.." kata tuh orang. Fey yang kagak ngarti akhirnya cuman bilang.

"Kek! Ngapain tikus dibawa bawa, udah biarin.." ucap Fey singkat.

"Yeh bukan tikus, cicit saya, cucu dari cucu saya.." jelas tuh orang yang bener bener ribet banget.

"Mbah! Kanon disini.." teriak bocah yang berambut mirip Ginga Hagane, yang ternyata adalah cicit si Kakek.

"Kanon! Buruan keluar!" suruh Kakek itu. Akhirnya mereka semua keluar berbarengan.

* * *

**5 Menit kemudian.**

"Gila Fey, salut gue sama lu, ternyata lu berani banget.." kata Hikaru, Fey cuman ngangguk doang, sementara itu…

"Kanon, kamu engga apa apa 'kan? Ada yang luka gak? Ngomong sama Kakek.." kata Endou yang masih meluk cucu kesayangannya, dia hampir hampir mewek gara gara cucu nya kejebak sama kobaran api tadi.

"Ih! Kakek lebay banget sih! KAMSEUPAY.." semprot Kanon tiba tiba.

"Kanon, gue cuman gak mau elu kenapa napa! Gimana sih.." kata Endou lagi. Kanon cuman mandangin sinis Kakek nya itu.

"Kakek ku yang udah pikun, jelek, tua, kolot, ubanan, peyot, dan yang paling penting DUDA TUA! Mending gak usah khawatirin saya, tuh Mbah buyut yang kasian mah.." kata Kanon lagi, sambil nunjuk ke-arah Kakek Buyut nya yang udah item gosong gara gara kebanyakan kena asep api.

Endou cuman cengo seketika, sementara Daisuke mewek sejadi jadi karena gak rela kalo muka nya yang katanya masih AWET MUDA sekarang gosong merajalela(?).

"Udah udah ah! Kakek juga lebay tau!" ucap Endou yang ditujuin buat Kakek nya tercinta.

"Sekarang gue mau tanya, siapa yang nyelametin elu berdua?" tanya Endou pada kedua nya. Kanon jawab duluan.

"Em, kita ditolongin sama Funny.." jawab Kanon singkat. Endou cuman manggut manggut.

"Oh, Funny ya. Murid baru tuh Nan! Cakep gak menurut lu?" tanya Endou lagi.

"Banget Kek, wajahnya sempurna banget, manis, imut, cantik bagaikan Syahrini, dan yang paling penting dia itu jago Karate Kek. Pokoknya dia itu SESUATU banget deh!" jelas Kanon dengan penuh penghayatan dan begitu dramatisnya.

"Kira kira lu mau gak kalo Kakek jodohin sama dia?" tanya Endou lagi. Kanon cuman ngangguk doang dengan pandangan berharap banyak.

"Yaudah! Besok elu ikut sama Kakek ke Pesantren, sekarang lu pulang aja ke rumah orang tua Kakek, sekalian nih bawa Mbah buyut.." suruh Endou lagi. Kanon langsung nuntun Mbah buyut nya dan keluar dari Ruangan Pesantren itu. Ok sirna(?) sudah masalah kebakaran yang dialami keluarga Endou. Sekarang kita intip Masaki DKK yang lagi berkunjung dan masih nyantai di kamar Yukimura Shindou.

"Shin, lagi ngapain lu?" tanya Tenma yang ngeliat Shindou masih asik sama Laptop nya.

"Biasa Online.." jawab Shindou singkat. Tenma cuman natap Shindou heran.

"Perasaan, di tas elu barang barang elektronik semua.." Tsurugi yang lagi ngobrak-ngabrik tas-nya Shindou langsung _sweatdrop _seketika, begitu tau temen nya itu bawa barang barang elektronik doang. Ok kurang lebih di tas nya Shindou itu ada iPad 2, Tablet 2, HP BB 3, _Handycam_ 1, HP _Touch Screen _4, Kamera digital 1, Netbook 1, dan Laptop yang lagi dia pakek sekarang.

"Lengkap amat Pak.." komentar Hikaru. Masaki cuman cengo mandangin barang barang bawaan Shindou. Sementara sang pemilik barang tersebut masih asik sama Laptop nya.

"Eh temen temen, udah malem nih, kita kumpul lagi nya besok aja deh.." kata Masaki memutuskan. Semua nya saling berpandangan.

"Ah, masih seru Mas! Bentar lagi deh.." kata Tenma. Masaki langsung nyeret tuh anak keluar dari kamarnya Shindou, sementara Yukimura udah tidur dari tadi.

"_Guys _besok kita harus nyusun strategi baru buat deketin Beta!" kata Tsurugi kemudian.

"Waw! Tenang aja Tsurugi, santai kawan kita pasti bisa deketin Beta kok.." kata Hikaru singkat. Tsurugi ngangguk doang.

"Yaudah, sekarang semuanya bubaaarrr!" suruh Masaki. Sontak yang ada disana langsung paburisat(?) keluar, alhasil santri yang belum pada tidur malahan ngira mereka lagi diserang gempa, atau angin topan, atau petir (malahan nyambung ke Boboi Boy).

Terkecuali Tenma yang masih betah disitu. "Gue mau tidur disini aja.." ucap Tenma lalu buru buru meluk guling nya Shindou. Gak berapa lama, Masaki langsung narik Tenma dan nyeret tuh orang jauh jauh dari situ. Shindou cuman geleng geleng doang. Sementara yang lainnya balik ke kamar mereka masing masing.

Apakah rencana mereka selanjutnya buat deketin Beta? Dan bagaimanakah nasib Fey yang isu nya bakalan dijodohin sama Kanon?

**-To Be Continue-**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : PENGUMUMAN! HARAP DIBACA(?)**

**BAGI PE-REVIEW NON LOGIN SILAHKAN CANTUMKAN NAMA ATAU PEN NAME ANDA SETELAH ME-REVIEW, SOALNYA SEKARANG PIHAK FFN MENERAPKAN SISTEM PEN NAME 'GUEST' BUAT SETIAP PE-REVIEW NON LOGIN. SEKALI LAGI SAYA UCAPKAN SEBAGAIMANA DIATAS(?) (Caps Lock nya Mbak!).**

**Nah mari sekarang kita bales review :3 (duakk).**

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Ina-san, makasih udah review. Ini chapter 2 nya :3 mangap(?) kalau makin gaje. Pokoknya Thanks for read nd review .w.

**Shania-san**

Nah, aku udah tau nih ini Shania-san .w. (plak). Makannya karena Pen Name FFn gak bisa berubah, aku manggil nama asli aja ya :3. Btw, thanks for RnR ya ^^

**Ika Fitrr**

Iyap benar sekali! Semua nya nyamar jadi cewek..XDD. Ini chapter 2 nya ^^ semoga tetap berkenan ya. Makasih udah sempetin Review :3

**Draco The Laviathan**

Draco-san, saia manggil nya apa nih? (plak). Humor nya mantap? Aiihh makasih ^^ tapi ini masih abal kok :3 Btw ini chapter 2 nya ^^. Makasih review nya ya ^^

**Verra Lie**

Verra-san ^w^ kenapa engga review Login aja (hajared). Eh soal beberapa adegan yang mirip itu, sejujurnya saia gak tau ._. soalnya Verra-san gak pernah kasih tau (plak). Dan Fey yang jago karate juga dapat sabuk hitam itu saia ambil karena badan nya Fey yang kecil, kayaknya kalau karate cocok, apalagi pas dia pernah nyelametin Tenma. Soal Ranmaru itu juga saia ambil karena Ichirouta kalo marah serem :3 berhubung mereka agak mirip(?) saia cocokin juga deh sama Ranmaru~ BTW makasih review nya :3 oh iya saia juga nunggu Fanfic nya Verra-san yang natalan itu ya ^^.

**Nah itu sedikit curcol gaje Author. Ok gak usah banyak cincong :3 pokoknya Thanks for Read. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, jaa nee ^^**

**_Mori Kousuke18_**


	3. Gombal Attack!

**Salah Masuk Pesantren!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb (Dan Saia Bingung).**

**Chapter 3 : Gombal Attack!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : INI DIA CHAPTER 3 NYA MINNA! SEMOGA PUAS. ^^ HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya:**

"Cinta sebuah harapan Cinderella, dengan gaunnya dia tetap berlari~ Apa mungkin waktu sudah berhenti.."

BRUUUSSHHH!

"Woi, elu kalo nyanyi jangan pagi pagi gini begok! Sialan lu, udah tau lagi puasa, bikin suasana tambah gak enak aja!" Endou langsung nge-guyur orang yang lagi nyanyiin lagu 'Romineng dan Cinderuleng' itu. Orang yang ternyata adalah Minamisawa itupun langsung minggat.

"Mangap Om, mangap.." kata Minamisawa yang langsung nunduk dan pergi darisitu.

"Kurang ngajar tuh anak.." sementara Endou masih mencak mencak gaje karena merasa 'tidur panjang' nya diganggu.

**Kamar Tenma – Masaki.**

"Ten, elu hari ini mau pake baju yang mana?" Masaki yang baru tau kalo Tenma keluar dari Kamar mandi langsung nanya.

"Kagak tau juga sih, tapi gue yang ono aja dah.." jawab Tenma sambil menunjuk baju muslim belang yang motip nya harimau.

"Gila lu, mau nyantri apa mau ngelamar jadi anggota Trio macan sih.." Masaki sewot duluan. Sementara Tenma gak menghiraukan ucapan Masaki barusan. Tiba tiba tanpa dijemput dan diantar, ada seseorang yang ngetok-ngetok pintu kamar mereka.

"Mas, lu aja yang buka sana! Gue mau pake baju dulu.." suruh Tenma, kemudian dia langsung nendang Masaki ke depan pintu, akhirnya mau gak mau Masaki-lah yang ngebukain pintu.

"Iya, siapa ya, kok pagi pagi begini udah berta-" kata kata Masaki langsung berhenti pas tau siapa orang itu. Mulut Masaki menganga sempurna.

"Halo Misaki, lagi apa nih?" tanya orang itu.

"E-eh, anda temen nya Pak Endou ya?" Masaki malahan balik nanya sama tuh orang.

"Hm, iya cayang, nama saya megane, oh iya pagi ini indah ya.." ok, mulai sekarang Megane udah mulai nge-gombal.

"I-iya cerah.." jawab Masaki tertriplek triplek(?).

Sedangkan Tenma yang ngintip dari dalem langsung ngomong sendiri.

'Ajib dah nih Pesantren! Cowok gombal nya banyak banget..' batin Tenma. Akhirnya setelah selesai berpakaian ala harimau(?) Tenma langsung ngacir keluar, lari malah.

"Woi! Ten elu mau-" Masaki langsung cengo bagaikan A Du Du, ngeliat Tenma yang lagi dengan kecepatan penuh macam Ying. Akhirnya mau gak mau Masaki-pun nemenin Megane.

"Kamu tau gak kenapa hari ini indah?" tanya (gombal) Megane kemudian.

"Err- gak tau, emang kenapa?" Masaki langsung nanyain.

"_Because _Matahari bersinar karena melihat wajah kamu yang kinclong bagaikan Ayu Sinting" kata Megane.

"Eh-"

"Dan bunga yang bermekaran karena melihat senyuman mu yang se-manis gula biang.." lanjut Megane.

"Pak Mega-"

"Burung yang berkicau dan menari nari karena mendengar suara mu yang lembut bagaikan sutera rangsak"

"Pak itu-"

"Oh, semua nya bagaikan _magic.._" Megane terus gombalin Masaki sementara Masaki,

"P-Pak Megane, awas hati hati!" seru Masaki dan langsung ngacir dari sana, oh ternyata para _readers _Masaki dan Megane itu jalan jalan ke kebon di Pesantren itu, dan parahnya karena terus nge-gombalin Masaki, Megane sampe gak nyadar kalau diatas nya ada pohon nangka, alhasil..

JEDUUUKK!

Yap! Karena terlalu fokus(?) liatin Masaki, Megane sampe gak nyadar kalo ada nangka yang mau jatoh, alhasil sekarang ini kepalanya benjol semua. Megane pun langsung tepar ditempat. Ok, kita tinggalkan ke-teparan(?) Megane, kita beralih pada Fey sekarang.

Fey yang udah dandan cantik cantik mirip Ibu Ibu yang mau kondangan langsung siap siap buat nyariin Beta, dia pun langsung nge-langkah keluar kamar dengan sandal jepit bututnya. Tiba tiba..

"JUUDIIII!" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kanon, sekarang Kanon lagi berlutut dihadapan Fey dan ngulurin sekuntum bunga kematian #plak# maksudnya sekuntum mawar merah.

"Panu, kamu mau gak nikah sama akyuu.." tiba tiba Kanon langsung nge-lamar Fey getooohh(?) dengan _'Pulpen es no jurig'_ .

'Buset dah! Ngapain nih kecebong anyut nge-lamar gue segala' batin Fey yang sebenernya udah mau nonjok Kanon, tapi ditahan karena si Kanon ini cucunya Endou, nanti dia malahan dikeluarin lagi dari tuh Pesantren.

"Eh, maaf Kanon-CHAN, nama saya Funny bukan Panu.." Kanon langsung cengo sambil nganga lebar, gimana enggak coba! Seorang Endou Kanon yang terkenal keren, ganteng, imut imut, unyu unyu, manis, kayak bayi Babi, dan pastinya KECE. Langsung salah nyebutin nama pujaan hatinya itu. Malu ada sih, cuman ya mau gimana lagi, wong udah terlanjur.

"Eh maaf ya Funny-_chan _aku salah.." aku Kanon sambil nyengir lebar, pengen banget tuh saat itu Fey langsung nge-lempar sepatu ke mulutnya Kanon, tapi tetep ditahan.

'Sabar Fey, puasa. Lagian orang sabar di sayang Tuhan dan pantatnya lebar, orang kafir disayang _Shinigami_ dan setan macam pak Endou' batin Fey yang ekspresinya udah berubah. Yang tadinya nahan amarah, sekarang malahan cengar- cengir gak jelas.

"Kenapa nyengir Funny-_chan_?" tanya Kanon pada calon ISTRI nya yang udah sarap itu.

"E-engga kok Kanon-_chan _ini 'kan bulan Ramadhan, jadi senyum itu ibadah juga.." jelas Fey kemudian, Kanon cuman manggut manggut dan langsung bilang.

"Eh Fuuny-_chan_, panggil aku pake _'kun'_ dong! Jangan _'chan'_ aku 'kan cowok.." pinta Kanon, kali ini dia ngeluarin jurus _'Katarak es no duit' _. Sementara Fey yang udah jikjay (?) langsung ngangguk aja.

"Eh Funny-_chan_, ayo jalan jalan.." Kanon langsung nge-gandeng tangan nya Fey (Egaou no MAHOU! #plak#).

"Mau kemana Kanon-kun-ti eh maksudnya Kanon-_kun_?" tanya Fey kemudian. Kanon langsung jawab singkat.

"Kemana aja lah Funny-chan, tapi ntar kalo nyasar gue kagak tanggung jawab, dan kalo elu diculik gue juga gak peduli.." jelas Kanon tiba tiba, Fey yang udah nahan amarah dari tadi langsung ngamuk.

3.

2.

1.

_Action!_ (?)

"DASAR LU BEGOOKK! TUYUL CUCU NYA POCONG EMANG KAGAK BENER A****G M****T B**I SINTING! KURANG NGAJAR LU, DASAR P'A! SIALAN! MUKA BOPENG! GUOOBBLOOOGG!" semprot Fey tiba tiba, Kanon cuman cengo doang ngedenger calon-nya itu marah marah gak karuan. Sedangkan Fey langsung ngambil ancang ancang buat nonjok Kanon.

BUAAAAAGGHHH!

Sebuah pukulan penuh kenistaan mendarat di muka unyu unyu–nya Kanon yang mirip bayi Babi. Fey cuman melototin tuh anak sambil bilang,

"Sekali lagi lu gombalin gue, gue bunuh lu!" ucap Fey dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Setelah itu, Fey langsung minggat dari situ dan ngacir entah kemana, meninggalkan Kanon bersama ke-lolaan nya dan bunga mawar amburadul-nya.

* * *

"Gi! Duluan ye, gue mau ke tempat nya Shindou dulu.." Kirino yang bergaya layaknya emak emak mau pengajian langsung pamitan ke Tsurugi, Tsurugi aka si Ken Arok(?) itu langsung ngangguk. Ok, pergi sudah Kirino(?) Tsurugi lagi jalan jalan karena berharap ketemu sama Beta, tapi..

"Kyouka-_chan, _Aa Edgar temenin ya.." Edgar muncul tiba tiba, tak lupa dengan gitar kesayangannya. Tsurugi udah mulai keringetan dingin.

'Wah gaswat nih! Kongslet gue lama lama kalo ketemu terus sama nih orang' batin Tsurugi. Edgar langsung ngikutin Tsurugi dan mulai nge-gombal.

"Bila kamu disisi-ku hati rasa syahdu.." Edgar mulai ngedeketin Tsurugi dan mulai nyanyi, Tsurugi udah merinding duluan.

"Satu hati tak bertemu hati rasa rindu.." lanjut Edgar. Tsurugi mulai gemeteran.

"Ku yakin ini semua, perasaan cinta.. tetapi hatiku maulu untuk menyaataaakannnyaaaaa~~" Edgar terus bernyanyi, Tsurugi udah nendang nendang tembok yang ada disitu.

Tiba tiba, tanpa sengaja dia ngeliat Beta yang lagi bercanda sama 3 orang temen nya lewat situ. Tsurugi pun buru buru nyari alesan yang tepat.

"Eh kamu kenapa Kyouka-_chan_ ku yang manis?" tanya Edgar sok perhatian.

"Eh Bang Edgar, saya kebelet pipis nih! Pipis dulu ya bye.." kata Tsurugi kemudian langsung ngacir dari situ. Sementara Edgar yang merasa dicampakkan(?) langsung berteriak dengan lebaynya.

"Kyouka-chan! Tunggu aku, kau adalah milikku~" JRENG!. Gitar bututnya pun menemani suara nya yang menggema di seluruh ruangan(?).

Sementara Tsurugi langsung ngacir ngejar Beta sambil ngangkat rok-nya. Cewek cewek yang ada disana langsung kaget pas Tsurugi lewat situ. Pemikiran mereka berbeda beda.

'_Double What_! Itu cewek kok larinya cepet amat'

'Gila, kapan ya gue bisa lari pakek rok macam itu'

'Ajib dah! Cakep amat tuh cewek'

'Kok kakinya berbulu ya'

Itulah sekilas pemikiran dari para penghuni Pesantren ini #plak# dan silahkan pikirkan siapapun yang mengucapkan 2 kalimat terakhir itu.

Ok, sekarang kita beralih pada sisa Geng sarap yang lagi nge-rumpi di Taman Pesantren.

"Eh eh, lu udah pada tau belum! Si Masaki, Tsurugi, sama Fey 'kan lagi diincer sama para pengurus Pesantren ini.." ucap Tenma. Shindou, Kirino, Hikaru sama Yukimura langsung natap anak Pegasus itu dengan wajah serius.

"Yang bener lu Ten." Shindou kagak percaya. Tapi abis itu Tenma langsung nyuruh temen temen nya ngedeketin dia. Sontak yang lain langsung merapat(?).

"Tsurugi diincer Bang Edgar, Fey mau dijodohin sama cucunya Pak Endou, dan si Masaki di deketin terus sama Mas Megane!" jelas Tenma panjang tinggi(?).

"Ehem, kalian lagi ngapain nih disini?" suara berat seberat gula biang(?) langsung nyadarin mereka dan sontak langsung nengok. Ok kita baca lagi pemikiran mereka.

'Ajigile! Subhanawloh(?)! gila nih kakek kakek, kok pakeannya mental amat, eh salah maksudnya metal amat' batin Tenma.

'Buset dah! Nih Kakek Kakek apa _rocker_, kok pakek celana ada rante nya gitu, kayak mau nge-rante pager aja ya' batin Yukimurah (plak) maksudnya Yukimura.

'Wish, kapan ya Kakek gue bisa kayak begini? Gaul gitu.." batin Shindou.

'_Triple what_! Gaul gila nih Kakek kakek, ajib, terbaik dah nih Pesantren.." batin Hikaru.

"Eneng eneng yang cantik cantik, lagi ngapain nih disini? Temenin Akang atuh.." kata Kakek tadi, yap! Bisa diketahui jelas kalau orang itu adalah Daisuke.

"E-eh, ki-kita lagi.." Kirino pengen nge-jawab, tapi gugup.

'Ini gara gara pas saur tadi gue keselek biji nangka sih' batin Kirino dengan sangat memilukan(?).

"Eh si Eneng yang berkerudung merah, cantik amat sih.." kata Daisuke dengan genit.

"Eh Kek, kerudung saya warna _pink_! Bukan merah, katarak ye.." kata Kirino, sontak Daisuke langsung nyengir gaje.

"Oh itu warna _pink_ toh! Maaf Neng, maklum mata Kakek ini 'kan udah sekarat(?) makannya jadi agak agak buta warna.." jelas Daisuke, yang ada disana engga menanggapi.

Sementara itu, pas lagi asik asik nya nge-gossip, tiba tiba Tsurugi, Fey, sama Masaki langsung lari ke-arah mereka dengan muka panik.

"Hah, ada apa ada apa?" tanya Hikaru yang mulai rempong.

"Itu a-ada.." ucap Masaki terbatuk batuk(?).

"Ada apa? Apakah ada Mbah dukun? Sini saya lawan..." Daisuke nimbrung.

"Bukan! Ada B-bang-"

"Kyouka-_chaaaaannn"_

Tsurugi langsung ngumpet di belakang Kirino.

"Cielah! Kok gue sih yang jadi korban!" Kirino sewot, sementara Tsurugi malahan enak enakan ngumpet di belakang Kintan-_chan_ itu.

"Stt, udah diem lu! Lagi gaswat nih…" jelas Tsurugi yang masih enak-enak kan ngumpet. Sementara Kirino malahan celingak-celinguk.

"Ente dikejar siapa sih Gi?" tanya Kirino singkat.

"Bang Edgar, ajib dah! Tuh orang kagak ada bosen-bosen nya gombalin gue" jawab Tsurugi dengan muka melas nya.

"Oh iya, btw tadi gue udah ketemu Beta, tapi bentar doang" lanjut Tsurugi. Kirino langsung natap Tsurugi dengan muka sinis.

"Terus, gue harus bilang WAW gitu?" tanya Kirino dengan sinis nya. Tsurugi cuman nyegir gaje doang.

"Mas, elu diuber siapa?" tanya Shindou yang lagi-lagi masih asik sama _Ipad_ nya.

"Ama Bang Megane, si GEMBELEHE itu" jawab masaki sambil masih wasPADANG(?).

"Hoo, hooo~~~" suara gitar mulai bermunculan lagi. Yap! Bisa ditebak kalau para 'Gombalers' cap GEMBELEHE udah pada datang buat nge-lamar CALON-nya masing-masing.

'Abang tolongin gue dong Bang! Ane nyesel udah jadi adek durhaka selama ini, Abang tolongin ane' batin Tsurugi dengan gaje nya.

'Siapa aja, tolongin gue! Gue bisa kejang-kejang nih kalo kayak gini terus. Kagak ada yang tau apa kalo gue punya penyakit ayam' batin Masaki tak kalah gaje.

'SIAPIN TALI! TARAJE (tangga) nya sekalian! Gua mau Bunuh diri!" dan inilah batin Fey yang keliatan nya paling nyesek.

Sementara itu, Megane, Edgar, sama Kanon makin ngedeketin mereka.

Shindou masih asik sama _Ipad_ nya, Kirino cuman diem aja, Tenma sama Hikaru udah ngacir duluan, dan Yukimura yang lagi nyari bantuan(?).

"Shin, gimana nih?" Kirino langsung manggil Shindou.

"Bentar Ma Brow! Masih asik nih…" kata Shindou singkat. Kirino yang udah kesel sama tuh anak akhirnya lempar Shindou pake sandal jepit. Tapi sayangnya gak kena, dan malahan kena objek di belakang nya.

"WOIII! BEBAS KAGAK SE BEBAS YANG GUA MAKSUD! PAKE NGE-LEMPAR GUA SENDAL SEGALA! MINGGAT LU SEMUA!" orang yang kena sandal tadi ternyata adalah Endou. Langsung ngamuk seketika. Tapi gak lama kemudian, langsung dateng lagi 2 orang yang gak kalah gaje.

"WOI! ADA KEBARAKAN DIMANA WOI! SIAGA SATU SIAGA SATU! SATPOL PP!" teriak orang yang lagi bawa selang air, yap! Orang itu adalah Fubuki, sementara dibelakang nya udah ada Yukimura. Spontan, yang ada disana langsung nengok semua. Termasuk Endou yang lagi ngamuk, juga Tenma dan Hikaru yang udah ngacir dari tadi, tapi balik lagi(?).

"_Double What!_ Satpol PP? aiihh, eikee takutt cyiinnn~" kata Hikaru yang mulai rempong. Sontrak Tenma langsung nginjek kaki tuh orang.

"DIEM LU MANIAK PAA! (PAA=Putih Abu Abu)" teriak Tenma dengan keras nya, sampe melebihi volume radius TOA(?).

BRUSSSSHHH!

Fubuki langsung nyemprotin selang air nya ke yang ada disana. Sebenernya engga semua, yang kena cuman para Gombalers doang.

"KANON! PERGI LU SONO! BIKIN ULAH MULU LU, CUCU SIALAN! KAGAK TAU DIUNTUNG!" Endou langsung maki-maki cucu nya. Sementara Kanon cuman diem dengan pose menunjukkan –Dasar Kakek Gembel Kamseupay Euuuhh!-.

"EGDAR! MEGANE! LU JUGA BERDUA PERGIIII!" kali ini, tanpa pikir panjang, Endou langsung nendang mereka berdua. Sementara Daisuke? Dia masih eksis gaje karena merasa gak bersalah.

"KAKEK! ENTE JUGA! MINGGAT SONO! DASAR KAKEK BULUKAN! UDAH TUA JUGA LU MASIH AJA DEMEN AMA ANAK KECIL," dan Endou kembali maki-maki Kakek nya. Daisuke udah siap-siap buat mewek lagi kali ini.

Akhirnya mau gak mau, Kanon langsung narik Kakek buyut nya itu. Endou langsung natap ke semua anak-anak nista itu, terutama Shindou.

"SHINDY!" panggil Endoou cepat. Shindou yang masih nguyek sama _Ipad_ nya akhirnya nengok terus jawab.

"Iya Pak Endou. Kenapa?" tanya Shindou kemudian.

Endou langsung ngedeketin Shindou dengan pasang tatapan WAW nya, sementara semua minus Shindou langsung mikir macem-macem.

'Jangan-jangan, gue juga mau digombalin nih' Shindou udah mulai waspada.

Endou makin ngedeketin Shindou, deket, semakin deket, dan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wih! Shindy! _Ipad_ ente keren amat sih, berapa harganya?" semua yang ada disana sontak langsung nge-gubrak ria nge denger pernyataan dari Endou. Mereka kira tuh orang mau gombalin Shindou, gak taunya malahan nanyain harga _Ipad_.

"E-eh, itu…" Shindou gugup.

"Shin, gue pinjem ye, sehari aja! Plisss" pinta Endou dengan melas nya, akhir nya karena gak mau ribet Shindou cuman ngangguk doang, karena katanya dia 'kan orang kaya. Jadi ntar bisa beli lagi lah.

"Makasih ya Shin! Ente baek amat, mudah-mudahan entar ente masuk Surga, amiiiinnn" Endou langsung sembah sujud dan doa gaje. Shindou cengo doang. Seterusnya, dia langsung ngajakin Fubuki buat pergi dari sana.

"WOKEEHH! Fubuki! Nyok kita maen _Ipad_…" Endou langsung narik Fubuki, sementara Fubuki cuman dadah-dadah dan kasih Kiss Bye muachh muachh(?) ke yang ada disana.

Setelah gangguan pergi…

"Woi! Tadi gue liat Beta lho" Tsurugi mulai ke topik awal.

"Hah? Kapan? Dimana?" tanya Fey yang langsung penasaran.

"Tadi, di deket sini juga, kalo gak salah dia lagi sama 3 orang temen nya!" lanjut Tsurugi.

"ADA 3!" Shindou nimbrung bagaikan mamah Nori(?).

"Siapa aja tuh?" tanya Hikaru kemudian.

"Gak tau, yang satu rambut nya ijo panjang kayak lu Fey, yang satu merah panjang, yang satu lagi rambutnya ijo pendek , tadi gue liat mereka pas abis wudhu" jelas Tsurugi panjang lebar. Yang ada disana langsung manggut-manggut.

"Terus sekarang gimana nih Mas? Kita langsung tanyain ke Beta gitu?" Tenma protes. Masaki diem sebentar dan langsung jawab.

"Jangan! Kalo kita langsung temuin dia, kayaknya gak seru." Jelas Masaki. Gak lama kemudian, Hikaru langsung ngomong.

"Eh temen-temen! Gue baru inget nih, katanya, mulai malem ini bakalan ada perpindahan kamar! Jadi bisa aja, salah satu dari kita, sekamar ama Beta…" jelas Hikaru. Yang lain langsung sumringah seketika.

"Moga-moga aja, gue tuh yang sekamar ama Beta!" Tsurugi mulai ngarep.

"Kalo misalkan gue gimana?" Tenma sewot.

"Ane aja!" Fey nyamber.

"Ihh! Lu semua nih, KAMSEUPAY minggir! Gue dong yang pastinya bakalan se kamar ama Beta" Hikaru mudah ke-pe-de-an.

"Gue pasti nya!" kata Masaki ngotot.

"Menurut gue si Shindou deh" kata Kirino tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada disana saling pandang. Dan langsung mandangin Shindou.

"Kalo gue sekamar ama Beta? Bodo amat dah, palingan tuh orang kagak bakalan bisa kebagian kasur, lu tau 'kan cara gue tidur gimana" jelas Shindou sambil nyengir.

Yang lain minus Shindou cuman geleng-geleng doang.

"Barabe nih kalo gini!" kata Masaki yang mulai kebingungan.

* * *

_**MALAM NYA, PULANG TARAWIH.**_

"Funny-_chan_…" panggil Kanon, yang udah bebas dari amukan maut(?) Kakek nya siang tadi.

"I-iya Kanon, kenapa?" tanya Fey dingin.

"Malem ini kok gak ada bintang ya?" Kanon mulai nge-gombal, namun seolah-olah dia lagi nanya sama Fey. Namun Fey cuman cuek-cuek doang, dan ngangkat bahu.

"Gak tau tuh" jawab Fey singkat. Kanon, yang ngerasa malahan dikacangin gak cepet nyerah, dan malahan makin nge-gombalin Fey.

"Karena semua bintang itu udah berkumpul di hati kamu sayang"

Fey mulai jijik, pengen tuh rasanya saat itu juga dia nonjok si Kanon, tapi masih di tahan.

"Kanon, kamu betulan mau nika-"

"That's right baby!" sebelum Fey selesai ngomong. Kanon langsung nyamber bagaikan geledeg(?) dan langsung berlutut dihadapan Fey, dengan membawa sekuntum mawar merah~ *plak*.

"Aku bisa saja membeli matahari untukmu, tapi terpaksa kuurungkan niatku membelinya karena belum ada diskon. Aku pun bisa saja memetikkan bintang-bintang indah di indahnya malam, namun lagi-lagi kuurungkan niatku, karena tangga untuk memanjat masih dipinjam tetangga. Namun jika cintaku yang kau butuhkan, saat ini juga aku kirimkan cintaku padamu via kantor pos ekstra double super triple kilat banget." Kanon mulai nge-gombal gembel.

Fey udah mulai merinding, dan akhirnya dia pura-pura Akting.

"Kanon! Maaf ya, aku harus absen dulu, ntar dicariin Pak Endou! Bye…" Fey langsung ngacir dari sana, meninggalkan Kanon yang masih terpaku bersama bunga mawarnya yang mulai layu (bahasa nya Bu).

Ok, kita skip bagian disini, langsung aja kita ke bagian pas pembagian kamar.

"Triple What! Gue sekamar ama Shindou…" Hikaru cengo.

"Dan gue sekamar ama, Nanobana Kinako, sapa tuh?" Masaki cengo, liat temen sekamar nya.

"Oh, dia adek sepupunya si Minamisawa" jelas Tenma.

"Minamisawa sapa lagi" Masaki makin bingung.

"Dan _well!_ Gue sekamar ama Yukimura" kata Fey, tapi dia kagak terlalu kaget.

"Nasib Bro" Yukimura segera nimbrung.

"Gue pasti sekamar sama…WTF! GUA SEKAMAR AMA ELU GI?" Tenma yang gak percaya sama temen sekamar nya langsung nunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Yeee! Berarti gue punya babu lagi!" sementara Tsurugi malahan kegirangan.

Tenma langsung pundung dipojokan.

"Yo…" suara baritone milik seseorang, langsung nyadarin semua nya yang amburadul itu.

Masaki dkk langsung komat-kamit lagi, takut-takut tuh orang adalah salah satu satu Trio 'GEMBELEHE' di tuh Pesantren 'All-Ngerepotin'.

"Stt, itumah suara Fubuki-_senpai_. Tenang aja" Yukimura yang udah apal jelas sama tuh suara akhirnya nenangin temen-temen nya. Yang ada disana pun langsung bernafas lega.

"Ehem! Kalian, sekarang ke kamar masing-masing ya. Yang udah ditetapindi papan tuh…" jelas Fubuki sambil nunjuk papan di Pesantren itu (Kurang lebih kayak Mading Sekolah).

"Siap Fubuki-_san_!" jawab semua nya serempak, Fubuki cuman manggut-manggut doang, dan langsung pergi darisana.

Begitu juga dengan Masaki DKK, yang langsung pergi darisana.

Terkecuali Kirino, yang belum tau siapa temen sekamar nya. Dia pun langsung nengok lagi ke Papan pengumuman.

'_Well_, ternyata malahan gue yang dapet sekamar ama Beta? Wah pasti bakalan barabe nih! Apa yang bakalan terjadi nanti ya?' pikir Kirino singkat.

Tanpa nunggu lama, dia pun langsung menuju kamar tujuan nya tersebut.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nah lo? Bagaimana nasib(?) Kirino yang dapat sekamar ama Beta? Dan juga, gimana tuh nasib nya Tenma yang kebagian sekamar ama SEME sekaligus MAJIKAN nya? Tunggu di chapter depan!**

**To Be Continue**

**Mori : Minnaaaaa, maaf saia telat update :3 setelah kemaren buat fic yang bikin nangis orang dan bikin Tenma mati AKA 'Thanks Very Much For Yu're Friends' (promosi). Akhirnya bisa Update yang ini juga~ soalnya sekarang betulan udah agak-agak sibuk ._.v/plak/.**

**Dan saia gak bisa jamin, setelah fic ini selesai, bisa bikin humor yang betulan gila(?) lagi. Soalnya, faktor kehidupan saia juga ngaruh. Dan kelas 8 ini, saia banyak sekelas ama anak-anak ALAY! (nendangin Korea Lovers). Ok segini dulu curcol nya~ Bales Reviews~**

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Lololol(?) Ina-san~ makasih udah mau RnR lagi/plak/ dan betul sekali~ Kanon mau dijodohin ama Fey, tepatnya PERJODOHAN SEBELAH PIHAK (plak). Oh iya, saia juga nunggu lanjutan Fic Ina-san nih~ :D

**Marcel Vinder**

Halo~ Marcel-san~ salam kenal sebelumnya~Fic nya lucu banget? Aihh makasih~, btw thanks for RnR. Dan ini lanjutan nya, semoga suka ^^

**Draco de Laviathan**

Draco-san~ OwO, mau dipanggil Bang Allan? Apakah Allan si maniak Tenma itu? /disumpel/. Dan di Chapter ini si Edgar punya orang yang bisa diajak duet :D aka Megane/plak/ Yosh Thanks For RnR :3.

**Abu Amano D'kill**

Hai hai ^^ salam kenal~ maaf nih chapter ini malahan gantung TBC nya~ thanks for RnR ^^

**Ika Fittr**

Ika-saaaan~~/plak/. Soal yang Guest itu? Gak pa pa kok QAQ tenang aja~ dan ini lanjutannya~ Iya, si Edgar jadi gombalers disini~ dan KyousUKE kita tercinta ini dibuat menderita disini/plak/. Dan Kazemaru? Maaf, disini gak ada Kaze, soal nya Kaze 'kan TERMASUK ORANG WARAS, jadi gak ada disini/plak/ Endou cuman minta Fubuki buat nemenin dia ngurus Pesantren nya~ dan Si Edgar sama Megane itu, cuman jadi Ustadz abal-abal di Pesantren nya ^^. Beta? Disini dia baru muncul dikit~ nah chapter depan dia pasti muncul banyak. Btw Thanks for RnR ^^

**HachimitsuOukan**

Lololol(?) Halo halo~ salam kenal ^^. Hehe, iya emang udah pada gila semua tuh anak2/digebukkin/ Dan strategi nya? Mereka bakalan deketin Beta dengan pelan-pelan kok ^^ . Yosh thanks For RnR ^^

**The Fallen Kuriboh**_**  
**_Dikaaa-saaannn /plak/. Masakih udah mau ngikutin cerita abalan ini~ dan udah sempetin Review .w. dan~ AKHIRNYA(?) ada juga yang nyadar pas bagian situ/duakk/ nah si Tenma udah kebagian sekamar ama Tsurugi tuh/plak/ dia pasti bakalan menderita(?) banget ntar~ Yosh Thanks For RnR ^^

**Segitu curcol Author~ Jaa neee~~**

**_ Mori Kousuke18_**


	4. Kesialan Tenma dan Tsurugi

**Salah Masuk Pesantren!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb (Dan Saia Bingung).**

**Chapter 4: Kesialan Tenma dan Tsurugi**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : MINAAAA, MAAF LAMA UPDATE, INI CHAPTER 4 NYA. BTW KE DEPANNYA SAIA MAU NGE-DEPRESIIN SATU-SATU OR DUA-DUA CHARA DULU/PLAK/. TAPI TENANG AJA, PASTI KEBAGEAN SEMUA KOK. OK, HAPPY READING~~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah semuanya tau kalo mereka harus kebanyakan sekamar karena NASIB atau emang udah TAKDIR. Semuanya langsung menuju kandang mereka masing-masing. Masaki sih _fine-fine _aja, karena ya emang diamah _enjoy_ aja ama siapapun.

Yap, namun diantara semua anak nista itu, mungkin ada Tsurugi yang malahan makasih sembah sujud sama Dewa Jashin, eh ralat, maksudnya sama Endou karena udah dibuat sekamar sama ukecoretuketercintanya aka Tenma atau kita sebut saja dia BABUNYA Tsurugi.

"Eh Babu! Pokoknya mulai sekarang lu kudu matuhin semua perintah gue," ucap Tsurugi sambil naro kedua tangannya di dada.

Saat ini, mereka lagi diem dikamar tentunya, dan udah pasti kalau sekarang ini mereka udah GANTI BAJU pake baju COWOK NORMAL. Namun siapa yang tau kalo sewaktu-waktu tuh dua makhluk nista bisa aja YAOI-AN karena ditaro DALAM SATU KAMAR.

"Iya Majikan," jawab Tenma dengan singkat dan nada pasrah banget. (cielah gitu aja nyerah lu Ten).

"Majikan Majikan! Biasanya juga lu manggil gue 'Tsurugi-_sama_' mana tuh embel-embel?" Tsurugi mulai esmosi. Sementara Tenma cuman nunduk dengan ekspresi mau mewek (bagian ini Author lagi dengerin lagu Soyokaze Dream versi Tanabata day pas banget bagian TSURUGI(?)).

"Cielah Gi,itungan banget sih lu! Udah biasanya juga gue manggil lu 'Majikan'," kali ini gantian Tenma yang sewot.

"Kagak boleh! Kalo lu manggil gue dengan kata 'Majikan' kesannya jadi kayak anjing yang manggil 'Tuan' nya tau gak." Jelas Tsurugi panjang balok(?).

"Iya iya, Tsurugi-_sama_, gue ngerti," dengan itu, Tenma langsung nendang Tsurugi dari kasur dan ngangkat selimut.

"Eh, enak aja lu! Dimana-mana Babu tuh tidur dibawah BEGOK!" Tsurugi langsung narik selimut dan balik nendang Tenma.

"Eh, dimana-mana, Majikan itu harus ngalah ama Babunya GUUOOBBLOOOGGG!" semprot Tenma. Tsurugi langsung bekep dia pake bantal yang ada di kasur itu.

"Gi, nih bantal udah kagak dicuci berapa taun sih? Bau apek banget," kata Tenma sambil lempar tuh bantal dan tepat kena Tsurugi yang lagi 'gel' rambutnya.

"Kagak tau, lu nanya gue! Tanyain tuh ama nih pemilik Pesantren, sama si Endou," jelas Tsurugi dengan prontalnya.

"Bodo ah! Lu udah kagak mau tidur disini 'kan? Yaudah, gua tidur disini malem ini!" Tenma langsung narik lagi selimut dan tidur sambil NGOROK.

Tsurugi yang ngerasa terganggu langsung ngelempar lagi bantal kearah Tenma.

Namun, tiba-tiba dia mulai iseng.

"Oh iya, kalo gak salah si Masaki 'kan nitipin _make-up_ nya ke gue kemaren! Isengin Tenma ah," Tsurugi langsung ngambil _make-up_ nya Masaki dari tas nya dan langsung isengin Ukecorettercintanyacoret itu.

"Tenma-_chan_, diem ya. Kamu cantik deh kalo begini," dengan modal TANGAN PERUSAK si Tsurugi langsung naburin bedak banyak banget ke muka Tenma, gak lupa dia naburin sedo sama bola-bola dan asemeneh lainnya karena Author gak tau(plak).

Setelah setesai tabur-tabur _make-up_, Tsurugi langsung moto mukanya Tenma pake HP yang emang satu-satunya barang elektronik yang dia bawa ke Pesantren itu.

"Hehe, lumayan, _upload_ ke Facebook ah," Tsurugi langsung ngutak-ngatik HP BB-nya. Habis itu dia langsung buka Facebook, upload foto barusan, dan bikin status.

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari gratisan**

Inilah jagoan bola kita saudara-saudara.

Summom : **Tenma Sherwind Squarepants ** :P

**2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**Yamana Akane Cinta Shin-sama 4ever & 4 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Yamana Akane Cinta Shin-sama 4ever**

Alamak. Anak siapa tuh, jelek amat :P

**Taiyou Tukang Batagor Sebelah**

Itu cewek? ._. cantik banget *_* pengen macarin TTATT

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

WOI! KYOU, DIMANE LU? *caps lock nya Bang*

**Minamisawa Atsushi Chibi-Chibi Folevel**

Tika-chan ku AqA

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang lagi Nyari Gratisan**

**Yamana Akane Cinta Shin-sama 4ever : **Si Pegasus itu :P gua dandanin, cakep kan~

**Taiyou Tukang Batagor Sebelah : **Cowok atau Cewek ya? :P mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? :P

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san : **KAGAK PERLU TAU BANG :P *caps nya ikutan*

**Minamisawa Atsushi Chibi-Chibi Folevel : **Enak aja lu. Dia itu ***** gua :P

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka.**

Setelah cipika-cipika gak jelas sama temen-temennya di Facebook, Tsurugi langsung bikin status.

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Gile, tempat apaan nih, mau PDKT malahan di PDKT-in. gua belum ketemu lagi sama si ****. Tapi gak apalah, bisa sekamar ama 'dia' juga gua bangga 3 *lebay mode*

**1 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san menyukai ini.**

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Belum tidur brooowww?

**Nama Gue Cuman 'Kirino Ranmaru'**

Gua dapet sekamar tuh ama si ****

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Seriusan lu Kir? Gua ama si Kinako =='' tapi cantik banget orangnya *_* gua kejar dia aja apa ya :P

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Shindou : Belum browwww! Elu juga begadang ye?

Kirino : Enak banget lu~~ gue sekamar ama si Tenma TTATT

Masaki : Sono, minggat lu :P

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Kayaknya lu bangga bener sekamar ama Tenma Gi =…=

**Hikaru Yang 'WAW'**

Bukannya si Tsurugi pernah pacaran ye ama si Tenma *dateng2 bawa gossip*

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Shindou : Gimana ya? Antara bangga ama engga sih :v

Hikaru : SOMPLAK LU! FITNESS MULU!

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

*ngasah samurai* Kyou, sebenernya lu dimana sih? ==

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Idih, malah pada OL semua ._.

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Lu juga OL begokkk! –-''

**Minamisawa Atsushi Chibi-Chibi Folevel**

Anoo, tadi ada yang bilang Kinako? ._. Kinako Nanobana bukan? :O

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Ane mendingan chat ama cewek ane gini caranya mah :P *ngacir*

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Abang : *nimpuk Abang pake papan penggilesan* berisik ah ==

Fey : Asemeneh

Masaki : Simeneh

Minimasarawa : Meneh-meneh ==

Shindou : SEMERDEKA LOE :P

**Minamisawa Atsushi Chibi-Chibi Folevel**

Oi mas, nama ane 'Minamisawa' bukan 'Minamisarawa' ==''

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san **

…**..**

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Double meneh –w-

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan**

Minamisarawa : Tau ah, nama lu ribet amat lagian ==''

Abang : Komen 'titik' doang -''

Fey : Triple meneh –A-

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka.**

SREK SREK!

Tenma meluk-meluk guling sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas. Tsurugi sih nyangkanya kalo BABU-nya itu udah betulan gila,

"Beta, kamu cantik banget sih…" Tenma langsung berbalik dan meluk-meluk Tsurugi, sambil nempelin pipinya ke pipinya Tsurugi.

Tsurugi yang emang udah jikjay duluan akhirnya bangunin Tenma dengan gak elitnya. Yaitu, dengan nampol pipi babu tercintanya itu.

"Ten, bangun lu, kagak bangun gua tajong lu," kata Tsurugi dengan kejam. Namun nihil, si Tenma malahan meluk dia lebih kenceng.

"Woi Ten! Bangun gak! Gak bangun gue siram lu pake aer comberan," Tsurugi makin nyolot, tapi si Tenma malahan meluk dia makin kenceng. Akhirnya karena kesel, Tsurugi langsung tereak-tereak.

"WOI TEN, BANGUN GAK LU! KAGAK BANGUN GUA CIUM LU!" Tsurugi langsung ngeluarin suara toa-nya. Sontak, Tenma yang kaget langsung bangun dan sembah sujud.

"KAGAK MAU!" katanya sambil bangun dan megang sapu yang ada dikamar itu.

"Cielah, bercanda doang Ten, elu sih dibangunin kagak bangun-bangun…" jelas Tsurugi sambil ngelemparin Tenma pake guling.

"Gantian ah! Gue mau tidur, nih lu main FB aja," Tsurugi langsung ngasihin HP BB-nya ke Tenma. Si Tenma langsung nerima HP itu dan ngangguk doang. Lagian dia juga udah ngerasa bosen daritadi.

Sementara Tsurugi langsung molor dan ngorok kayak Tenma tadi.

"Ah, bosen juga gua ya, OL aja dah," Tenma langsung FB-san pake HP BB nya Tsurugi.

Email : Tsurugi_sarap

Pasword : ***********************

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

**Pemberitahuan.**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari Gratisan **menambahkan koleksi foto anda.

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san** mengirimkan sesuatu ke kronologi anda.

**1 Pesan**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke Yang Lagi Nyari gratisan**

Inilah jagoan bola kita saudara-saudara.

Summom : **Tenma Sherwind Squarepants ** :P

**20 menit yang lalu. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

**Yamana Akane Cinta Shin-sama 4ever & 16 orang lainnya menyukai ini.**

**Lihat ke 5 komentar.**

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

*ngasah golok* TSUUURUUUGIIIIIIIIIII!

**Yamana Akane Cinta Shin-sama 4ever**

Cantik kok Ten

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Qwertyuiopadfghjklzxcvbnm~! #$%^&*()_+

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Awakakak, ayo Ten jadi cewek gue aja…X'DD

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

*Nimpuk Tsurugi pake radionya Masaki*

**Kariya Masaki Cowok cakep**

Oh, tidak bisa :P anda harus bayar uang sewanya dulu –A-

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

~! #$^&*()_+ *pundung tingkat dunia*

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka.**

Dan Tenma berjanji saat itu juga pengen langsung ngebunuh orang yang lagi ngorok di sebelahnya. Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan Tsurugi.

"Bodo ah, males gua," Tenma langsung balik fokus lagi ke FB nya. Tak menghiraukan Tsurugi yang masih ngorok dengan pose yang sangat gak elit itu.

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Ten, sebenernya kalian ada dimana sih?

**1 jam yang lalu melalui BlackBerry. Suka. Komentari.**

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Di Kasur =A=

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka. **

**1 Pemberitahuan**

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san mengomentari kirimannya sendiri di dinding anda.**

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Ten, sebenernya kalian ada dimana sih?

**1 jam yang lalu melalui BlackBerry. Suka. Komentari.**

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Di Kasur =A=

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Di kasur? =='' terus Kyousuke kemana?

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

*Nunjuk orang yang lagi tidur di sebelah*

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Kalian, tidur satu kasur? O_O

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Yap, benar sekaleeehhh ^w^ *ngangguk2*

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

…**..***bunuh diri*

**1 menit yang lalu melalui BlackBerry. Suka.**

"Bikin status ah," Tenma pun memutuskan buat bikin status.

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

AJIBBBBB, MAK JLEB GILA, GUA DIGOMBALIN MULU KEMAREN ==

**1 menit yang lalu. Suka. Kometari. Bagikan.**

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

Ipad gueeeee TTATT

**Kariya Masaki Cowok Cakep**

Mampus luuu :P

**Shindou-kun Takuto-san**

TT^TT *pundung di pojokan*

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Emang FB punya pojokan apa ==

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Bingung gua ama yang kalian omongin -_-

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Kak Yuuichi, katanya tadi mau bunuh diri? ._.

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Kagak jadi! Masih inget Fanfic, tugas sekolah, dan TARGET YAOI GUA *Fudanshi nih anak*

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Kak Yuuichi punya akun FFn?

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Punya –O- ada yang collab ama Kyousuke, ada juga yang sendiri

**Fey Rune Selalu Online**

Ini, akun FFn gue *dateng2* **'Shadow Green Day'**

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Collab : **CocoDark KuroShirou-san**

Mine : **Yuu Piko-kun Len Otori**

**Tenma Sherwind Squarepants**

Keren *o* ini punyaku : **Tenma Si Author Ganteng**

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Bomat ah :P Bye

**Beberapa detik yang lalu melalui BlackBerry. Suka. Komentari.**

"Udah ah, bosen," Tenma langsung nutup FB-nya dan NGELEMPAR BB-nya Tsurugi ke tong sampah yang ada disana. Mungkin sebagai pembalasan karena si Tsurugi udah berani dandanin mukanya yang sangat guantenggg nan kece itu.

Setelah itu kedua makhluk nista tersebut langsung tidur tanpa suara ngorok lagi.

**Keesokan Paginya**

"Kyouka-_chan_~~~," dan lagi-lagi Tsurugi harus menderita karena kembali dipertemukan lagi dengan 'Aa Edgar'.

"Sekian lama, aku menunggu, untuk kedatanganmu, bukankah engkau, telah berjanji… untuk tetap disini…" Edgar mulai nyanyi-nyanyi gaje dengan gitar bututnya.

BLEEETTAAAAKKK

"Berapa kali sih gue harus bilang ama lu Edgar! Jangan ganggu murid gue," Endou langsung nimpuk Edgar pake _Ipad_-nya Shindou. Alhasil, _Ipad_ milik Shindy-KUN itu udah rusak sekarang ini.

"Ampun Bang! Ampun," Edgar langsung ngacir setelah dapet timpukan maut dari Endou.

"Sialan tuh orang," Endou langsung mungut lagi _Ipad_-nya Shindou. Sementara Fubuki yang berada di sebelahnya cuman bisa cengo ngeliat _Ipad_-nya Shindou yang layarnya udah retak dan lecet-lecet.

"Endou, _Ipad_-nya," Fubuki cengo sambil nunjuk _Ipad_-nya Shindou. Sementara Endou cuman bisa jantungan doang gegara ngeliat _Ipad_-nya Shindou yang udah rusak permanen.

"Alamak! Ah asemeneh bodo amat ah, nyok Fubuki," Endou langsung narik Fubuki dan untuk terakhir kalinya dia sempet-sempetnya NGINJEK IPAD-NYA SHINDOU YANG UDAH RUSAK PERMANEN ITU. Sementara Tsurugi ikutan ngacir karena takut kalo-kalo si Shindou bakalan muncul mendadak.

Sementara Tenma:

"Tika-_chan_, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Minamisawa begitu tau kalo Tenma keluar kamar sambil bawa-bawa kartu 'Alpamaret'.

"E-eh, aku mau ke Alpamaret bentar, mau belanja," jelas Tenma singkat. Dia langsung buru-buru ngacir karena gak mau ditemenin sama Minamisawa.

'Idih, gimana caranya gue bisa beli gel rambut kalo tuh Sop Jamban ikut,' batin Tenma.

Tapi, Minamisawa malahan ngikutin dia terus.

"Ehem, jangan buru-buru gitu dong Tika-_chan_. Aku punya satu pertanyaan nih buat kamu," Minamisawa langsung ngeluarin SEKUNTUM BUNGA MELATI.

"Kamu tau gak bedanya garuda sama kamu?" Minamisawa mulai nge-gombal lagi. Sementara si Tenma cuman geleng-geleng doang.

"Gak tau," jawab Tenma sesingkat mungkin.

"Kalo garuda itu di dadaku, kalo Tika-_chan_ itu di hatiku…" Minamisawa langsung ber-pose mirip Kanon kemaren, namun bedanya yang ini 'terkesan' lebih dramatis.

"Tika-_chan_, apa kamu mau jadi pacar aku?" dan sekarang ini Minamisawa nembak Tenma dengan pasang mmuka ter-melasnya, katanya sih biar diterima, namun hasilnya…

"ELU BOLEH NEMBAK GUE MIN, TAPI BISA GAK, PAKE BUNGA YANG ELITAN DIKIT! ORANG-ORANG NEMBAK ITU PAKE BUNGA MAWAR MERAH, SEKALINYA MELATI JUGA MAHAL. LHA ELU? NEMBAK PAKE BUNGA KUBURAN, KAGAK MODAL AMAT. DASAR, KECE-KECE KERE! WONG DESO! GAPTEK! KAMPUNGAN! RAKYAT JELATA!" Tenma langsung maki-maki Minamisawa disitu juga. Namun, gak lama kemudian, lewatlah Beta dan Kinako.

"Oi Min! lu lagi ngapain?" Kinako langsung nanyain ke Kakak sepupunya itu.

"Lu kagak liat gue ditolak?! Huwaaaa, mamaahh!" Minamisawa langsung mewek gaje dan pundung dipojokan. Tanpa menghiraukan aksi gaje barusan, Kinako langsung nanya lagi ke Tenma.

"Oi Tik! Mau kemana lu?" tanya Kinako singkat.

"Ini, mau ke Alpamaret, Beta-_chan_ mau ikut?" Tenma malahan langsung nawarin Beta. Sementara Beta cuman geleng-geleng doang.

"Gak usah deh Tika, aku ada janji nih sama Kintan. Mau maen catur bye~~~" Beta langsung ngacir darisana. Sementara Kinako juga ikutan pergi. Tenma juga pergi, satu-satunya orang yang ada disana cuman Minamisawa yang tempo hari alesannya mau nengokin sepupunya. Jelas diizinin ama Endou, niat sebenernya padahal cuman mau deketin Tenma.

At Alpamaret.

"Yes, shampoo udah, sabun udah, farfum udah, bedak udah, mascara udah(?) vitamin rambut udah, p**b*l*t udah," Tenma langsung nge-cek lagi belanjaannya, soalnya katanya takut ada yang kurang. Tapi ternyata semuanya udah kumpul.

"Mas, segini jadi berapa," Tenma langsung naro semua barang-barang nya di depan kasir. Sementara, mas-mas kasir berambut ungu dan bermata abu-abu itu cuman ngitungin belanjaan Tenma.

"Semuanya jadi 67.650 rupiah dek," jelas si mas-mas.

"Oh iya mas, kok ditempat yang biasa gak ada gel rambut sih?" Tenma mulai nanya-nanya. Sementara si mas-mas kasir cuman jawab.

"Wah, saya gak tau dek,"

"Lho, mas saya butuh banget, dicari dulu dong mas,"

"Wah, saya gak tau dek,"

"Tapikan mas, saya juga bayar, cariin dong!"

"Wah saya gak tau dek,"

"Ah si mas, banyak gak taunya! Pokoknya saya mau mas anterin saya ketempat gel rambut sekarang!,"

"Wah kalo itu,"

"Iya?"

"Saya, lebih gak tau lagi dek!"

"AARRGGHHH DASAR KASIIRR BUTUUTTTTT!"

PLAK! KOMPRANG! DUAKK!BLETAK!MIAAAUU!AUUUU!OHOK OHOK! JEDUG!DUAAARRR!

* * *

**At Pesantren.**

"Ajigile Ten, muka lu kenapa ampe babak belur begini?" tanya Tsurugi begitu tau kalo babu-nya udah babak belur.

"Guam au beli gel rambut, eh tukang kasirnya oon, jadilah gue dipukulin karena berisik," jelas Tenma dengan pilu.

"Ah elu lagian, sok sok-an ke Alpamaret, mendingan gue dong! Ke warung," Tsurugi langsung minggat dengan gaya jalan ala emak-emak dan menuju warung. Tapi pas di deket gerbang Pesantren, dia ketemu sama Beta.

"Hai Kyouka, mau kemana?" tanya Beta dengan ramah. Tsurugi merdeka dalem hati, dan langsung jawab.

"Ah Beta-_san,_ mau ke warung bentar, beli timun suri buat buka puasa," jelas Tsurugi malu-malu. Beta langsung ngeluarin duit dari kantongnya, beginilah kira-kira isi pikiran Tsurugi.

'Wih, cakep nih cewek, tau aja kalo gue demen gratisan, pasti nih kagak salah nih cewek bakalan ngasih gue duit, terus dia bilang belinya pake uang aku aja. Aiihh Beta-_chan_, aa Kyousuke datang,' batin Tsurugi dengan nistanya.

"Nih Kyouka, aku boleh nitip gak?" tanya Beta kemudian. Tsurugi yang mikirnya bakalan di JAJANIN, langsung pasrah seketika.

"Yaudah deh Beta-_san_ mau nitip apa?" tanya Tsurugi tetep ramah.

"Aku nitip So***x ya ok!" Beta langsung nyerahin duit gocengan leceknya ke Tsurugi, habis itu dia ngacir lagi entah kemana. Alesannya tetep sama kayak tadi 'MAU MAEN CATUR SAMA KINTAN'. Padahal Tsurugi tau sendiri, kalo si Kirino itu kagak pernah bisa main catur.

"Ajigile, masa cowok disuruh beli begituan, ah tapi demi Beta. DEMI BETAAAAAA!GANBATEEEE!" Tsurugi langsung ngacir ke warung tujuannya. Langsung aja dia beli timun suri, gak lupa beliin pesenan Beta.

Pas-pasan tukang warung lagi ladangin dia, tiba-tiba ada yang nanya ke dia.

"Lagi dapet ya Neng?" tanya cowok itu yang ternyata adalah Minamisawa yang udah lepas dari kepundungannya. Sebenernya, Tsurugi pengen banget nonjok tuh cowok, namun niatnya ditahan pas-pasan udah tau siapa orang yang ada di sebelah Minamisawa.

'ABANGGG!' Tsurugi langsung syok dan kaget. Liat muka abangnya yang udah kusut kayak belum disetrika berhari-hari.

"Dek, namanya siapa?" tanya Yuuichi kemudian. Gak mau abangnya curiga, Tsurugi bertingkah biasa-biasa aja.

"Kyouka Tsurina," jawanya singkat. Yuuichi cuman manggut-manggut doang.

"Oh, mirip adek saya ya dek!" Yuuichi langsung cemberut dan pergi darisana.

"Neng, kenal Tika gak?" Minamisawa nanya lagi.

"Kenal, dai temen sekamar saya Bang. Kenapa?" Tsurugi jawab dan balik nanya.

"Bilangin, ada salam dari Minamisawa yang ganteng dan kece ya," jelas Minamisawa dengan entengnya. Tsurugi _sweatdrop_ sejenak, dan langsung geleng-geleng karena bingung kalo dilingkungan tuh Pesantren banyak vowok gombalan gembelehe-nya.

"Iya Bang." Jawab Tsurugi singkat dan mulai pergi darisana.

"JANGAN LUPA YA NENG!" Minamisawa setengah tereak. Tsurugi cuman ngangguk.

'Akhirnya pergi,' batin Tsurugi lega. Pas pas-san udah agak jauh dari warung itu, dia langsung tereak kenceng-kenceng.

"ENENG-ENENG! ABANG BEGOOOKKK!" semprot Tsurugi dan langsung lari jauh-jauh karena takut dilabrak sama Minamisawa.

**Malamnya**

"Ten, nitip batagor ya," Tsurugi yang kebetulan kagak tarawih langsung nitip ke babunya itu. Yap, itulah alasannya kenapa tadi siang Tenma beli p**b*l*t, itu karena dia sama Tsurugi males tarawih dan biar bisa ngehindar dari para gombalers.

"Iye, iye," Tenma langsung nyamber duitnya Tsurugi dan minggat darisana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Duh, dimana gua bisa nemuin tukang batagor, kalo kagak diturutin tuh permintaan Tsurugi, gue bisa diapa-apain ntar, barabe ah!" Tenma langsung nyari tukang batagir. Gak lama kemudian, kupingnya dia yang masih normal nangkep suara orang yang neriakin kata 'batagor'.

"Batagor Aceh asli, batagor Aceh asli!"

"Perasaan batagor itu dari daerah Bandung deh, naha jadi ke Aceh-Aceh atuh…" pikir Tenma bingung. Namun, karena gak mau pusing akhirnya dia nyamperin aja tuh tukang batagor.

**Background : SmEsh – I SEPAK U**

_Kenapa kakiku cenat-cenut tiap liat kamu_

_Hingga tukang pijit tiap hari standby dirumah ku_

_Kenapa sakit gigi tiap kau tatap aku_

_Sampe-sampe ku harus rutin beli Sensodyne_

_Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku_

_Selalu rambutku kaku tiap kau sentuh aku_

_Kenapa otakku beku tiap kau bilang 'kulkas'_

_Sampe semua tetangga kira aku ORGIL_

_BATAGOR SIOMAYYY~~~_

_Boy TENDANG u~~ (Nista banget)_

_Boy TONJOK u~~ (Ryuuk Kunyuk)_

_Boy SEPAK U~~_

_PECEL LELE TAHU~~~_

_Boy SETRES u (Shindou cakep)_

_Boy NISTA u (Endou jelek)_

_Boy SEPAK u~~_

Demikianlah Tenma menganga lebar, karena liat cowok kece dihadapannya. Jujur, katanya sih baru kali ini dia liat cowok yang lebih kece dari Tsurugi. Bayangin aja coba, seorang tukang BATAGOR keliling, punya muka kece, putih, pesona luar biadab(?) dan pastinya WAW banget.

"Waw, gak salah nih?" Tenma mulai nganga lagi. Sementara orang yang dipanggil langsung nyaut.

"Eh eneng cantik amat, mau beli batagor ya Neng?" tanya si tukang batagor berambut oranye yang punya senyum se-kinclong matahari terbit itu.

"I-iya Bang, pesen 2 ya," kata Tenma dengan malu-malu.

'Iri ada, nih cowok lebih cakep dari gua. Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin deh gue maki-maki cowok kece macam dia,' batin Tenma. Gak lama kemudian, batagor pesenannya udah siap.

"Nih Neng, batagornya udah siap, hati-hati dijalan ya~" tukang batagor itu langsung pergi gitu aja. Meninggalkan Tenma dengan ke-cengoan luar biadabnya.

"Ajigile, sumfeh, semalem gua mimpi apa ampe ketemu cowok kece begitu," Tenma yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya masih bayangin muka cowok kece tadi.

"Kira-kira tuh orang mau gak ya jadi guru BATAGOR gue," ucap Tenma dengan prontalnya. Ternyata saudara-saudara, si Tenma ini daritadi terpesone ama tuh tukang batagor bukan karena hubungan HOMO or MAHO or SHOU-AI or YAOI. Melainkan, cuman pengen pamer ama temen-temen cewek kecenya kalo dia punya guru BATAGOR ganteng. Cielah Ten, ternyata bisa yandere(?) juga ente.

"Ah, udahlah daripada Tsurugi nunggu, gue mendingan pulang aja," Tenma pun melangkah pulang kearah Pesantrennya itu. Tapi, pas pas-san ditengah jalan, dia gak sengaja kesandung batu, alhasil semua batagornya tumpah kena muka kecenya. Alhasil, dia pun kudu nanggung semua akibat kalo-kalo bakalan dipanggang ama Tsurugi.

**Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Nah lo, si Tenma makin hari makin nista aja tuh! Chapter depan deskrepsiin siapa dulu nih? Jawab lewat review ya!**

**To Be Continue-**

**Mori : MANGAP TELAT UPDATE MINAAAA~ BIASA TUGAS-TUGAS/DITIMPUK/. OK MARI KITA BALES REVIEW.**

**R. Akemi**

Halo Shania-san ^^ hehe ini chp 4 nya :D semoga suka, dan disini Shin engga muncul~ chp depan deskripsiin siapa dulu? Jawab lewat review ya kalau sempet ^^

**Draco de Laviathan**

Halo Draco-san :3 oalah Alan yang itu, kalo gitu saia jadi Luky Master Chef deh biar sama2 botak/dibotakinbeneran/ Engga2 bercanda kok :3 Draco-san aja ya~~ NAH INI NIH CONTOH MAJIKAN YG DEMEN AMA BABUNYA/diinjekTsurugi/ Btw ini Chapter 4, chp depan deskripsiin siapa dulu nih? Jawab lewat review kalau sempet :3

**Ika Fittr**

Ikaaaaa (gak usah pakai 'san' ya 'kan umur kita sama). Hehe, Fubuki juga waras~~ cuman dia itu dipaksa Endou, soal masukkin IAS ya? Nanri saia pikir2 lagi deh ^^ btw Thanks For Read and Review~~~

**Verra Lie**

Verra-san~~ ^w^ hayoo hayoo Minamisawa disini pundung, dan Alpha jadi –you know what lah- /plak/ ini chapter 4~~ maaf kurang lucu TTATT, saia selesain ini pas Bpk lagi sakit (asli) jadi kurang tenaang juga. Makasih udah RnR ^^

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Ina-san~~~ ShowRano udah abis ya~~~ saia nunggu lanjutan DokiDoki Cupid ya (kapanpun/plak/). Btw ini chp 4 nya~~~ semoga suka~~~

**4869fans-nikazemaru**

Nika-saaannn~~~ ^w^ makasih udah sempetin RnR~~~ saia seneng lho sama fict nya Nika-san~~~~ seneng banget dapet Review dari Nika-san~~~~ ini chp 4 nya, semoga suka ^^

**Abu Amano D'kill**

Haloowww, bertemu lagi dengan saia si Author gaje/plak/ makasih udah RnR lagi ^^ ini chp 4 nya, semoga suka ^^

**Mori : Minaaaaa, segitu curcol gaje Author, ok sampai jumpa di chp selanjutnya, bye bye~~~~**

**_Mori Kousuke18_**


	5. Shindou, Hikaru, & Kegilaan FFI All Star

**Salah Masuk Pesantren!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb (Dan Saia Bingung).**

**Chapter 5 : Shindou, Hikaru, & Kegilaan FFI All Stars!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Mori: Halo minna~ maaf ya, karena kemarin banyak yang pada milih Kyouka buat diceritain, akan tetapi, karena Kyouka udah saia ceritain di chp sebelumnya, jadi saia milih yang dari Shania-san (R. Akemi) .w. ok, ini dia~ (buat yang milih Kyouka-chan, tenang aja, dia bakalan muncul kok di chapter depan).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Pak Endou!" Shindou aka Shindy langsung nyapa Endou begitu tuh cowok bangkotan baru aja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Eh Shindy, kamu mau ngapain nemuin saya?" tanya Endou sok manis(?).

"Saya mau ngambil _I-pad_ saya Pak, bisa gak ya?" tanya Shindou lagi.

"E-eh, anu Shindy, ta-tadi … _I-pad_ kamu jatoh, terus pecah, terus rusak deh," jelas Endou dengan tampang gak berdosa, setelah itu, dengan polosnya dia LANGSUNG PERGI GITU AJA. Bener-bener deh ._.b.

"TRIPPLEEEE WHHAAAAATTTT! ! !"

JLEGEERRR!

Shindou cengo seketika. Dia langsung pundung dipojokan dan udah siap buat mewek.

"Shin, kenape lu?" Hikaru yang tiba-tiba dateng langsung nepuk pundak Shindou dan nanya.

"I-PAAADDDD GUEEEEEEE!" Shindou langsung guling-guling tanda gak rela.

"WAW! Gue tebak, pasti _I-pad_ lu rusak sama pemilik nih Pesantren yang Kamseupay itu 'kan?" tanya Hikaru yang mulai rempong.

"Iya … HUWAAAAAAA _I-PAD_ GUEEEEE TERCINTAAAA! ! !" Shindou lanjutin acara guling-gulingannya. Tapi, gak lama kemudian, Hikaru langsung nyengir dengan aura cling-cling bagaikan piring yang abis dicuci pake Mama Lemon.

"Shin, kita ke kamar yuk!" ajak Hikaru. Shindou mulai berhenti guling-guling dan langsung nanya.

"Ngapain ke kamar? Ini 'kan masih siang!" Shindou malahan nyolot.

"Ihhh~ daripada di sini! Gue mau nunjukin sesuatu~" Hikaru mulai bergaya '4L4Y SYNDROM'.

"Ngapain lu ngajakin gue? Jangan-jangan lu mau ngajakin gue YAOI-an ya? KAGAAAKKK MAAUUU!" tolak Shindou.

"BUKAN LAH BENGA! UDAH BURUAN IKUT AJA!" Hikaru langsung nyeret Shindou dengan paksa pake tenaga kuda(?).

"Iya deh iya!" karena gak mau ngeliat Hikaru yang tambah rempong, akhirnya Shindou mau nurutin perkataan Hikaru.

Mereka-pun langsung balik ke Kamar. Karena kebetulan kamar mereka sebelahan sama kamarnya Beta-Kirino, akhirnya mereka ketemu sama Beta dan Kirino yang lagi main catur di depan kamar mereka.

"Gue jalan,"

"Kintan lu curang!"

"EMANG GILIRAN GUA KOK!"

"Tapi gue 'kan belum jalan!"

"Makannya cepetan jalan! ATUUULAAAAHHH!"

Hikaru dan Shindou cuman cengo ngeliat dua cewek –ralat- maksudnya satu cewek cantik dan satu CEWEK CANTIK JEJADIAN yang lagi main catur dengan rempongya.

"Ih, rempong banget deh cyin~" Hikaru cuman bisa ngomong itu pas-pasan mereka udah di kamar.

"Alah jangan gitu lu! Elu aja rempong," kata Shindou yang langsung nyadarin Hikaru(?).

"Iya-iya, gue tau," Hikaru cuman cuek doang.

"Eh katanya tadi elu mau nunjukkin sesuatu ke gue, apaan tuh?" tanya Shindou yang langsung tu de poin(kamus jebol).

"Oh iya! Gini lho, tadi gue nemuin TV bekas di deket lemari," jelas Hikaru yang rempongnya udah ilang.

"Hah? Di Pesantren kere kayak begini, ada TV? TRIPLE WHATTTT!" Shindou yang kaget dan SAMA SEKALI GAK PERCAYA langsung ikutan rempong.

"Ih, elu kok gak percaya gitu sih! Sini dah gue tunjukkin," Hikaru langsung narik Shindou ke pojok deket lemari. Tampak sebuah TV bekas –ralat- lebih tepat disebut TV RONGSOKAN YANG UDAH BENER-BENER RUSAK PARAH.

"Idih, ngapain lu nunjukkin yang beginian ama gue?! Gue mah bisa beli 10x yang lebih bagus. KAMSEUPAY!" semprot Shindou yang udah mulai _illfeel_ sama tuh Pesantren.

"Tapi, kita 'kan bisa betulin nih TV. Gini-gini, kita juga belajar Elektronika 'kan~" jelas Hikaru yang mulai rempong lagi.

"Iya, gue tau kalo soal itu. Tapi, KOK TUH TV NGEREPOTIN BANGET SIH?!" Shindou makin sewot.

"Namanya juga Pesantren 'All-Ngerepotin', ya pasti segala sesuatunya ngerepotin semua," jelas Hikaru. Shindou mulai manggut-manggut.

"Yaudah deh, sekarang kita betulin nih TV!" Shindou mulai ngangkat TV bekas itu sendirian (wih kuat). Sedangkan Hikaru langsung ngambil peralatan buat benerin TV; seperti Obeng, solder(?), sekrup, Excalibur, iron wall, unicorn boots, odin sword, eternal blizzard, sapu injuk, mesin cuci, keyboard, rinso, gorengan, dll.

BUAAK!

Terdengar suara gak elit akibat dibongkarnya isi TV(?). Hikaru yang emang kurang kerjaan malahan ngoceh sendiri.

"Ada resistor, kondensator, dioda, potensiometer, elco, trafo," Hikaru terus ngoceh sendiri, sedangkan Shindou cuman mandangin tuh anak dengan tatapan sinis.

"Bala-bala, mie ayam, bakso, okonomiyaki, ikan teri, popok bayi, bantal, baygon, caladin, minyak telon,"

"Woi! Elu lagi nyebutin komponen-komponen yang ada di nih TV bekas, apa lagi baca daftar belanjaan sih?!" tanya Shindou seketika.

"Yeh~ emangnya gue bisa elektronika apa! Orang gue lagi nyatet utang gue bulan lalu!" jelas Hikaru yang langsung bikin Shindou cengo seketika.

"Dasar banci kaleng! Udah ah buruan bantuin gue!" Shindou langsung ngelemparin peralatan buat benerin tuh TV bekas. Akhirnya, mau gak mau, Hikaru cuman nurutin perintah Kapten Shindy(?).

Perbaikan TV dimulai;

Lagu _Background_:

Jeng … Jeng … Jeng…

INI LEGENDA SI KUNG FU PANDA JRENG JRENG JRENG~

KSATRIA NAGA~ … BERSAMA 5 JAGOAN~ … MASTER SHIFU~ … KUNG FU PANDA~

Begitulah kira-kira kedengaran bunyi lagu _background _yang SANGAT NISTA. Dan liriknya yang gak jelas gara-gara Author yang rada budeg, jadi pas-pasan ada Kung Fu Panda pas openingnya, cuman itu yang bisa Author denger.

"Perbaikan TV, selesai!"

Shindou sama Hikaru langsung jingkrak-jingkrak gaje begitu tuh TV nista udah bisa mereka betulin. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan buat nonton tuh TV. Soal antena dll, di Pesantren itu sih udah lengkap. Walaupun, asal-usulnya gak diketahui kenapa tuh TV bisa punya antena mendadak.

"Eh kira-kira jam segini ada tontonan apaan ya?" tanya Hikaru pada Shindou yang lagi gonta-ganti _channe_l-nya.

"Gak tau deh! Tapi yang jelas, jam segini itu gak ada PUTIH ABU-ABU, ngerti lu!" semprot Shindou tiba-tiba. Hikaru cuman ngangguk dengan mulut terbuka.

"Sekarang, mending kita liat acara musik~" Shindou langsung nge-ganti _channel_ TV-nya ke acara musik favoritnya.

"Yaudah deh, ayo~" Hikaru cuman pasrah dan ikut nonton bareng Shindou.

'_Iuuhh~ padahal gue pengen nonton Putih Abu-Abu!'_

_**In television;**_

"Yap, saudara-saudara, kembali lagi bersama saya, _host _yang ganteng dan unyu-unyu ini aka Gamma~ di acara kita yang super duper triple keren! Yaitu BERSOMPLAK RIA BARENG ARTIS!" Gamma selaku _host_ di acara itu langsung nyapa pemirsa di rumah (karena disitu emang sengaja gak diperbolehin ada yang nonton).

"Dan kali ini, kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang sangat kece-kece~ mereka adalah, FFI ALL STARS~" Gamma langsung nyambut bintang tamunya. Abis itu, datanglah cowok-cowok ganteng nan kece sambil dadah-dadah gaje. Tapi, karena terlalu konsenterasi(?) buat narsis ke kamera, Mark langsung nginjek tali sepatunya sendiri dan langsung jatoh nubruk Fidio yang jalan paling depan, dan karena FAKTOR KESENGAJAAN, Mark langsung tarik Dylan yang jalan dibelakangnya, sontak, Dylan langsung ikutan jatoh dan nubruk dia. Dibelakang Dylan, Therese yang lagi jalan dengan santai tiba-tiba kepeleset air es bekas Gamma minum tadi(?) alhasil, dia ikutan jatoh nubruk Dylan. Terakhir, EDGAR YANG BERJALAN PALING BELAKANG (pasalnya, dia emang sengaja izin ke Endou buat dateng ke acara itu karena disitu ada temen-temennya), gak sengaja nginjek kulit pisang, bekas Gamma makan tadi (si Gamma udah kayak monkey aja nih -_-), dan ikutan NUBRUK THERESE. Alhasil, terjadilah acara 'tubruk-tubrukan' dengan gaya NYUSRUK ala FFI All Stars.

Namun, ada satu orang yang engga ikutan acara gaje itu. Orang yang berjalan paling belakang dan udah kumisan *plak* -ralat- maksudnya, orang yang gak kalah ganteng dan kece, dia adalah ROCOCO URUNGKAN/disepak/ maksudnya, Rococo Urupa. Yang masih jalan dengan santai, dan langsung duduk di sofa yang udah disediain buat tamu, dengan muka enggak berdosa sama sekali, tuh anak langsung NGINJEK Edgar dan langsung ninggalin temen-temennya.

Gamma cuman nyengir doang ngeliat tingkah laku Rococo.

"Abang Rococo, gimana kabarnya? Sehat?" tanya Gamma yang berusaha basa-basi.

"Iyalah begok! Kalo gua sakit mana mungkin gua ada disini! Dasar somplak lu," jawab Rococo masih dengan TAMPANG YANG ENGGAK BERDOSA sambil nge-_deathglare_ Gamma. Sedangkan Gamma cuman bisa senyum canggung ngeliat Rococo ngomong gitu.

"WOI BURUAN AMBIL KAIN KAFAN! BENTAR LAGI JUGA GUE MATI! ! !" teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah FIDIO. Bayangin aja, Fidio 'kan paling kecil, dan … DIA ADA DITUMPUKAN PALING BAWAH. Udah jelas kalo tuh anak udah PEJRET(?) sekarang.

"Ampun! Woi, bangun lu Gar! Sakit nih gua!" Mark ikutan teriak.

"KALIAN, BANGUN BURUAN, MATI NIH GUE!" Fidio teriak-teriak lagi. Pengen banget tuh, pas-pasan itu Mark nyumpel mulutnya, tapi ditahan karena dia juga kagak bisa gerak.

Cepet-cepet, Edgar langsung bangun, disusul Therese, Dylan, Mark, dan terakhir Fidio.

"Gila, encok nih gue, sialan lu Mark!" Fidio langsung nge-getok kepala Mark pake palu yang entah dia dapet darimana.

"APAAN LUH NYALAIN GUE! SOMPLAK LU!" Mark balik nge-jitak kepala Fidio pake kapak(?) yang entah dia juga dapet darimana.

Setelah ada adegan 'getok-jitak' Mark _and_ Fidio _version_, Gamma yang udah balik lagi ke imej-nya langsung nyapa FFI All Stars.

"Gimana nih kalian semua, baik?" tanya Gamma kemudian. Semuanya langsung ngangguk minus Rococo.

"GUE KAGAK!" Fidio nyaut,

"Lho, kenapa enggak? Fidio-_san_?" Gamma nanya lagi.

"LU KAGAK LIAT APA! TADI GUE KETINDIH SAMA SATU KUDA, SATU ONTA, SATU BADAK, SAMA SATU KUDANIL! LU LIAT TADI 'KAN!" Fidio mulai mencak-mencak gaje.

"I-iya Bang, saya liat kok," Gamma langsung terkena 'GAGAP SYNDROM' sejenak.

"Udah dong! Sebenernya, elu mau ngapain sih undang kita kemari? Gak tau kalo gue lagi sibuk apa?!" Edgar mulai nanya dengan gaya 'SOK KECAKEPAN' miliknya.

"Oh iya! Nah, sebenarnya maksud diundangnya kalian kesini adalah; kalian 'kan artis terkenal nih, jadi boleh dong, kalo sekarang kalian nyanyi-nyanyi gitu~" jelas Gamma. Singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

"Oh kalo cuman itu sih bisa~" Therese baru ikutan nyaut.

"Oh iya, btw perkenalan dulu dong nih! Kali aja ada pemirsa yang belum hafal sama kalian," kata Gamma sambil nyengir kuda.

"_WHAT_! ADA YANG GAK KENAL SAMA KITA! BERARTI GAK GAUL DONG! MAKANNYA LIAT INTERNET! GAK TAU INTERNET YA? NDESO KOE! ! !" teriak mereka (FFI All Stars) minus Rococo LAGI.

"WOI SOMPLAK! UDAH BURUAN PERKENALAN! SERTAIN JUGA MOOD LOE SEMUA, SAMA ORANG YANG LAGI LOE SEMUA SUKA!" Gamma langsung ngedorong Edgar. Sedangkan, cowok gombalers itu langsung maju dan ngenalin dirinya.

"Halo~ nama gue Edgar Valtinas. Keren 'kan? Iya dong~ gue 'kan dari England. _Mood_ gue hari ini? Kece-kece aja kok! Tapi, ya sebenernya gue agak kesel juga sih, karena … tadi pagi gue dilemparin panci sama Endou gara-gara udah berisik. Hiks … padahal gue ngelakuin itu buat orang yang gue suka. Oh iya, orang yang gue suka itu namanya Tsurina Kyouka. Buat Kyouka-_chan_, dimanapun kau berada, aku cinta padamu cantik~ _I love u_ muach … muach~," Edgar langsung monyongin bibirnya dengan gaje. Sedangkan yang ada disana cuman cengo bentar, namun gak lama Gamma langsung angkat bicara.

"Ehem, ok. Yang kedua silahkan~," Gamma langsung nendang Therese.

"Hai, nama gue Therese Tolue. Gue dari Argentina, paling suka makan tahu sumedang, makannya, gue sering dipanggil Therese TOGE. _Mood_ gue biasa-biasa aja, tapi tetep _enjoy _sama musik. Orang yang gue suka gak ada. Sekian~," Therese langsung muncur lagi, sedangkan Gamma KEMBALI CENGO.

'Buset dah nih badak Argen, singkat amat perkenalannya,' _inner_ Gamma.

"Ehem, yang selanjutnya!" Gamma langsung nyuruh Mark.

"_Hello, my name is Mark. I'm from USA-_"

"Alah, sok-sok-an pake Bahasa Inggris lu! Tiap hari makan tempe doang juga!" semprot Dylan tiba-tiba. Mark langsung cengo sejenak. Tapi gak lama kemudian, dia langsung nerusin perkenalannya.

"Hai! Kenalin, nama gua Mark Kruger. Gua dari Amerika! _Mood_ gua hari ini suram, gara-gara tadi pas-pasan belum disini, Fidio nyiram gua pake air bekas cucian! Orang yang gua suka Ucrit! Ucrit itu nama kucing gua! Cantik banget. Sekian," Mark langsung mundur. Belum lama, Gamma udah mau manggil yang selanjutnya, tapi Fidio langsung maju duluan.

"Hai~ nama gue Fidio Aldena. Gue dari Italia~ gue ini cakep, ganteng, imut, unyu, Chibi-Chibi, manis, perpek(?), dan pokoknya WAW banget deh~ _mood_ gue hari ini cerah kok~ orang yang gue suka itu … cantik, baik, lucu, manis, pokoknya cling-cling deh! Tapi … gue gak tau siapa namanya ._. habis kalo gue ketemu dia, dia gak pernah kasih tau namanya, kata orang sih dia GAGU, jadi gue pasrah aja deh~" Fidio langsung nari _ballet_(?) sejenak. Tapi dia langsung buru-buru ditarik sama Mark.

"Ok, yang selanjutnya…," Gamma langsung natap Dylan. Tapi, tuh orang diem aja.

"Dylan-_san_, anda selanjutnya," kata Gamma.

"…" Dylan masih diem.

"WOI DYLAN! ADA SATPOL PP!" teriak Therese di kupingnya Dylan.

"APA?! SATPOL PP! EIKE HARUS KABUR CYIN~ KAAABUURRRR!" Dylan langsung lari tapi…

BUAAAKK!

Dia langsung nabrak tiang yang ada di studio itu.

"SIALAN! SIAPA SIH YANG NARO TIANG DISINI!" Dylan langsung guling-guling gaje sambil sapel dens(?).

"Udahlah gua dulu aja!" Rococo langsung maju duluan.

"KENALIN NAMA GUE ROCOCO URUPA COWOK PALING KECE DIANTARA SEMUA ANGGOTA FFI ALL STARS DAN PALING WAW BAHKAN LEBIH WAW DARI FIDIO JANGAN TANYA DARIMANA GUE BERASAL KARENA PAS GUE BAYI GUE DITEMUKAN DI SUNGAI ALL-GANTENGIN ORANG YANG GUE SUKA KAGAK ADA! SEKIAN!" begitulah kira-kira penjelasan Rococo yang ENGGAK ADA TANDA BACANYA SEPERTI KOMA, TITIL, DLL. Dan gak disangka-sangka juga, ternyata Rococo yang terkenal 'rasis', ternyata bisa juga 'NARSIS' saudara-saudara.

"Makasih Rococo-_san_. DYLAN-_SAN_ SEKARANG GILIRAN ANDA! CEPETAN BANGUN!" dengan PAKSAAN, Gamma langsung nyeret Dylan dan maksa dia buat ngenalin dirinya (padahal udah kenal -_-).

"Nama gue Dylan. Sama kayak Mark, gue juga dari Amerika … _mood_ gue lagi suram, tapi beda sama Mark. Mood gue itu 'suram' dalam artian GALAU. Hiks … gue abis diputusin … dan orang yang gue suka itu … gak ada deh buat saat ini, sekian," Dylan langsung pundung dipojokkan. Sementara yang lain cuman geleng-geleng kepala doang.

"Idih, udah namanya Dylan, lagi menderita lagi!" seru Gamma. Yang lain gak ngerti.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Rococo singkat.

"Dylan itu 'kan kepanjangan dari DYLANdaderita," jelas Gamma dengan entengnya. Sementara Dylan malahan makin pundung.

"Udah ah! Sekarang, kita nyanyikan lagu yang pertama~," Therese yang emang udah demen musik dari dulu, langsung ngajakin yang lain buat mulai 'BERSOMPLAK RIA'. Yang lain minus Dylan dan Rococo langsung berdiri dan mulai bergaje ria.

Musik-pun mulai mengalun…

Plesetan lagu Eikou E No Yell! – (Restoran Cowok Kece) *plesetan by: Author*.

All: Mari kita jualan

Di warungnya si Emak~

Kita buka Restoran

Di depan Kuburan…

Di ledek-pun gak apa

Yang penting laku…

Mari kita bikin sop

Bersama-sama~

Reff: Ini usaha kita~

Buat bantu Emak…

'Kali aja kalo laku

Dikasih upah~~~

Anak FFI emang matre~

Itulah … TERBAIK!

Edgar: Nih Restoran tuh lengkap

Segalanya-pun ada

Therese: Dari daging sa…pi~

Sampe daging ba…bi~

Mark: Disini juga banyak,

Cowok kecenya~

Fidio: Apa… lagi gue~

Tiada yang nyamain…

Reff: Kita gak ngada-ngada

Semua fakta!

Bahkan tontonan-pun

Disini ada~~~

Senin Selasa sampe Minggu

Hantu, udah _standy_~

Edgar: Es teh limun! ! !

Therese: Ikan bawal! ! !

Mark: Udang rebus! ! !

Fidio: Oncom goreng! ! !

All: Ada sate maranggi

Sampe ada es panas~

Diimpor dari Bandung

Dari toko somay…

Lombok, Bali dan Lampung

Semua ada…

Cowok-cowok kece

Buka Restoran~

Reff 3: Ibu dan Bapak-Bapak

Pada kecantol

Sama kita ber-empat

Yang ke…ce ini~

Restoran kita, penuh warna~

Marilah mampir…

Cowok-cowok _cool_

Anak FFI, emang WAW banget…

Suasana langsung berubah seketika(?), langsung ada Restoran di sebelah Kuburannya Gamma(?). Rococo dan Dylan lagi mengheningkan cipta sejenak atas kematian Gamma(?), Mark lagi ngeladangin orang yang beli Sop ayam, Therese lagi ngipasin sate maranggi, Fidio lagi nyuci piring sambil paduan suara bareng Edgar dengan lagu "JUDI".

"RALAT WOI! GUA BELUM MATI!" Gamma langsung bangkit dari kuburnya, masih dengan kain kafan, Rococo dan Dylan langsung ngacir jauh-jauh, sedangkan sisa anak-anak FFI All Stars cuman cengo doang.

"Diem dulu lu! Kita masih mau bersomplak," Edgar langsung ngambil gitarnya, bersiap ngajakin semuanya (minus Rococo dan Dylan) buat nyanyi gaje lagi.

3

2

1

"Dek, beli sop ayamnya dong!" seru seorang Bapak-Bapak kumisan tiba-tiba. Akhirnya, mau gak mau Mark langsung ngeladangin tuh Bapak-Bapak.

"Dek, cakep amat, namanya siapa? Anak saya yang cowok aja jelek banget lho," kata tuh Bapak-Bapak (bisa dikatain, rempong ._.).

'Ngapain nih Bapak-Bapak bangkotan nanyain segala ama gua! Gaya rempong kayak banci kaleng, pake jaket kulit dekil banget lagi, bibir monyong, item, bulukan lagi! Gue jadi curiga, jangan-jangan tuh Bapak-Bapak pake k*tang lagi," inner Mark dengan abal-nya. Saking abalnya, tuh Bapak-Bapak yang ngerasa dikacangin langsung mencak-mencak sendiri.

"DEK BURUAN DONG! NGELADANGINNYA LAMA AMAT SIH!"

"EH, APA MASALAH LOE? SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG! LAGIAN, EMANGNYA LOE PIKIR GUE TUKANG SOP APA!"

"EH DEK, KALO GAK BISA NGELADANGIN, MENDING GAK USAH JADI TUKANG SOP!"

"LHA, TERUS GUE HARUS JADI APAAN DONG?! TUKANG RONGSOK GITU?"

"YA TERSERAH ELU LAH! YANG PENTING JANGAN JADI TUKANG SOP! GAK PAS SAMA MUKA TUH! MUKA UDAH MIRIP SAMA PANCI JUGA!"

"MASIH MENDING GUE DONG! DARIPADA LOE, MUKA UDAH MIRIP SAMA PANTAT WAJAN YANG KAGAK PERNAH DICUCI!"

"SEMERDEKAAA LOEEEE!"

Tuh Bapak-Bapak rempong langsung minggat gitu aja, dia gak jadi beli sop-nya gara-gara Mark kagak bener ngeladanginnya. Abis itu, Edgar langsung ngelanjutin acara BERSOMPLAK-nya. Semua temen-temennya-pun (termasuk Rococo dan Dylan), langsung bawa alat musik masing-masing(?) *Rococo bawa sendok sayur, Edgar bawa sapu, Therese bawa mutu, Dylan bawa wajan, Mark bawa panci, Fidio bawa pel-an*.

"Yok! Bro, ayo mulai!" Therese ngasih aba-aba. Sedangkan semua temennya udah pada siap buat goyang gayung(?).

Musik-pun balik lagi…

(Plesetan lagu Maroon 5 – Move Like Jagger *Manyun 5 – Muke Lu Kayak Jagger*).

Fidio: Oohh… yeah… Sedikit sangar, mata nanar

Bibirnya lebar, kayak Semar..

Edgar: Senengnya gulai, dan nonton Popeye…

Sungguh aduhai~

Mark: Giginya nongol, nongol dikit..

Gayanya nampol, amit-amit..

Therese: Berjaket kulit, bersendal jepit

Sok joget asik… kayak kecekik~

Rococo: Gayanya emang bikin malu..

Pengen digetok pake palu

Dylan: Muke lu kayak jagger

Tapi kok mirip joker

Yang lagi maaaakan berger…

All: Sambil nyeringai mulut bau~

Agak gemulai campur kaku

Pengennyak kayak jagger

Tapi kok mirip joker

Yang lagi maaaaakan berger…

Fidio: Sangat sukar, harus pintar

Bikin dia sadar, susah benar

Edgar: Dia agak telmi, lemot sekali

Bikin 'ku keki~

Mark: Dia pengen tenar, dan terkenal

Tetep gak sadar, kalo gagal..

Therese: Hobinya nyengir, dan itu bibir

Oh bau anyir … semua menyingkir!

Rococo: Gayanya emang bikin malu..

Pengen digetok pake palu..

Dylan: Muka lu kayak jagger~

Sok-sok gaya MarcGyver

Padahal elooooo… 4L4Y-er…

Edgar: Makin kacau, dia bergaya…

Bikin galau kita semua~

Fidio: Dia harus diseret, terus kunci di Toilet

Sampe dia meringis~

Therese: Didiemin eh makin buas..

Aksinya kini makin gak jelas…

Mark: Kayak yang kena santet..

Gayanya kejet-kejet

Dylan: Kayak kebelet pipis

Ey! Ey! Ey! Eeeey!

Rococo: Mukanya ancur abis!

All: Gayanya emang bikin malu..

Pengen digetok pake palu..

Muka lu kayak jagger

Ngarep mirip si Beyber

Bagi gueeeee… elo herder!

Sambil nyeringai mulut bau~

Agak gemulai campur kaku..

Pengennya kayak jagger

Ngarep mirip si Beyber

Tapi teteeeeeep, kayak herder!

Musik-pun berhenti, kali ini bukan faktor pembeli, tapi faktor Gamma yang bangkit dari kuburnya.

"TUTUP NIH ACARA! KESEL GUEEEE!" amukan Gamma langsung bikin semua baliklagi ke semula (wih, hebat ._.).

"Kaaaaa-" Dylan yang udah lepas dari pundungnya langsung hendak kabur, tapi langsung ditahan sama Therese.

"Kita seneng-seneng BARENG! Menderita juga harus BARENG-BARENG," kata Therese dengan bijaksana.

'Halah, makan pake tahu doang juga lu! Sok bijaksana banget. Lagian, apaan tuh semboyan 'BARENG-BARENG'? Gue galau aja kalian semua kagak ikutan galau!' inner Dylan.

"TUTUP NIH ACARA!" Gamma kembali ngamuk.

"Ampun Pak!" Fidio sama Mark udah kejar-kejaran(?).

"Udahlah, lebih baik, saya aja yang tutup nih acara~, sampai jumpa lagi pemirsa, di acara 'BERSOMPLAK RIA BARENG ARTIS' semoga kejadian tadi bisa bermanfaat bagi anda. Saya Edgar Valtinas yang kece, mewakili semua rekan saya dan Gamma tentunya, MENGAKHIRI ACARA INI! SILAHKAN PINDAHKAN _CHANNEL _TV KALIAN SEKARANG! ! ! !"

"WOI, UDAH GUA AKHIRIN NIH! AYO KITA BUNUH DIRI SEMUUAAAA!"

* * *

"Ah, acara macem apaan tuh Shin! Gaje amat, mendingan juga-"

"Mendingan PUTIH ABU-ABU maksud lu?" tanya Shindou sambil nge-_deathglare _Hikaru.

"Iya," jawab Hikaru santai.

"Tapi, KENAPA ADA PAMAN GUA!" Hikaru nyolot lagi.

"Hah? Paman lu, yang mana?" tanya Shindou kemudian.

"Itu, yang jadi pembeli sop,"

"Oh."

'Pantesan muka ponakannya kayak reskuker,'

"Bentar deh, lu nyium bau angus enggak?" tanya Shindou yang ngerasa cium sesuatu yang angus-angus.

"I-iya, jangan-jangan NIH TV MAU MELEDAK LAGI! DOUBLEEE WHAAAATTT! AYO KABURRR!" Hikaru langsung narik Shindou keluar dari kamar. Dan bener aja, gak ada barang sedetik, tuh TV langsung meledak.

"WAAAHH GAWAT! BARANG-BARANG GUEEE, LAPTOP GUE! TABLET GUE! ! !"

"CD PUTIH ABU-ABU GUEEEE!"

"EARPHONE GUEEEE!"

"MAKE-UP GUEEEEEE!"

Shindou dan Hikaru langsung saling pandang dengan nista dan langsung teriak bareng-bareng…

"BAAAAJUUU MUSSSLIIIIM! KERUDUNGGG! MUKENAAAA! NOOOOOOO! ! ! !"

Itulah sekilas(?) tentang kegilaan FFI All Stars, dan nasib Shindou juga Hikaru. Nah lho, siapakah target berikutnya?! Tunggu di chp depan~

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: Holaa minna~ seperti yang udah saia bilang, Kyouka gak jadi di deskripsiin, habis kayaknya dia yang perannya paling banyak. Bales reviews~**

**Ika Fittr**

Halo Ika :) Hehe, iya, _I-pad_-nya Shindou rusak sama Endou-Kantoku u.u disini Kirino baru ada dikit doang :3 mungkin chp depan Kirino saia deskripsiin~ Dan soal Yuuichi-_nii_, dia itu sebenernya sering ngintipin KyouTen, makannya, dia syok berat waktu tau Tenma satu kasur sama Kyousuke/plak/ (kakak yang baik ya (?)). Btw, makasih udah benerin typo :3 dan makasih review-nya, ini chp 5~ semoga suka~

**Akemi**

Shania-_san_, ini udah kudeskripsiin Shindou~ aduh, kasian dia, udah _I-pad_nya rusak, benda-benda cadangannya ludes pula u.u Shin-_sama_ sabar aja ya :v/plak/. Yo, ini chp 5, semoga suka~ btw makasih udah review :3

**Draco de Laviathan**

DRAAACOOOO-SAAANN~/buagh/, iya, Minamisawa ngejar-ngejar Tenma disini, pair dikit-dikit berubah ya(?).Tukang batagornya itu Taiyou *bisa dilihat dari nama FB-nya* hehe, kasirnya Alpha OAO aahh, saia nge-_fans_ sama suaranya Abang Alpha *lho*. Awakakak, iya, cintanya Tenma bersemi di antara majikanXBabu *kayak Maid-sama aja*/plak/ btw makasih udah review~

**4869fans-nikazemaru**

Halo Nika-san :) engga telat ya? O.O menurutku ini telat lho QAQ. Dan, emang bener, kasirnya itu Alpha~~~dan tukang batagornya Taiyou *o*. soal Yuuichi-_nii_, dia sebenernya pengen nyariin adeknya yang udah lama ilang(?) dan malahan jadi ngikut ke warung deh~/plak/. Cara 'lagi' emang paling ampuh(?) minggu depan saia juga mau ngindar dari tes OR deh~/dihajar/. Btw ini chp 5, semoga suka, dan makasih udah review :)

**HachimitsuOukan**

Halo Hachi-san *saia manggil apa nih ._.* status Fb-nya emang pada gaje sih. Dan, FB-nya emang alay dan melenceng ke gila sih/plak/. Chp ini saia deskripsiin ShindouHikaru dulu *habis selalu ngakak kalo bayangin Shindou yang pendiem terus dirempongin sama Hikaru/plak/*. Ini chp 5~ semoga suka dan makasih reviewnya~.

**Abu Amano D'kill**

Hai Amano-san :) *manggil gitu? ._.* hehe, makasih udah suka sama chp sebelumnya :3 /plak/ dan soal fict-nya Yuuichi-_nii_ .w. saia bingung mau nyelipin _scene_-nya dimana/plak/ nanti saia pikirin deh ^^ makasih reviewnya~

**Kiyorin9**

Halo :) makasih udah review~ ini chp 5-nya, semoga suka ^^ btw saia manggilnya apa? ._.

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Ina-san~~~~ iya, yang bagian Alpha itu, saia ngambil dari 'Service Butut'-nya Talkloid, habis lucu dengerin suaranya Gakupo yang epic *padahal suaranya Alpha gak epic*. LOL, soal main catur, Kirino lagi tanding ama Beta~ chp depan Kirino ya~ :3 *lho, kok elu yang nanya*. Soal KyouTen-nya, liat akhirnya aja deh~ kan masih ada Beta *dan jangan lupakan Kinako*/plak/. Ini chp 5~ semoga suka~

**Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa**

Wah, Sherly-_nee_ review :) *kita udah sempet ngobrol lewat PM 'kan* makasih review-nya~ makasih udah suka sama fict abal-abal ini :3. Dan, iya, saia tau Sherly-_nee_ bukan islam :D, tapi makasih udah setia ngikutin fict ini~ ini chp 5-nya, semoga suka~

**Yuki Tasya**

Halo Tasya~ *0* saia gak nyangka anda bakalan review lho .w. /buagh/. Ehehe, keren? Makasih~ soal typo ya? Di chp ini moga-moga udah saia kurangin dan sukur-sukur ilang typonya~ habis saia kalo ngetik kebiasaan malem desu, jadi males edit/disepak/ sekarang udah publish siang *atau sore/plak/*. Ini chp 5, semoga suka, dan makasih reviewnya~

**Mori: Itu sekilas(?) balasan review dari Author *o*. sampai jumpa di chp berikutnya~ jaa nee~**


	6. Kirino VS Gangnam Style!

**Salah Masuk Pesantren!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb (Dan Saia Bingung).**

**Chapter 6 : Kirino VS Gangnam Style?!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

DUAAAARRR! ! ! !

Kirino sama Beta yang lagi asik-asiknya main catur, tiba-tiba dikejutin sama sebuah suara ledakan yang pasalnya deket banget *iyalah -_-*.

Kirino yang masih memiliki jiwa _gentleman_(?)nya, akhirnya langsung buru-buru tersadar dan langsung teriak gaje.

"ALAMAK PANCI COPOT, PAK ENDOU MATI, SHINDOU TANGANNYA ADA DELAPAN! ! !" teriaknya yang bikin si Beta juga ikutan teriak(?).

"OMAI GAT EXSIS GRATIS INTERNETANNYA BERJAM-JAM CYIIN!" teriak Beta yang kayaknya gak nyambung sama sekali ama nih keadaan.

"Kok elu teriaknya tentang kartu HP sih? Ini 'kan ada suara ledakan?!" Kirino nanya karena dia juga heran.

"Yeh, siapa yang lagi neriakin tuh suara ledakan! Orang gue lagi nge-cek tarif gratisan kartu gue!" jelas Beta singkat. Kirino cengo ditempat.

Tiba-tiba, entah dateng darimana, muncullah Fidio dan Mark dengan gaya 'Fidi Aldeano' dan 'Mark Setrukmen', dengan efek cling-cling kayak abis dicuci pake Mama Lemon.

Fidio: INGIN GRATISAN SEPUASNYA?!

Mark: ATAU INGIN GRATISAN SAMPE ANDA MATI DIBUNUH SAMA MALAIKAT IZRAIl?!

Fidio & Mark: Segera pakai kartu 'EXSIS'. Selain anda bisa mendapatkan bonus gratisan selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, bahkan sampe kiamat-pun, kartu ini juga bisa dijadikan kamera buat anda ber-exsis ria!

Mark: *Nunjukkin kamera digital yang nempel di belakang kartunya(?)*.

Fidio & Mark: AYO BELI KATU EXSIS! ! ! SELAIN DAPET GRATISAN, ANDA JUGA BISA BER-NARSIS SESUKA HATI! EXSIS, GERAKAN PERUBAHAN! CHEESE~~ *langsung ber-pose kayak Nanobana*

Setelah itu, 2 orang gaje anggota FFI All Stars itu langsung ngilang entah kemana.

"Jiah! Lebay bener," sewot Kirino. Sementara Beta langsung senyum canggung.

"Biarin lah Kin, yang penting mereka cuman promosi kartu 'kan," kata Beta, kali ini, dia nyengir.

"Iya sih, itu mah masih mending. Awas aja tuh kalo lain kali mereka mau promosi buat _Group Idol_ AKB48," ucap Kirino sambil kasih tatapan sinis *sejak kapan nih anak bisa sinis -_-(?)*.

"WAWANMU~ NINIMU~ LONTONGKU~ (Mori: Lirik Heavy Rotation -_-)," Beta langsung nari-nari gaje ala AKB48.

"Alah, lu dramatis amat sih! Udah liriknya salah lagi, itu mah bukan AKB48, tapi '4L4Y48'," jelas Kirino yang jleb banget, tapi si Beta malahan cuek angsa(?).

"Udah ah! Yuk kita cek aja tuh suara asalnya darimana," Beta langsung jalan duluan, sementara Kirino yang jalan di belakang Beta tanpa disadari langsung nari-nari gaje.

"_Aitakatta~ aitakatta~ aitakatta yes_!" Kirino langsung nari-nari gaje.

Beta yang kupingnya masih normal dan ngedenger Kirino nyanyi langsung berbalik dan mandangin Kirino dengan sinis.

"Tuh 'kan, padahal sendirinya juga! Udah buruan, atau gue panggilin Satpol PP nih!" kata Beta sambil nyinisin(?) Kirino. Sementara Kirino cuman manyun dan berhenti nyanyi.

"Lu kira gue banci apa pake dipanggilin Satpol PP segala!" Kirino sewot lagi. Karena dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang GADIS luntur.

'Cih, padahal emang bener sih, kalo gue itu cewek jejadian, alias banci,' batin Kirino pilu(?).

"Udah ah, lu mau ikut gak buat nge-cek suara ledakan tadi?" tanya Beta kemudian, Kirino ngangguk guk-guk. Abis itu, Beta langsung jalan duluan lagi, dan Kirino nerusin lagu yang tadi, katanya sayang kalo gak diterusin(?).

"_Kimi ni_~" Kirino langsung loncat-loncat gaje ala AKB48.

* * *

**Skip time.**

Setelah mereka muterin tuh Pesantren sekitar 5 kali karena faktor KEGEDEANNYA TUH PESANTREN, mereka-pun mulai mencium bau-bauan aneh.

"Ih, baunya gak asik nih!" kata Beta sambil ngendus-ngendus(?).

"Kayaknya bau _Ipad_ kebakar," Kirino nyimpulin. Pas di situ dia nyadarin sesuatu.

'_Ipad _kebakar?! Jangan-jangan _Ipad_-nya si Shindou lagi, dia 'kan _Ipad_-nya banyak,' batin Kirino yang pikirannya udah mulai nista.

Akhirnya mereka mulai ngendus-ngendus bau-bauan di sana.

"Bau _gadget_ kebakar,"

"Bau laptop kebakar!"

"Bau TV kebakar!"

"Bau orang kebakar!"

"Bau p******t kebakar!"

"Bau-" Kirino langsung _sweatdrop_ ngedenger pernyataan Beta barusan.

"Kok elu apal bener sih kalo ada 'gituan' kebakar?" tanya Kirino rada sinis.

"Abis dulu di SMP gue sering ada yang beli langsung kebakar gegara disuruh nyalain rokok sama Bapak-Bapak," jelas Beta ngaco.

"Alah, gaje lu Bet," kata Kirino, Beta cuek lagi.

"Ih, baunya beda Kin!" Beta langsung nepuk pundaknya Kirino. Kirino langsung nengok.

"Apaan? Ada bau anggota 4L4Y48 kebakar?" tanya Kirino lagi.

"Bukan! Ini … WANGI FARFUM!" kata Beta setengah teriak. Kirino langsung cengo kali ini.

"Eh Beta, setau gue, bau ledakan itu gak enak semua! Masa ada wangi farfumnya segala," ucap Kirino sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ih, bukan dari ledakan tadi, tapi…"

"HALO BETA-_CHAN_! AKU DATANG UNTUK MELAMARMU!" tiba-tiba, entah ada angin lewat, atau si Tenma yang lagi dorong-dorong angin(?), muncullah seseorang dengan pakaian ala 'GANGNAM STYLE', dengan dasi berbentuk KUPU-KUPU warna merah. Orang itu ternyata adalah…

TSURUGI.

Yang bergaya ala 'Gangnam Style' bahkan pake kacamata segala, anehnya, bukannya pake sepatu keren, dia malahan pake BAKIAK.

"IHHH, ADA ARTIS YANG NYANYI GANGNAM STYLE ITU! ! !" Beta langsung _fangirl_-an. Beda sama Beta, Kirino yang _illfeel_ liat gayanya Tsurugi langsung ngomong;

"Jiah! Gangnam Style apaan nih! Ini mah bukan Gangnam Style, tapi JAMBAN STYLE!" kata Kirino sambil nyilangin tangannya di dada. Tsurugi yang udah dasarnya tukang sewot langsung nyolot duluan.

"HEH, ATAS DASAR APA LU BILANG GUE MIRIP JAMBAN STYLE HAH! WALAU-PUN EMANG BENER SIH KALO GUE BARU AJA BOKER DI JAMBAN!"

"YA LU LIAT AJA, MANA ADA GANGNAM STYLE PAKE BAKIAK. GANGNAM ITU DIMANA-MANA PAKE SEPATU! INI PAKE BAKIAK, HELLO~ KETAUAN BANGET TUH KALO LOE ABIS DARI JAMBAN. MANA LU PAKE KACAMATA ITEM LAGI, UDAH MIRIP TUKANG PIJIT DEKET RUMAH GUE TUH!" semprot si Kirino. Tsurugi yang merasa gaya 'kece badai'-nya terganggu, langsung nge-lempar bakiaknya ke arah Kirino. Namun gak kena, dan malahan kena orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan, orang yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah … jeng jeng jeng! FUBUKI SHIROU! SI PELATIH PALING CAKEP, IMUT, GANTENG, DAN LINGLUNG SE-HOKKAIDO.

BUAAAAK!

Tuh bakiak langsung mendarat dengan gaya mirip-mirip ballerina(?) di muka tampan Fubuki. Tapi anehnya, Fubuki gak bergeming or marah sama sekali.

"Lho, kok Pak Fubuki gak marah sih," Tsurugi cengo.

"Apa otaknya masih _loading_ ya?" Kirino ikutan cengo.

"Atau otaknya langsung nyemplung ke sungai MCK lagi!" kali ini Beta ikutan nimbrung, tapi malah ngaco.

"Kalo nih cewek bukan gebetan(?) gue! Udah gue jedukin 'palanya ke tembok Kir! Lola banget. Asem nih cewek! Cantik-cantik lola," Tsurugi langsung bisik-bisik ke Kirino. Tapi, merasa tuh kata-kata gak penting, Kirino malah bilang;

"Alah, elu juga nista banget lagian. Dateng-dateng pake acara JAMBAN STYLE segala. Mending cakep! Muka udah kayak tukang urut deket rumah gue aja bangga! Dan … plis deh! Ilangin kata-kata 'cantik' di kalimat lu tadi. Walau bagaimana-pun, gue, Kirino Ranmaru, jauh lebih cantik daripada Beta!" Kirino malahan narsis.

"Eh, kalian lagi pada ngapain? Pacaran ya!?" tuduh Beta tiba-tiba, Kirino geleng.

"Enak aja lu Bet! Kira-kira dong. Kalo mau ngolok-ngolok gue, sama yang cakepan dikit napa! Asal jeplak aja lu! Mana ngolok-ngolok gue sama cowok jelmaan _Bijuu _lagi!" sungut Kirino. Beta yang rada heran sama ucapan Kirino malahan nanya lagi.

"Hah? _Bijuu_? _Bijuu_ itu bukannya yang suka tumbuh di paha, atau di sikut atau di-"

"ITU BISUL!" kata Tsurugi sama Kirino kompakan.

"Ciyee~ kompak banget nih kalian!" Beta langsung loncat-loncat gaje. Bagaikan bidadari yang abis mandi di Jamban sebelah.

'Wah sialan banget sih nih cewek! Gue yang mau pe-de-ka-te sama dia, malah dia yang ngolok-ngolok gue sama si cewek jejadian!' batin Tsurugi yang mukanya udah berubah kayak kuda yang badannya Kangguru(?).

"Ciyee ciyee~ kompaknya~" seru Beta sekali lagi. Gak mau tuh kejadian berlanjut, akhirnya Tsurugi nyoba buat bercandain tuh cewek.

"Kompak itu … bukannya kalo kita lagi marahin orang ya? Pake kata-kata kompak-"

"ITU SOMPLAK BEGOK!" seru Kirino kemudian. Kali ini, Beta ikutan ngangguk.

"Iya, betul tuh," katanya.

"…kalo gitu, berarti kompak itu minyak yang-"

"MUKA LU KAYAK MINYAK ZEMPAK!" Kirino yang udah kesel sama Tsurugi akhirnya teriak keras-keras di kupingnya Tsurugi. Bikin Tsurugi kejang-kejang(?) mirip Larva yang warnanya kuning di kartun 'LARVA'.

"Eh udah-udah! Yang penting sekarang kita liat dulu keadaan Pak Fubuki!" ajak Beta yang langsung narik Tsurugi sama Kirino. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, akhirnya mereka ngedeketin Fubuki.

"Pak Fubuki! Pak Fubuki gak papa?" tanya Beta pelan. Fubuki tetep diem aja.

"Pak Fubuki!" seru Kirino ikut-ikutan.

"WOY PAK FUBUKI! ADA KEBAKARAN!" kali ini, Tsurugi langsung teriak di kupingnya Fubuki, sambil guncangin badan Fubuki.

"HAH ADA APA? ADA APA?! SAYA KETINGGALAN YUUTO TEDUH? APA?! APA?! HAH ADA KEBARAKAN! KEBARAKAAAAANNN! ! ! !" Fubuki langsung ngacir gitu aja, tapi sebelum pergi, dia sempet ngelempar bakiak tadi ke arah Tsurugi. Sontak, kacamatanya Tsurugi langsung mental jauh(?).

"WOI PAK FUBUKI! YANG BENER ITU KEBAKARAAAAAN! ! !" dan disaat itu, Tsurugi masih sempet banget neriakin Fubuki.

"HIIIYY TAKUT! ADA _SHUKAKU_!" Beta langsung ngumpet di belakang Kirino. Tsurugi cengo. Sementara Kirino langsung bisikin Beta.

"Tuh 'kan! Bener kata gue, mukanya dia itu mirip _Bijuu_!" Kirino bisikin Beta dengan pelan.

"Heh! Lagi pada ngapain lu pada?! Ngomongin kegantengan gue ya?!" kata Tsurugi yang narsisnya udah mulai bangkit.

"Udah ah! Ge-er banget sih lu. Lagian, lu ngapain sih kesini?" tanya Kirino yang udah mulai ganti topik.

"Oh iya gue sampe lupa!" Tsurugi tepok jidatnya yang lebar. Akhirnya, dia balik lagi ke imej-nya yang semula, dan langsung berlutut di hadapan Beta.

'Alah! Lebay bener lu!' batin Kirino sambil masang tatapan sinisnya Kirito pas dia ngeliat Klein kesakitan di episode satu (malah nyambung ke SAO).

"Oh Beta-_chan_~ kau begitu cantik di mataku~ terangnya sinar matahari, tak seterang wajahmu yang selalu dihiasi bling-bling setiap waktu. Indahnya bunga yang bermekaran, tak seindah senyumanmu~ halusnya kain sutera, tak sehalus rambutmu~ Oh Beta-_chan_, bagiku kau adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna, yang Tuhan ciptakan, hanya untukku~" Tsurugi langsung nyium punggung tangannya Beta.

'Tangannya bau ikan teri!' batin Tsurugi yang nahan buat muntah ditempat(?).

1 detik.

2 detik

3 detik.

Krik … krik … krik…

Tsurugi masih berlutut sambil nyengir, Beta cengo kayak _BoboiBoy_, dan Kirino langsung nampar dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aja, Minamisawa yang gak sengaja lewat situ langsung ngomong sesuatu;

"Ah kalian ini! Dramatis banget sih…," katanya singkat. Tapi abis itu, dia langsung pergi gitu aja.

Semuanya masih di posisi yang sama sampe…

"STOOOPP! CEPET AKHIRIN NIH ADEGAN DRAMATIIIIS!" Kirino langsung teriak keras-keras. Akhirnya, Beta langsung sembuh dari cengonya dan…

"Sebentar deh! Gue mau koreksi kata-kata lu barusan," katanya sambil nunjuk Tsurugi. Tsurugi makin nyengir lebar.

"Pertama! Tadi lu bilang kalo gue itu cantik di mata lu! Mata apa dulu nih? Jangan-jangan mata kaki lagi! Kedua, tadi lu bilang kalo muka gue itu selalu ber-'beling-beling' setiap waktu. Jadi maksud lu, MUKA GUE INI SELALU KENA SERPIHAN KACA GITU?! Ketiga! Lu bilang rambut gue lebih halus dari sutera? Atas dasar apa lu bilang gitu!? Lu 'kan belum pernah megang rambut gue. Dan asal lu tau aja! Gue ini paling males kalo soal NYISIR! Palingan juga paling rajin seminggu 2 kali! Ya~ boro-boro nyisir sih, keramasan aja gue jarang! Jadi, kayaknya lu tuh salah banget nilai gue!" jelas Beta panjang lebar. Tsurugi langsung nganga lebar.

'Nih cewek kok lola banget sih! Gue 'kan bilang gitu dalam artian mau muji doang! Bukan mau buka aibnya,' Tsurugi makin cengo total.

"Dan satu lagi~ mending lu gak usah berlutut deh~" seru Beta kemudian. Tsurugi langsung kembali nyengir nista.

"Hah?! Maksud kamu? Aku boleh berdiri gitu!?" tanya Tsurugi kemudian.

"Bukan! Mendingan lu gak usah berlutut. SUNGKEM AJA SEKALIAN!" Beta langsung ketawa nista. Tsurugi langsung balik nganga sampe ada lalat yang masuk ke dalem mulutnya. Sementara Kirino langsung ngakak di tempat.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! UDAH GI, LU TURUTIN AJA TUH PERMINTAAN _PRINCESS _LU ITU! SEKALIAN CIUM JEMPOL KAKINYA SAMPE LU TBC SANA!" Kirino langsung ngakak sambil nendang-nendang tong sampah yang ada di depannya.

"HEH SIAPA AJA LU! JANGAN NENDANGIN TONG SAMPAH! KALO RUSAK, GUE BILANGIN KAKEK GUE BARU TAU RASA LU!" teriak Kanon dari dalem kamar mandi yang ada di pinggir situ.

"WOY! LU LAGI NGAPAIN DI JAMBAN BRO?!" Kirino malah nanyain ke Kanon.

"GUE LAGI BOKER! JANGAN GANGGU!" teriak Kanon dari dalem.

"Eh, bentar deh! Nama akun FB lu itu … 'Kanon Clalu Cayank KeluargaForever' bukan?" Kirino kembali nanya.

"Iye Bang! Itu nama akun FB gue," jawab Kanon dengan bangganya.

Kirino yang emang lagi buka FB (sejak kapan tuh ._.), langsung cengo begitu ngeliat statusnya Kanon.

**Kanon Clalu Cayank KeluargaForever**

Dich! Lagie nonton SAO kebelet boker, pause dulu, kgak enak :/ tapi maza boker.a mau ditahan .-. gimana dong pemirsaaahh? ? ? :o

**1 menit yang lalu di sekitar Jamban Pesantren 'All-Ngerepotin'. Suka. Komentari.**

Kirino langsung cengo begitu ngeliat status Kanon. Buru-buru, dia langsung kembali teriak.

"WOY MAS! INI 'KAN BARU SATU MENIT YANG LALU. BERARTI LU _UPDATE_ STATUS DI JAMBAN DONG!" Kirino langsung kembali neriakin Kanon.

"IYA, EMANG BENER!" jawab Kanon kemudian.

"KOK BISA?"

"YA, ELU LIAT AJA TUH KOMENANNYA!"

Kirino langsung nge-cek komenan di statusnya Kanon.

**Kanon Clalu Cayank KeluargaForever**

Dich! Lagie nonton SAO kebelet boker, pause dulu, kgak enak :/ tapi maza boker.a mau ditahan .-. gimana dong pemirsaaahh? ? ? :o

**1 menit yang lalu di sekitar Jamban Pesantren 'All-Ngerepotin'. Suka. Komentari.**

**4 orang menyukai ini. 4 komentar.**

**Bang Rococo MasihMencariJodohSampaiTetes Terakhir**

Dek Kanon, gimana nich kabar'ny? Kek Endou g'mana kabar'ny? Dya sukses gak? AbangCoc sukses lho. Gabung malah ama FFI All Stars~ Kek Endou g'mana?

**Gamma Si Presenter Paling Kece se-DuniaMaupunAkhirat TapiMudah-MudahanMasoekSurgaAmiiinn**

Lu suka SAO juga? Suka siapa di SAO? :D

**Tsurugi Yuuichi-san**

Kalo gak mau repot, mending lu bawa laptop atau netbook aja ke Jamban! Selesai 'kan (y)

**Kanon Clalu Cayank KeluargaForever**

**Bang Rococo: **Ciyee, AbangCoc dach sukses nich (y) hebat~ :D Kek Endou mazih gaje kyak dulu k0k :D

**Gamma:** Gue suka Kirigaya Kazuto aka Kirito donkk~

**Tsurugi:** Wiiih~ ide bagus tuch! Gue coba ya Bang :D sanyuu~ (y)

**Beberapa detik yang lalu. Suka.**

Dan kemudian Kirino langsung nampar dirinya sendiri.

"JADI … LU PAKE SARAN DARI BANG YUUICHI?!" Kirino teriak lagi.

"IYE! ANE NYOBA TUH SARAN! DAN, EMANG BERGUNA BANGET! GUE BISA FB-AN SAMBIL NONTON SAO SEKARANG!" jawab Kanon.

"Gi-gitu ya," Kirino langsung _jawdrop_ ditempat. Seterusnya, dia langsung balik lagi ke topik awal. Soal Beta sama Tsurugi.

"Jadi … gimana nih kelanjutan adegan yang udah mirip kayak sinetron ini?" tanya Kirino kemudian. Sebenernya, harusnya suasana di sana tegang karena Tsurugi masih belum tau dia bakalan ditolak ama Beta atau engga.

Tapi, suasananya malahan mirip kayak _Sun Go Ku_ yang mau ngelawan _Bruce Lee_(?). Dan sedetik kemudian (cepet amat -_-), Dylan sama Therese langsung muncul tiba-tiba, dan nyanyi gaje musik khas China(?).

"Teng teng tenoneng noneng~ teng teng tenoneng nenong~" Therese langsung nyanyi duluan.

"Tenoneng~"

"Si Gamma oneng~"

"Teng teng…"

"Mirip Mpok Oneng~"

"Neng neng…"

"Anaknya Banteng~"

"Teng teng…"

"Cucunya Spiteng…"

"Teng teng…"

"Mukanya mirip genteng,"

Itulah sekilas iklan yang kembali dibawakan oleh _FFI All_ _Stars_. Setelah itu, Therese sama Dylan langsung ngilang lagi.

"Jadi … gimana nih Beta-_chan_? Aku diterima gak?" tanya Tsurugi yang mulai balik lagi ke topik.

"Hah diterima?! Lu kira ngelamar kerja apa! Lagian, emang tadi lu bilang apa sama gue?" tanya Beta yang kembali lola. Tsurugi kembali tepok jidat.

"YA, GUE TANYA SEKARANG! LU MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUE?" Tsurugi langsung nembak Beta dengan kasar.

"HEH! APAAN LU NEMBAK KAYAK BEGITU! ITU MAH NAMANYA LU MARAHIN GUE!" Beta yang gak terima digituin langsung mencak-mencak gaje.

"Jadi … gue harus nembak lu dengan apa dong? Dengan pujian, lu gak mempan! Pake apa lagi?" tanya Tsurugi rada melas.

"LOE HARUS NAIK DRAGO, DAN NAIK KE _INAZUMA TOWER_, BAWA-BAWA TOA, SAMBIL DEBUS-DEBUS DI ATAS, TERUS BILANG 'BETA! GUE SUKA SAMA LOE!' DAN TERAKHIR, LOE HARUS LONCAT DARI _INAZUMA TOWER_ SAMBIL BILANG WOOOWW SEPUASNYA!" jelas Beta panjang lebar.

"CIYUUS, MIAPAH!?" Kirino yang entah sejak kapan ketularan penyakit 4L4Y-nya Hikaru, langsung nyebutin kata-kata yang sangat teramat tidak elit. Tsurugi makin cengo, sementara Beta udah kipas-kipas.

"Kamu gak punya syarat lain?" Tsurugi malahan nawar.

"KAGAK ADA!" jelas Beta singkat, padat, dan Alhamdulillah kali ini jelas.

"Ayo dong~ pake syarat lain~ ya ya ya ya ya!" pinta Tsurugi dengan muka melasnya.

"KAGAK BISA! GUE UDAH NENTUIN TUH SYARAT! LU KUDU MENUHIN TUH SYARAT!" kata Beta sekali lagi. Tsurugi manyun.

"Emang, kalo aku Menuhin syaratnya, kamu mau jadi pacar aku?" tanya Tsurugi lagi.

"Ya belum tentu juga sih, soalnya, gue kudu pertimbangan dulu!"

"KAMU KOK GITU SIH BETA-_CHAN_!"

"YA GUE MAUNYA GITU! SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG!"

"PLIIIS, KASIH AKU SYARAT LAIN!"

"GAK BISA!"

"PLIIISSSS BETAAAAAA! TANPAMU AKU GALAAAAAAAUUUUUUU! ! ! ! !"

PLETAAAAAK!

Kirino langsung nge-gaplok Tsurugi pake papan penggilesan yang gak sengaja ada di situ (karena pasalnya di situ deket Jamban).

"Udahlah Bet! Akhirin napa nih adegan dramatis! Capek gue liatnya. Cepetan kasih dia syarat lain," ujar Kirino. Karena gak mau Kirino ngamuk, akhirnya Beta cuman ngangguk.

"Eh, gimana ya … ah! Iya juga. Ada sih! Syaratnya, lu harus _battle_ sama Kintan!" jelas Beta kemudian. Sementara Kirino yang heran langsung cengo total.

"Hah? _Battle_ sama gue? _Battle_ apaan?!" tanya Kirino yang udah mulai penasaran(?).

"Battle … NYANYI AJA! GIMANA?!" seru Beta yang gilanya udah mulai kumat. Sebenernya, pengen banget tuh Kirino nendang pantatnya Beta saat itu juga, tapi, karena dia masih punya ketaatan pada HAM(?) akhirnya dia cuman pasrah dan gangguk doang.

"Ok!" jawabnya singkat. Beta nyengir.

"Yok! Kalo gitu … musik MULAAAAAAAAIII! ! !" teriak Beta saat itu juga. Gak lama kemudian, muncullah intro lagu_ 'Minna no Tame ni'_, tapi karena gak hafal, akhirnya Kirino nyanyinya malahan ngaco.

"Gue tukang cucur~ muka gue melebur~ sebentar, lagi-pun pasti jadi bajigur~ kerjaan sampingan, jadi tukang kubur~ bukannya, kubur mayat malah gue yang dikubuuuuurr~ besok gue mau bawa cikur~ ke kuburannya Abang subur~" Kirino nyanyi gaje, abis itu, Tsurugi nerusin di bagian _reff_-nya.

"Kok idup gue kayak tukang cukur~ muka melebur kayak bajigur~ bentar lagi, paling juga bakalan jadi kapur~ cewek-cewek pada kabur, liat muka gue yang kayak cikur~ mendingan ju-ga gue bunuh diri aja~ buat baikin semua, MENDINGAN CEBURIN GUE KE SUMUUUURRRR~ NAASIIIIIBBBB~" Tsurugi langsung nyanyi gaje juga, abis itu, dia langsung guling-guling di Lantai(?). kirino cengo. Tapi kemudian, Beta langsung nge-ganti musik yang lagu mengalun di sana (bahasanya -_-).

"LAGU KEDUA! MAINKAAAAAAAANNN!" Beta langsung teriak ala Hyde Laruku(?). Gak lama kemudian, musik-pun langsung ganti.

Kemudian, terdengar intro lagu _'Te wo Tsunagou'_, tapi tiba-tiba, muncullah kembali FFI ALL STARS, yang udah bergaya mirip GANGNAM STYLE, sama kayak Tsurugi.

"BAKAPAN KARUNG BALAPAN KARUNG BALAPAN KARUNG YES! MAKAN KERUPUK MAKAN KERUPUK MAKAN KERUPUK YES! DENGANMUUUUUUU~" seru ke-5 anggota _FFI All Stars_ itu (karena tanpa Rococo). Tsurugi, Beta sama Kirino langsung sweatdrop ngeliat _FFI All Stars_. Gimana engga coba, gaya udah kayak GANGNAM STYLE, tapi malahan nyanyi lagu JKT48 yang liriknya diganti jadi nista banget.

Therese: Hari Rabu ku naik becak ke Taman Bencong~

Tiba-tiba rodanya copot satu!

Mark: Karena lengah aku-pun ikutan nyusruk!

Alhasil gigiku-pun copot~

Dylan: Akhirnya ku sadari~

Ada anjing di belakang~

Fidio: Walau pincang, udah gempor

Ku masih bisa, berlari~~~iiii (langsung nari pake _Odin Sword_(?)*

Edgar: Di tengah jalan ada yang lagi lomba

Akhirnya aku-pun jadi pengen ikut

Therese: Walau-pun pincang

Dan gigi sudah ompong

Mark: Tetap ikutan, sambil pasang cengiran

Dylan & Fidio: Balalalala bala bala balala~ balala bala, pengen makan bala-bala!

All: BALAPAN KARUNG BALAPAN KARUNG BALAPAN KARUNG YES! MAKAN KERUPUK MAKAN KERUPUK MAKAN KERUPUK YES! DENGANMUUUUUU~~ BALAPAN KARUUUUNGGGGG~

Musik-pun berhenti, Tsurugi dkk masih cengo sambil mangap. Bahkan, mereka udah kesedak 78 kali(?) sama lalat. Tapi, sesaat setelah itu, mereka langsung buru-buru tersadar, karena kayaknya FAS udah kembali serius.

* * *

"WOIII STOP DULU! KALIAN TAU GAK SIH!?" kata Fidio tiba-tiba. Yang lain geleng-geleng.

"KAGAK TAU!" jawab semua yang ada di sana minus Fidio (termasuk sisa anggota FAS).

"Kok lu semua kagak tau sih?! Katro banget sih! Kamseupay," semprot Fidio tiba-tiba. Mark langsung nge-getok dia lagi.

"Somplak lu! Lu aja belum ngasih tau! Gimana kita mau tau coba, sinting banget sih lu!" Mark langsung mencak-mencak sendiri. Fidio yang gak terima langsung nge-jambak rambut pasirnya Mark. Mark bales nge-jambak dia. Akhirnya, mereka malahan gontok-gontokkan dan berantem di situ. Sampai…

"HEI KALIAN, JANGAN BERKELAHI!"

"BENAR, ITU TIDAK BAIK TAHU!"

"LEBIH BAIK KALIAN DAMAI!"

"JANGAN CARI GARA-GARA!"

"DI PESANTREN INI!"

Seru ke-lima orang nista yang dateng tiba-tiba. Mana pake bahasa baku banget pula. Alhasil, semua yang ada di sana minus ke-lima orang tadi. Bahkan, Mark ama Fidio yang mulai tindih-tindihan langsung cengo pula.

"HEH! SIAPA LU PADA?!" tanya Dylan kemudian. Kelima orang tadi langsung maju 3 langkah dan narsis gaje.

"KAMI ADALAH…"

"PERSATUAN COWOK-COWOK KECE YANG GAK TERKALAHKAN!"

"LEBIH KECE DARI STARISH,"

"LEBIH WAW DARI AYU SINTING!"

"KAMI ADALAAAAHHH…"

JENG … JENG … JENG…

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Mori: Halo minna. Maaf saia telat update. Btw, chp ini endingnya sengaja nge-gantung, dan maaf kalau kurang lucu, soalnya, pas kuketik lagi sampe adegan-adegan selanjutnya, kayaknya itu terlalu panjang banget buat satu chp. Jadi, kumohon minna-san bersabar untuk nunggu chp selanjutnya ^^ sekali lagi mohon maaf (_ _). Yok, bales review!**

**Draco de Laviathan**

Halo Draco-san :3 maaf saia telat update/plak/. Btw, yang di chp sebelumnya itu kayaknya lagu KFP-nya salah ya :v/plak/. Ah, saia gak hafal bener sih :3 /diinjek/. Btw, ini chp 6nya. Maaf kalau kurang lucu. Soalnya, di chp 7 masih banyak kegajean mendatang(?).

**Kiyorin9**

Eh halo ^^ ok, saia panggilnya Roy-san ya :3, btw, panggil saia jangan pakai 'san' deh, saia masih ingusan =v=/plak/. Btw, ini chp-6nya, semoga suka~

**Guest**

Ini Shania-san? OwO/plak/ ini chp-6nya semoga suka :3 dan maaf kalau kurang panjang. Dan, Shindou bakalan muncul lagi di chp depan~ dan bakalan meratapi nasih barang2nya =w=

**Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa**

Halo Sherly-nee ^^ makasih udah review lagi. Btw, ini chp 6-nya, semoga suka, maaf kalau kurang lucu :3. Dan disini gombal hilang sejenak karena Tsurugi udah jadi normal(?).

**Abu Amano D'kill**

Halo Difa-san *sesuai permintaan saia panggilnya itu*. Eh, maaf soal umur itu ya/plak/ saia masih seumuran sama Tenma dkk =v= 13 tahun~ hehe. Btw, ini chp 6nya, semoga suka ^^

**Squaredoll20**

Halo Nanda-san, sama Aderu-san ^^. Makasih udah bilang fict ini lucu dan keren ^^ maaf kalau chp ini gak lucu. Makasih udah review.

**Yuki Tasya**

Halo Tasya. Silahkan gampar aja karena saia kagak bisa ngecek typo dengan bener/plak/. Dan soal Fidio … et dah! Saia lupa beneran/ditendang/. Tapi tenang aja, chp depan, Fidio bakalan nyanyi kok :D. ini chp-6nya~

**Kiriichi23**

Halo Ika :D. Eh, soal KFP EMANG NOMER SATU/plak/. Dan Mark yang ngecengin kucing, dia lagi gak normal sejenak/kenaUnicornBoots/. Yap! Mereka ceritanya lagi adegan dramatis =v= jadi Gamma wafat sejenak (Gamma: GUE BELUM MATI!). Di sini Kintan udah muncul/slap/. Yosh, makasih reviewnya~

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Dika-san ^^ makasih udah review lagi/plak/. Dan soal si Gamma, kayaknya emang bener deh, dari muka aja keliatan, dia emang nasibnya gak bagus *Gak ngikutin IE GO CS*. Shindou sama Hikaru emang jarang banget kombinasi. Tapi menurut saia, mereka kombinasi lucu :3/plak/ Shindou-nya bijak, Hikarunya berisik (enggak woi!). ini chp-6nya~

**Verra Lie**

Hai Verra-san~ ini chp-6nya. Soal air yang di lantai itu, kayaknya emang kalo dari Merk Aqua(?) itu adalah air Gamma ngompol, soalnya di Sekolah saia udah ada semboyan(?) 'Aqua~ air kencing Gamma~' /abaikan/. Jadi, emang bisa aja sih/plak/. Ok, maaf kalau chp ini kurang lucu.

**Sekian dari Author minna, sampai jumpa di chp berikutnya (_ _)**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


	7. Kegajean Menunggu Penyelesaian Masalah

"KAMI ADALAH…"

"PERSATUAN COWOK-COWOK KECE YANG GAK TERKALAHKAN!"

"LEBIH KECE DARI STARISH,"

"LEBIH WAW DARI AYU SINTING!"

"KAMI ADALAAAAHHH…"

JENG … JENG … JENG…

* * *

**Salah Masuk Pesantren!**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Disclaimer : Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**WARNING : Gaje, abal, typo, bikin sakit kepala, OOC, dsb (Dan Saia Bingung).**

**Chapter 7 : Kegajean Yang Menunggu Penyelesaian Masalah! (Bahasanya dramatis).**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"INAZUMA CTAR-CTAR! ! ! ! ! !" seru ke lima orang itu yang ternyata adalah INAZUMA ALL STARS, yang ganti nama jadi INAZUMA CTAR-CTAR.

CTTAAAAAAR! JLEGEEER!

Kira-kira, begitulah respon petir(?) terhadap ke lima orang gaje itu. Agedan dramatis cuman sampe sana, karena, Fidio sama Mark yang langsung bangkit dari adegan gontok-gontokkan itu langsung sewot.

"K-kok namanya jadi aneh sih?" tanya Beta.

"Itu karena … KITA BERLIMA LAGI NGE-FANS BANGET SAMA TETEH SYAHRINI! CEEETAAAAARRR!" seru Endou yang memimpin ke limanya(?).

"NGAPAIN LU NGERALANG GUE BERANTEM HAH?!" Mark langsung kembali sewot. Gouenji yang merupakan _komite _keamanan di _Inazuma_ Ctar-Ctar(?) langsung maju ke depan dan melototin Mark.

"MAAF, LEBIH BAIK KALIAN JANGAN BERKELAHI, KARENA BERKELAHI ITU HUKUMNYA DO-"

"ALAH! UDAH LU GAK USAH SOK PAKE BAHASA **BANGKU** KAYAK GITU! DARI MUKA AJA UDAH KETAUAN KALO LU TIAP HARI MAKAN TAHU! UDAH NGOMONG BIASA AJA KALI MAS!" kali ini, Dylan langsung nyolot duluan, dengan muka enggak berdosa sama sekali, dia langsung mencak-mencak di depan Gouenji, dan parahnya, dia salah nyebutin satu kata.

"Woi Dyl! Yang bener itu BAKU, bukan BANGKU!" Edgar langsung ngomong di kupingnya Dylan. Sementara Dylan cuman nyengir gaje doang.

"Mangap Gar! Lu tau 'kan gue itu selalu salah dalam kosakata. Maklumin dong, dari USA nih!" kata Dylan singkat.

"Iya, USA alias 'Urang Sunda Asli'!" kata Edgar lagi. Dylan cuman ngangguk. Sementara Mark langsung gedubrak ditempat.

"Ahahaha, padahal, gue dengernya BAKU lho tadi," kata Gouenji tiba-tiba. Ternyata, telinganya dia itu bermasalah.

"Gue tadi malahan dengernya dia bilang PANGKU!" kata Kidou sambil nunjuk Dylan. Telinganya Kidou lebih bermasalah.

"Gue malah dengernya SAGU!" kata Kazemaru. Endou ngangguk.

"Sama gue juga," katanya singkat. Sementara jawabannya Fubuki…

"Gue tadi dengernya **KURSI** lho!" kata Fubuki yang GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA SEKALI. Semuanya balik cengo.

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo balik ke topik awal!" kata Beta kemudian. Yang lain ngangguk, entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka jadi ngikutin omongannya Beta (lho).

"Udah! Kalian kagak udah berantem, lagian ini 'kan Pesantren!" kata Gouenji lagi. Yang lain ngangguk.

"Kalian gak usah cari gara-gara deh!" tambah Kazemaru.

"SIAPA YANG NYARI SI GAARA?! KENAL AJA KAGAK GUE SAMA DIA!" kata Fidio tiba-tiba. Mark langsung kembali nge-getok dia.

"SOMPLAK BANGET SIH LU! GARA-GARA MAS, BUKAN SI GAARA YANG DARI TSUNAGAKURE!" kata Mark lalu kembali nge-jambak Fidio. Akhirnya, terjadilah pertarungan kedua antara Mark VS Fidio. Pake adegan tindih-tindihan sambil tarik-tarikan kerah baju pula.

"Mereka diomongin ngeyel amat sih!" sewot Kidou.

"Udah biarin, mereka palingan akhirannya nangis Bombay semua," kata Edgar. Therese sama Dylan ngangguk.

"Oh iya, daripada itu … ente katanya tadi suka tahu ya Mas?" Therese malahan nanyain hal yang gak penting ke Gouenji.

"Eh iya! Dari muka keliatan ya? Iya, gue suka banget makan tahu! Apalagi tahu Sumedang," Gouenji nyengir. Therese malahan ikutan nyengir (lho).

"Kalo gitu … SAMA DONG! GUE JUGA SUKA BANGET MAKAN TAHU SUMEDANG! KEBETULAN GUE BAWA TUH TAHU SUMEDANG, MAKAN NYOK!" Therese langsung ngajakin Gouenji. Sementara Gouenji cuman ngangguk doang. Akhirnya mereka berdua malahan asik makan Tahu Sumedang.

"Bentar deh, kayaknya ada yang kurang … Rococo gak ada?" tanya Endou kemudian. Edgar ngangguk.

"Dia lagi benerin saluran yang macet di Jamban sebelah," kata Edgar sambil nginget-nginget kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu(?).

"Udah udah! Btw, tadi si kuntet Fidio mau bilang apaan sih?" tanya Kazemaru kemudian. Semua yang ada di sana langsung nengok begitu ngedenger pertanyaan dari Kazemaru.

"Oh tadi, si Fidio mau bilang…," Dylan ngegantungin kalimatnya. Yang lain minus Dylan (minus Mark dan Fidio juga), langsung nunggu cowok asal USA itu buat lanjutin kalimatnya;

"…GUE JUGA KAGAK TAU TUH DIA MAU BILANG APA!" lanjut Dylan yang bikin semuanya gedubrak minus dia.

GUUUBRAAAAK! ! !

"Jiaaaah! Gue kira lu tau tadi si Fidio mau bilang apa," kata Kidou. Kazemaru ngangguk setuju,

"Iya, gue kirain elu tau, ck dasar!"

"Ya mana gue tau! Dia aja belum bilang apa-apa. Lu tanya aja ah sendiri!" kata Dylan yang langsung ngorek-ngorek kupingnya.

"Yaudah, tanyain sama lu sana!" suruh Kazemaru kemudian.

"LHA, KOK LU MALAH NYURUH GUE SIH?!" Dylan langsung sewot. Sementara Kazemaru cuman angkat bahu.

"Kagak tau! Jadi … yang begok siapa?" tanya Kazemaru lagi. Dylan mikir.

"Yang begok setau gue itu ENDOU!" kata Dylan tiba-tiba. Endou yang gak terima dibilang gitu langsung ngejambak rambutnya Dylan.

"SIALAN LU! MAEN TUDUH-TUDUH AJA! LAGIAN, YANG BEGOK ITU TUKANG SIOMAY! MALEM-MALEM MAIN SEPEDA! GUE SUMPAHIN LU BAKALAN KESAMBER PETIR!" Endou langsung nyumpah-nyumpahin Dylan.

"Alah! Kagak mantep itumah! Gue sumpahin lu ketiban pintu Toilet!" Dylan ikutan nyumpahin Endou.

"Udah udah! Lu pada kok malah berantem sih! Cepetan, sebenernya, tadi Fidio mau bilang apa?!" Kazemaru langsung nanyain lagi. Semua yang ada di sana langsung diem.

"WOI KURCACI ITALY! LU MAU BILANG APAAN SIH?! ! !" kali ini, Kidou langsung nendang Fidio sama Mark (berani juga gangguin kuda Amrik sama Kurcaci Italy lagi berantem ._.). sontak, dua anak nista yang lagi gontok-gontokkan itu langsung bangkit.

"HEH SIALAN! LU MAU NGAPAIN HAH?! MAU IKUTAN BERANTEM?" tanya Mark yang masih napsu pengen berantem. Fidio ngangguk.

"KAGAK! GUA CUMAN MAU TANYA! TERUTAMA SAMA LOE!" kata Kidou yang langsung nunjuk Fidio. Fidio langsung heran + cengo.

"Hah, gue?! Mau ngapain lu nanya ke gue?" tanya Fidio kemudian.

"Tadi lu mau bilang apa?! Cepetan sekarang lu bilang. Kalo engga…," Kidou langsung ngepalin tangannya. Fidio udah mulai bergidik.

"…yey bakalan eike jeburin ke Jamban cyiiin~" lanjut Kidou yang logatnya langsung berubah. Semua minus Kidou langsung _jawdrop_. Fidio nampar dirinya sendiri, Mark cengo total. Sementara Gouenji sama Therese masih asik makan tahu Sumedang sambil main _Vanguard_(?).

"STOOOOP! UDAH DEH, LU PADA 'KAN UDAH PADA BANGKOTAN! NGAPAIN SIH MASIH NAMBAHIN UNSUR DRAMATIS DI SETIAP ADEGAN! GUE CAPEK LIATNYA! HELLO~ DASAR ORANG-ORANG UPAY!" kata Beta tiba-tiba. Sontak, yang lain langsung nengok ke arah dia, dan langsung melototin dia.

"TERUS KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT LOE?!" tanya yang lain minus Beta (minus Tsurugi dan Kirino juga).

"IYAAAA! MASALAH BANGET BUAT GUE! KENAPA? LU SEMUA KAGAK SUKA? KALO KAGAK SUKA, MENDING LU SEMUA TERBANG KE _GAME_ ALO, TERUS NYANYIIN LAGU TRIO SINGA YANG JUDULNYA MAMBU KETEK(?) DI DEPAN POHON DUNIA, DAN BILANG WOOOOOW SAMPE PINTU SANGKARNYA ASUNA KEBUKA! ! !" kata Beta yang bikin suasana tambah panas(?).

PRAAAK! BUAGHH! DUAAAARRR!

"ALAMAAAAK! ENCOK GUEEEE!" tiba-tiba aja, ada pintu Toilet yang melayang dan nindih Endou(?). Sontak, Endou langsung encok, dan semua yang ada di sana minus dia cuman cengo kecuali…

"YEEEEY! TUH 'KAN BENER SUMPAHAN GUE! LU BAKALAN KETIBAN PINTU TOILET! YEY! BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL HOREEEE~" seru Dylan yang udah bergaya ala Dora(?). pake nari-nari gaje segala pula.

"SOMPLAK LU DYL! SIALAN, BAKALAN GUE BALES LU NTAR!" kata Endou yang udah bangkit dari tindihan maut tuh pintu Toilet *saking keselnya jadi encoknya bisa sembuh seketika(?)*

"WOIII UDAH STOP! LU SEMUA NGANGGUIN GUE AJA! SIALAAAAAAN! ! !" dengan gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba Kanon langsung keluar dari Jamban, sambil bawa-bawa laptopnya yang masih nyala menunjukan Anime SAO yang di _pause_.

"Ya ampun Cu! Lu kenapa?! Kok bisa bawa Laptop gitu sih dari Jamban?" tanya Endou kemudian. Kirino hendak ngebuka aibnya Kanon, namun ditahan sama Tsurugi yang seolah bilang—Lu jangan buka aibnya dia! Karena, tuh aib datengnya dari Abang gue! Lu tau 'kan gue ini Preman di _Raimon_—.

Alhasil, Kirino cuman bisa tutup mulut doang.

"Iya-iya, gue tau Gi!" kata Kirino singkat. Tsurugi ngangguk.

"Udah udah! Sebenernya, lu mau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Kidou yang udah kembali ke topik awal. Juga udah kembali ke jiwa lakinya(?).

"Oh, yang tadi. Ok-ok, gue lanjutin. Sebenernya tadi gue mau bilang kalo hari ini-"

"WOI! JANGAN NGACANGIN GUA DONG! NGAJAK RIBUT LU PADA? DASAR ORANG TUA KAGAK TAU DIUNTUNG! UDAH BAU TANAH JUGA PALINGAN BENTAR LAGI LU SEMUA BAKALAN MATI!" teriak Kanon yang udah kesel banget karena dia daritadi dikacangin.

"Mangap-mangap cucuku tercinta! Kakek hilap nak," kata Endou yang sok bijaksana.

"Alah! Lu kagak usah sok bijak deh Kek! Udah bau tanah juga lu! Mati aja lu sono!" Kanon langsung nendang pantatnya Endou sampe nyungsep ke Tong sampah (dasar cucu durhaka -_-).

Sontak, Endou langsung minta tolong sambil mangap-mangap gak jelas.

"HELEP! HELEP! TOLONGIN GUEEEE!" Endou langsung minta tolong dengan gaje.

"UDAH LU MENDINGAN MINGGAT SONO!" Mark langsung nendang toh sampah yang berisi Endou(?). Alhasil, sekarang tuh tong sampah udah menggelinding dengan gaje.

"Bentar dulu ya Dek Kanon~ Kakak mau ngomong dulu," kata Fidio sok unyu. Kanon sih biasa aja dikatain gitu sama Fidio, mungkin kalo Fidio ngatain hal itu pas dia masih 14 taun, tapi kalo sekarang…

"Bisa gak pasang tatapan biasa aja. Sok unyu banget sih loe! Gue tau dulu loe unyu, sekarang 'kan udah munyuk! Mati aja loe sana," dan kayaknya pemirsa, Kanon bakalan jadi Malin Kundang sebentar lagi. Habisnya, dia udah marah-marah gak jelas.

"Eh?" Fidio bingung.

"KANON, ELU ITU _GAY_!" teriak Kirino tiba-tiba. Sontak, Kanon yang dikatain gitu langsung melototin Kirino.

"ATAS DASAR APA LU NUDUH GUE _GAY_! GUE NORMAL KALI. BUKTINYA GUE BISA SUKA SAMA FUNNY!"

'Nah, itu yang bikin lu jadi _gay _beneran!' batin Tsurugi.

"Bukan _gay_ dalam hal itu Kanon! Emang loe gak tau ya _gay _itu apa?" tanya Kirino kemudian.

"Mana gue tau! Silahkan lu jelasin deh! Lu 'kan lebih ahli dari gue," Kanon langsung naro Laptopnya, penasaran mau dengerin penjelasannya Kirino.

"Gi, jelasin!" Kirino nyuruh Tsurugi. Sedangkan Tsurugi langsung cengo.

"Lho, kok gue sih K-"

"GUE SENIOR LOE!" potong Kirino, akhirnya, Tsurugi langsung pasrah dan mulai gaya-gaya gaje.

'Tapi ... Senior dalam hal apaan Mas?!' batin Tsurugi lagi.

"Kalian tahu _gay_ itu apa? _Gay _itu bukan sebuah kelainan, atau penyakit! Tapi … kelakuan-kelakuan NISTA!"

Tsurugi mulai ngeluarin aura '_rapper_'-nya, dan mulai nge-_rap_ dengan gaje, lebih aneh pas dia nge-_rap_ lagu MDK.

Tsurugi: Yok! Yok! Emak Abah Engkong Nyai Adek dan semuanya yok, dengerin saia nge-_rap_ yok!

Tsurugi: Anak SMA, dan anak SMP main ke _Mall_ di jam sekolah dia pasti _gay_! Mahasiswa yang suka nitip Absen _gay_! Pejabat Pemerintah yang suka korupsi gay! Polisi yang suka nerima uang suap _gay_! PNS yang suka nge-gosip di jam kerja _gay_! Dosen yang jarang masuk _gay_! Sudah datang pagi-pagi Kuliah bapak ini bener-bener _gay_!

Merasa udah paham akan maksud Tsurugi, Kanon tiba-tiba malah masuk ke _scene_ itu(?) dan ikutan nge-_rap_.

Kanon: Om-om yang punya simpanan istri muda _gay_! Hakim yang bisa disuap _gay_! Yang suka selalu nuker sendal di Masjid itu _gay_! Sedang yang nyuri sendal di Masjid itu malahan lebih _gay_! Yang makan gorengan lima biji tapi ngakunya satu itu malah lebih-lebih _gay_!

Tsurugi: Yang mandinya lama itu _gay_! Yang suka telat kalo janjian itu _gay_! Israel _gay_! Yang dukung Amerika di piala dunia itu jelas-jelas, GAAAAY!

"HEH! SOMPLAK, SIALAN BANGET LU!" Mark langsung nge-jambak Tsurugi (kayaknya nih anak mainnya jambak-jambakkan terus deh).

"HEH! BISA TENANG DIKIT GAK SIH OM? INI 'KAN LAGI REKAMAN(?), NAMANYA AJA LAGU, SALAHIN YANG BIKIN DONG!" nyolot Tsurugi. Karena gak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Mark malahan ikut-ikutan nge-_rap_ (lho).

Mark: Yang ngerokok di Angkot _gay_! Yang buang sampah sembarangan itu jelas _gay_! (Author termasuk) yang suka daging kambing, daging bebek, dan jeroan itu _gay_! Yang suka miskol pake _private_ _number_ _gay_! Dan semua _band_-_band_ yang sok keren manggung-manggung di TV tapi lipsing(?) (==") itu _gay_!

Tsurugi: Dan semua _infortaiment_ media yang mereka yasa gosipnya sendiri itu _gay_! Kasihan mas Kirito dan Asuna(?) kalah gosipnya dengan _video_ _Gangnam Style_, Maher Zanardi(?), _Iwak Peyek_, dan Cut Therese(?) juga stasiun TV yang meminta bayaran kepada _band-band_ baru untuk tampil di TV itu _gay!_ (dulu gratis sekarang bayar).

Kanon: Artis-artis di-_twitter_ yang tidak _followback_ dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan _fans_-nya _gay_! Cowok-cowok yang pake _legging gay_! Cowok-cowok yang pake lipgos(?) lebih _gay_! Anak-anak kos-san yang berisik kalo lagi main _Inazuma Eleven_(?) itu _gay_! Yang suka nerobos lampu merah itu _gay_! Dan yang diem pas lampu hijau nyala itu blo'on!

Mark: Atasan yang suka telat bayar gaji karyawannya itu _gay_! Dan atasan yang suka nilep gaji karyawan itu lebih gay! Dan yang suka bawa beceng, senjata api ke tempat umum selain aparat itu _gay_! Cowok-cowok yang sok mabuk padahal minumnya cuman _Chocacola_(?) _gay_! Yang suka liat _realita show_ yang dibuat-buat itu _gay_!

Tsurugi: Pocong _gay_, Kuntilanak _gay_, Tuyul _gay_, Genderewo _gay_, Suster ngesot _gay_, Jalangkung _gay_! Nenerk gayung _gay_! Kakek golok(?) _gay_! dan yang lebih percaya semua hantu-hantu itu _gay_! Yang suka ngoplos minuman keras pake obat nyamuk itu _gay_! Sudah matipun gara-gara itu tetep _gay_! Yang ngikutin ngoplos minuman keras pake obat nyamuk tetep _gay_! Tapi yang selamat enggak mati tetep _gay_! Nyamuknya-pun ikut _gay_!

Kanon: Suami yang suka menyiksa istrinya lebih _gay_! Yang bilang peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar itu _gay_! Dan yang dengerin (+ baca teks lagu ini) sambil mainin _Blackberry_ itu _gay_! Yang suka marah-marah dengerin lagu ini _gay_!

"TAAADAAAAAA! ! !" Mark, Tsurugi, sama Kanon langsung kasih kisbay(?) gaje yang mikin muak. Yang ada di sana minus mereka langsung _sweatdrop_ abis ngedenger lagu nista di atas.

"_Mi-minna_, kita kayaknya jadi OOT banget deh. Sebenernya tadi Kak Fidio mau bilang apa sih?" lagi-lagi pemirsa, Beta menjadi orang yang langsung mengganti topik di sana.

'Hiks, hiks, Beta-_chan_, kamu kok gak peduli banget sih sama perasaan aku?!' batin Tsurugi dengan pilunya.

"Eh, baiklah. Gue akan bilang sekarang!" Fidio langsung maju ke depan(?) dan berlagak layaknya Tingkiwingki.

"Sebenarnya, gue mau bilang kalo hari ini adalah … HARI IBU! Jadi gue mau kita semua menyanyikan lagu untuk Ibu kita," jelas Fidio kemudian. Semua yang ada di sana ngangguk-ngangguk tanda ngerti (atau enggak tuh =_=). Akhirnya, mau gak mau mereka langsung mengheningkan cipta buat Ibu mereka masing-masing (lho). Terutama Dylan.

"Hiks … hiks…,"

"Dyl, kok elu dramatis banget sih?" tanya Mark yang sok baek sama Dylan. Dylan langsung mandangin Mark dengan muka melas layaknya LARVA warna kuning di kartun Larva(?).

"Hiks … Mark, bilangin Edgar dong … JANGAN INJEK KAKI GUE! SAKIT TAU!" Dylan langsung teriak-teriak gak jelas. Setelah itu, Mark langsung hormat layaknya tentara USA(?), dan nge-getok Edgar.

"Gar! Kakinya Dylan diinjek ama lu tuh! Lepasin dong. Kasian dia…," Mark pake logat Upin Ipin pas ngomong 'Kasian dia'.

Dylan langsung memandang Edgar dengan melas, akhirnya, Edgar mau ngelepasin injekan di kakinya.

"Terimakasih angkel(?) Edgar!" seru Dylan layaknya Mei-Mei(?).

"Heh sialan lu, nyamain gue sama engkel(?) kaki!" seru Edgar lalu kembali nginjek Kakinya Dylan.

"GYAAAAAAAA! ! !"

* * *

Ruangan menjadi gelap seketika. Habis itu, muncullah anak-anak nista tadi (minus Beta dan Kirino), yang udah berpakaian ala anak EMpang dengan gaya rambut yang WAW banget. Ada Fidio yang rambutnya kayak orang kesetrum, Mark yang rambutnya kayak Deddy Corbuzer(Botak dong), Edgar yang rambutnya kayak Kera Sakti (lho), Dylan yang rambutnya udah Rege abis, Therese yang rambutnya jadi bentuk kotak kayak tahu, sampe di rambutnya ada bacaan _"Tegang? Woles aja man! Makan tahu Sumedang!"_

Terus ada Tsurugi yang rambutnya mirip kincir angin, Kanon rambutnya jadi kribo abis, dan _Inazuma_ Ctar-Ctar (minus Endou tentunya) yang rambutnya kayak jambulnya Syahrini, bahkan di kepala mereka yang rada botak(?) ada bacaan _"Teteh Syahrini, sesuatu banget deh! CETAAAR!"_

"Jiah, Pang apaan tuh, EMPANG itumah!" kata Kirino yang bisikin Beta. Beta ngangguk. Setelah itu, terdengar kembali musik yang Dramatis yang merupakan intro lagu Bunda. Yang nyanyi pertama ialah Gouenji.

Gouenji: _*Nyanyi ala Syahrini(?) _Kubuka album biru~ penuh coretan merah…

Kidou: Kupandangi fotoku waktu SD…

Tsurugi: Item, pendek, buluk dan nyengir…

Kanon: Pikirku-pun melayang…

Mark: Dulu digaplok Emak~

Fidio: Teringat semua go…sip orang…

Dylan: Tentang prestasi-ku…

Edgar: Kata … mereka diriku slalu dapet nol…

Therese: Kata … mereka diriku, slalu digampar~

Kazemaru: Nada-nada kematian~ slalu terurai darinya…

Fubuki: Ocehan sewot dari bibirku~ sudah jadi gaplokannya…

Tsurugi: Tangan kasar dan kutu air-ran…

Kanon: Tlah menggaplok pipi ini…

Edgar: Tamparan, gaplokan dan bogeman~ tlah dia berikan…

Mark: Kata … mereka nilaiku jeblok semua~

Fidio: Kata … mereka Emakku, selalu ngoceh…

All: Ooh Emak ada dan tiada dirimu 'kan selalu ada di dalam hatikuuuuuuuu…

Trak!

Lampu kembali nyala, menampakkan Beta dan Kirino yang lagi cengo total, alhasil mereka langsung tepar ditempat melihat kejadian gaje bin nista itu. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu kurang lebih 5 jam(?), akhirnya mereka bangun juga.

"Alhamdulillah, belum mati!" seru Kazemaru yang langsung bersyukur.

"Sialan, kita dibilang mau mati Kin!" kata Beta sambil ngomong ke Kirino. Kirino ngangguk setuju.

"Iya! Udah ah, kita tinggalin aja nih orang. Orang kita mau liat sumber ledakan!" Kirino langsung narik tangan Beta. Mereka berduapun berlalu, tapi, karena semua cowok-cowok nista itu gak mau dikacangin, mereka-pun langsung ikut sama Beta dan Kirino dengan entengnya cuman bilang, "KITA IKUT YA!"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sumber ledakan yang ternyata…

Kamarnya Shindou dan Hikaru! Dengan Shindou yang lagi lari-larian panik sambil nangis, dan Hikaru yang lagi teriak-teriak dengan alaynya.

Akhirnya, merekapun langsung nyamperin ke TPK.

"Lho, Shin lu kena-"

"HUWAAAAA, KIR~ SEMUA BARANG-BARANG GUE KEBAKAR! INI GARA-GARA TV PESANTREN YANG NGEREPOTIN ITU, KIR, BANTUIN GUE KIR!" Shindou langsung meluk Kirino dan masang muka melas.

"E-eh, tenang dulu dong Shin! Gak enak, banyak orang," kata Kirino yang langsung bisikin Shindou. Sementara Tsurugi langsung jalan dengan gagah, dan berhenti sebentar di depan Kirino.

"GAAAY!"

Cuman itu kata-kata yang dia bilang, seterusnya dia langsung nyamperin Hikaru.

"Hik, kenapa nih?" tanya Tsurugi.

"TV Pesantren yang Upay itu meledak tiba-tiba. Gue sama Shindou jadi panik tadi, mana barang-barang kita kebakar semua lagi," jelas Hikaru. Tsurugi manggut-manggut, seterusnya, dia langsung berdiri dengan gagah(?), lalu teriak dengan entengnya.

"KALO GITU SAUDARA-SAUDARA! UNTUK MERINGANKAN BEBAN SAUDARA KITA YANG SEDANG KESULITAN INI, ADA BAGUSNYA JUGA KITA MELAKUKAN RENOVASI KAMAR PESANTREN!" jelas Tsurugi yang langsung disambut amukan perabot dapur dari yang ada di sana. Tsurugi langsung tepar seketika karena dapet amukan masa.

"Hiks, Kir gue boleh gak nangis lagi? Gue sedih banget Kir!" kata Shindou yang masih pasang muka melas. Kirino ngangguk.

"Udah, lu boleh nangis kapan aja kok Shin. Gak papa, manusia 'kan emang boleh nangis," Kirino langsung elus-elus kepala Shindou dan nemu kutu satu(?).

"Kir, elu emang baik banget sama gue! Gue boleh gak minta satu lagi sama loe?" Shindou nanya lagi. Kirino ngangguk lagi.

"Iya Shin. Apa aja kalo gue bisa bantu gue mau kok!" katanya singkat. Shindou makin nangis terharu.

"Hiks … makasih ya Kir, lu emang temen gue yang paling baik se-dunia. Gu-gue … gue boleh gak ngelap ingus pake kerudung loe?"

BUAAAAAK!

Dalam sekejap, Shindou langsung mental ke arah Hikaru yang lagi nyariin CD PAA-nya.

"KALO ITU _SORRY-SORRY_ AJA YA!" Kirino langsung ngasih _deathglare _ke Shindou.

"Hiks … Kirino jahat!" Shindou malahan makin nangis, kali ini ke Hikaru sampai…

"SHINDY! HIKARI! KALIAN GAK PAPA?" teriak 2 orang yang lagi lari dengan lebaynya. Orang itu ternyata adalah Yukimura dan Masaki, yang langsung berlari ke arah Shindou dan Hikaru.

"Huwaaaa~ Masaki! ! ! Barang-barang koleksian gue kebakar semua!" tangis Shindou. Masaki langsung meluk dia dan nenangin dia.

"Tenang aja Shin! Lu gak usah panik, nanti kita beli lagi ya, cup-cup," kata Masaki sambil elus kepala Shindou. Dia nemu kutu satu(?).

"_I-PAD_ GUEEEE!"

"Lu gak usah sedih! Nanti kita beli yang baru, bukan cuman _I-pad _Shin, NGEPET sekalian juga boleh!"

"LAPTOP GUEEE!"

"Jangankan satu! Nanti kalo udah ada duit, entah kapan hal itu bakalan terjadi, kita beli yang baru 5 sekalian Shin! Tapi pake duit loe asalkan!"

"_NETBOOK_ GUEEE!"

"Nanti kita beli yang baru Shin! Jangankan _Netbook_, Net buat main Voli juga nanti kita beli! Asalkan pake duit loe!"

"TABLET GUEEE!"

"SHIN, LU GAK USAH SEDIH! JANGANKAN TABLET; KAPSUL, PUYER, SIROP, ANTIBIOTIK JUGA NTAR KITA BELI YANG BARU ASALKAN-"

"TAPI GUE GAK PUNYA DUIT LAGI MASAKIIIII!"

Ngedenger Shindou teriak gitu, Edgar yang pasalnya otaknya palik konek(?) duluan langsung nyadar.

"Kok Masaki? Bukannya-"

"E-eh, maksudnya MISAKI! Iya, Misaki!" kata Shindou yang balik ke sifat 'Shindy'-nya.

"Oh. Eh btw, kayaknya udah sore deh, kita pulang ya!" kata Edgar kemudian, dengan TAMPANG ENGGAK PEDULI SAMA SEKALI.

"YAUDAH MINGGAT AJA SANA, KITA KAGAK PEDULI!" teriak semuanya minus FAS dan ICC.

Habis itu, karena mereka merasa hari sudah semakin sore(?), akhirnya semuanya pada pamitan(?), menyisakan Masaki dkk (minus Beta, Kirino tetep di sana karena izin sama Beta mau ngumpul dulu).

"_All_, kok kayaknya kita makin hari malah makin nista ya di sini," kata Masaki mengawali pembicaraan.

"Iya! Mana gue gak setuju banget lagi sama pembagian kamar baru," kata Kirino yang mulai nginget-nginget pertama kebagian kamar, dia sama Tsurugi.

"Tapi lu mending sekarang Kir, jadi sama Beta. Lha gue jadi sama Tenma!" jelas Tsurugi dengan pilu.

"Iya sih … menurut kalian untung! Tapi, dia 'kan cewek, gue kalo tidur jadi harus kebagian di kasur paling pojok deh!" Kirino malahan merasa kurang beruntung dengan nasibnya.

"Mending elu. Gue sekamar sama si Setan Alay penggila PAA ini!" jelas Shindou yang udah berhenti mewek, lalu nunjuk Hikaru.

"Udahlah _guys_, gak usah nyesel gitu. Yang penting 'kan kita udah bareng-bareng lagi sekarang~" kata Yukimura yang tiba-tiba jadi bijaksana. Yang lain minus dia ngangguk.

"Iya, udahlah, yang penting kita udah nyoba buat deketin Beta sekarang! Minna~ gue capek nih, duluan ya, _bye_~" Tsurugi langsung pergi gitu aja darisana. Menyisakan yang lain yang masih pada cengo sendiri-sendiri.

"MAGHRIB-MAGHRIB! BAKAR SATE BAKAR SATE! CENGO MULU LU SEMUA! BUBAAAAAAARRRRR!" Masaki langsung kembali ngasih komando. Akhirnya, anak-anak yang lagi pada cengo langsung tersadar dan langsung bubar seketika.

Mereka-pun tak tersisa satupun. Termasuk Shindou dan Hikaru yang langsung balik ke kamar mereka walaupun keadaannya udah rusak parah. Lalu, bagaimana kira-kira lanjutan dari semuanya? Lalu gimana nasib Endou yang masih menggelinding entah kemana? Lalu, bagaimana penampilan Megane(?) dan duet maut ThereseGouenji di chp depan? TUNGGU DI CHP BERIKUTNYAAA~

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: OK MINNA. SAIA MINTA MAAF TELAT UPDATE KARENA LAPTOP SAIA RUSAK PARAH KEMARIN. UNTUNG SETELAH KOMAT-KAMIT GAJE(?) AKHIRNYA DATA FFN SAIA MASIH BISA TERSELAMATKAN *LEBAY MODE ON*. OK, KITA BALES REVIEW DULU~ *CAPSNYA MBAK!*. **

**Abu Amano D'kill**

Hehe, gak papa kok Difa-san :D. Silahkan panggil saia dengan sebutan apa saja asalkan jangan 'kun'/plak/. Makasih, ini chp 7, semoga suka~

**Watanabe Mayuyu**

Yep, Kirino di chp ini masih muncul kok! Soal agak jorok itu, sebenernya pengen saia sesuaikan tapi emang kalau berhubungan sama Jamban(?) jadinya begitu(?). gomen :3 Nah di sini ada lagu gay yang semplaknya sama aja :v. Ini chp 7, semoga suka~

**Megumare Hikaru**

Halo Megu-san. Makasih udah mau review~ saia gak kece kok OvO saia ini asemeneh dan gila + autis/plak/. Soal Typo gomennasai kalau ada. Saia sudah berusaha edit lagi, tapi emang sering ada yang ketinggalan :3. Ini chp 7nya~

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Yap anda benar Ina-san, Yuuichi-nii jadi ketularan nista adeknya/ditendangKyou/. Di sini masih ada FAS XD. Ini chp 7 semoga suka~

**Kiyorin9**

Halo. Mori aja gak papa OvO. Soal lagunya, kalau gak paham bisa PM saia desu XD. Maaf soal updatenya yang lama. Sebenernya saia juga perhitungin waktu buat update biar gak ngebet banget X33. Ini chp 7 semoga suka~

**Mitsura Lily**

Ok, pasti saia bener kalau ini Andra-san =w=/plak/. Gak nyangka anda ngikutin fict ini :v/ditendang/. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka~

**Yuki Tasya**

Iya, saia kepikiran sama gambar yang diupload Sei-nii ke PIE waktu itu/plak/. Dan emang iya, itu Aitakatta :3 soal yang berlima udah terjawab di sini XD. Maaf soal typo, saia udah ngedit ulang, tapi emang suka ada yang tertinggal/ditendang/. Btw, makasih udah review, ini chp 7~ dan, HIDUP HIRO-TAAAAN!(?)/ditendang/

**Ok, segitu curcol Author, see you in the next chp :3**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


End file.
